Fake
by Yoru no Chandra
Summary: Sessxrin. Disclaimer: I don't own inu char. Rin is married to Sesshoumaru, but nothing is as she imagined... 'You thought to run away from me...' Sesshoumaru's dangerous monotone voice asked her from above.
1. Chapter 1

Fake

_Oh . . . it's magnificent_, Rin thought as she entered the grand ballroom. The lights shimmered and danced about the crystal chandeliers and made the water sparkle on the fountains placed strategically about the room. The room, itself, was decorated in reds; from the pure red of the long curtains over the entrance and exit to the gardens, to the pastel red of the tablecloth coverings and the blood dark-red of the carpet. The hostess and host surely upheld their reputations of extravagant taste in style.

"Come on Rin, don't just stand there," The hostess said enthusiastically as she maneuvered the pretty, young heiress down the grand stairs.

Rin smiled as she fallowed the hostess, completely giddy about her luck to have her come out with such nice people. After all, her late father had left her with money, but no guardian to help her get along in the troublesome world of the rich and powerful.

"Hey Rin," The hostess said as she slowed down and seconds later came to a stop.

"Yes?" Rin asked as the hostess turned halfway toward her and stepped back.

"I want you to meet someone."

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

The pounding rain was no help as Rin ran as fast as she could in the dangerous conditions. Her tears were indistinguishable from the falling rain on her face.

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

Rin looked up at the stars and smiled when they seemed to twinkle at her and how they added to the already romantic evening. Perfect and romantic... everything tonight felt that way.

Looking back down from the flirting stars, Rin took notice of her companion returning from inside his study.

"Rin," he whispered as he sat down beside her and handed her the glass of white wine he had brought for her.

"Yes?" She asked him as she took a sip of the wine and tried not to stare at him. It was their third date in the month they'd known each other and even though she always had a good time when she was with him, his next question was unexpected.

"Will you be mine?"

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

A mud puddle caught Rin unaware and caused her to fall to her knees, the dirty water freezing despite the warm early-spring weather, but in her desperate state of mind the harsh fall was naught but a momentary lapse in her escape. Even as she grew tired and an ache in her belly began, Rin would not stop for long. . . She could not let him catch her. She would prefer death to that life of living hell again.

_How could I be such a fool? How_!

There was no need in her mind to answer that because he had seemed so sincere in his 'love' for her. Now, she wondered if he even knew what love was. At the beginning of their dating he had been gentle, kind, romantic, faithful; the man she had fallen in love with. She hadn't known then his real nature; his deceit. He had hidden away his true character from her until they married.

Their wedding night had been her first glimpse of the real him. Upon saying "yes" at the alter, the chase had ended and he'd changed.

Cruel. That was one way to describe him. How the hell had she not realized he was a youkai gangster? Sesshoumaru Taisho, the oldest son of the crime lord Inu no Taisho.

It had been well over an hour since she'd begun running, but she kept on going, getting more lost as she went, but unable to stop.

Rin had days later found out Sesshoumaru had only married her because of an arrangement his father had with her late father. Or so she'd been told, but now she wondered if there had actually been any such arrangement because she had never heared of one. According to him, however, no human was worthy of his grace or respect, of being his mate or the mother of his cubs. And she was no exception.

The night of their joining ceremony had started his cruelty. In his ill-contained rage for having to mate with a human, Sesshoumaru was rough when he took her intimately. Though she now knew he could have been far more hurt that night because of his strength, she still shuddered to think of that one time with her mate. He had taken her like if she were the lowest, most used up whore ever, no kind words, no respect for her chasteness, no consideration for her as a person. There had been pain, confusion. Not something to remember lovingly for the rest of her life. The next day the servants found Rin with some bruises and many scratches.

After that day he ignored her. Wouldn't even look at her and that combined with his roughness on their first night as mates hurt her deeply. Her strong heart began to break. Later, as the days went by, Sesshoumaru would not tolerate her to be in the same room as him so she ate with the kind and loyal servants and slept in a guest room. However, she'd been able to withstand that.

A loud crack in the background caused Rin to increase her speed, however, she was still lost in her thoughts.

Her biggest humiliation had come to her a couple of days ago when he forbade her to attend the ball in their home to honor his father's latest triumph against the villainous Naraku. But that hadn't stung as badly as the fact that he had replaced her in attendance with his youkai lover.

That had been a mortal blow to her heart, but she'd stayed, pretended she didn't know what had happened that day and smiled on. However, for the past four days she had begun to feel sick and took to bed for most of the day until late afternoon. The servants took care of her, but were unable to stop the truth about her husband's lover from reaching her. Sesshoumaru's lover now occupied her place by his side.

That is why today, exactly a month after their marriage, she'd fled. For her sanity and possibility her very life. . . and for her babe's life. She'd been receptive on their marriage night. Now she had to flee before Sesshoumaru found out. He'd made it quite clear that he didn't want any children from her. Rin had to flee or he would surely kill her when her scent, according to the servants, got strong enough for him to notice it. She kept running, her endurance surprising even her, but before she noticed what happened, some one had jerked her back. She landed on her back with a loud thump.

"You thought to run away from me?" Sesshoumaru's dangerous monotone voice asked her from above.

As Rin stared up in paralyzed horror Sesshoumaru stepped out of the natural shadows surrounding them. His eyes were glowing red; his markings were jagged stripes in his cheekbones.


	2. Chapter 2 part One

Fake

Last time on Fake...

"You thought to run away from me?" Sesshoumaru's dangerous monotone voice asked her from above.

As Rin stared up in paralyzed horror Sesshoumaru stepped out of the natural shadows surrounding them. His eyes were glowing red, his markings were jagged stripes in his cheekbones.

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

"Sesshoumaru. . ." Rin whispered as she cowered on the floor. Her vision blurring as tears flooded from her eyes and fell down her cheeks. She had failed.

Sesshoumaru walked slowly toward her, quietly steering her toward an old, decayed tree as she dragged herself back, trying in vain to keep some distance between them. His voice when he spoke brought goose bumps to her flesh. "Human, answer me."

_Even if I could. . . _Rin managed to think as her mind began to function again. There was no escape and she could not lie to him, it was impossible, but she had to survive. "Sesshoumaru-sama, please . . . I had to leave, I wasn't happy there. I-"

Her confession came to an abrupt stop as Sesshoumaru leaned forward, his beautiful silvery, inhuman hair cascading around him, and his hand circled her throat and squeezed.

"What a pitiful human you've turned out to be. Nevertheless, be thankful that your use to me is not yet over."

"Se. . . sshou. . . ma. . . ru. . ." Rin murmured before the lack of air submerged her into unconsciousness. Sesshoumaru's hand around her throat was the only thing keeping her upward.

Gradually, and reluctantly, Sesshoumaru pulled Rin's inactive body toward his. It would not do to leave her here. Not at the moment, anyway. His father, Sugimi Inu no Taisho, was on his way over to see if this idiotic mate of his was still alive. If she was, Inu no Taisho would proclaim Sesshoumaru as the Daiyoukai of the western lands.

Something malicious gleamed in his eyes at that thought. Once he was crowned Daiyoukai, there would be nothing in his way to stop him from eliminating all humans from his lands. After which he would search the world to find himself the path to absolute power he sought and, of course when the time came, a true, worthy mate to stand by his side. But this would all start with his coronation and the death of the putrid human in his arms. Yet, how ironic it was that none of that would come to pass if she were to die now.

Glancing down, Sesshoumaru glared and wondered if his favorite clothes would ever lose the disgusting scent of her. Since she was secure in his arms, Sesshoumaru flew up to the skies and headed to his palace some three and a half miles away. The faster he could be rid of her the better.

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

Ja'ne (bye),

Yoru no Chandra


	3. Chapter 3 part Two

Fake

Rin roused from her sleep. Tired and aching, she was not happy. But, then again, who would be? The noise level felt uncomfortably high and she was going to puke any minute now. As the thought of puking came to set in her mind, Rin lifted herself from the comfortable king-sized bed and groaned, her hands lifting to cradle her aching head, then lost the war completely and slipped back down into the bed. She should not have sat up so quickly. Trying again, Rin hefted herself up and slowly, yet with the hurry known to only women who had ever suffered morning sickness, moved her feet off the bed and down into the carpeted floor. Once her feet were firmly planted on the expensive carpet below, she proceeded to stand up. Rin cheered inside her head when she found her precarious balance, only to be racing to the bathroom the next second.

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

Wiping her mouth, Rin came out of the bathroom and whimpered. How she had managed to get to her intimate friend the toilet, she could not guess at, but her aches and pregnancy were not what had her belly churning.

No, it was her imminent future. She was dead, now that she was back here there was going to be even less of a chance for her to escape. Sesshoumaru would make sure of that. And if she could not escape, he would find out about the baby. Then, not even the servants would be able to help her. Already they did too much by helping her hide her unborn infant's scent.

"My lady?"

Rin turned and greeted the chambermaid as the youkai girl entered her room to do the daily clean up. "How are you, Tsutsuji?"

"I'm alright, my lady, thank you for asking. But if I may be so bold as to ask. . . How are you doing?" Tsutsuji commented as she closed the door and headed toward the bed to straighten what few creases Rin had created in it.

"Oh, I'm tired like I usually am nowadays, but aside from that I'm disappointed." Rin answered, refusing to talk about the other pains that plagued her, but not because she was suspicious of the light-purple haired and eyed Tsutsuji After all, she had become a good friend over the course of the last month Rin had spend locked behind those huge walls her mate called home. Plus, Tsutsuji had been one of the ones to help her escape yesterday, as useless as that endeavor had proven to be. "Who?"

Tsutsuji didn't ask as to what she'd meant. "It was that female, Master's lover, Kusatta. She saw you about ten minutes after you left."

"Idiot woman," Rin muttered as she slumped on the bench built into the window and cradled one of the six pillows there. If that youkai had been smart she would have let her leave and she could have stayed as Sesshoumaru whore, with no one present to be able to challenge that. Not that Rin would ever challenge that whore's position. To do so, she would need more then the servants backing, she would need her mate's.

Rin sighed as she thought of the other woman. It hurt her to acknowledge Sesshoumaru's lover, but she had to face reality. The man she loved was hers in name alone. And, then, many would argue otherwise. But she knew differently, he was hers, had been hers for one night. Unfortunately for Sesshoumaru, one night had been all that had been needed for their nightmarish union to bear fruit. The child growing in her womb was proof of that. Thanks to that, no woman would ever be able to take her mate from her, unless Sesshoumaru did something about it before it became common knowledge.

"Agreed." Tsutsuji replied.

Rin closed her honey-colored eyes as Tsutsuji continued her work around the room. She was tired. Maybe a little nap would. . . _How the hell did I get back to the palace_?

"My lady, if you wish us not to know your thoughts please don't talk them out loud. But, if I may say, Master carried you back." Tsutsuji said as a small smile graced her full, strawberry-shade lips. Her mistress could be quite silly and forgetful sometimes, but the little human had an even more endearing trait, she talked to her self, sometimes forgetting people were about. Then again, Lady Rin probably did not even realize she did it half the time.

Rin's face turned red as she turned her face away. She really should keep her mouth in check, but she didn't even realize she talked out loud half the time.

"My lady, before you fall asleep, don't forget to drink the liquid."

. . . . . . . . .

She'd forgotten. "Thank you, Tsutsuji" Rin whispered as she rose from the couch and headed to the dressing table. Bending down, she opened the last cherry wood drawer and retrieved a pint-sized bottle with a yellowish-colored liquid inside of it. Until her belly gave her away, this was the only thing keeping the pup's scent hidden. Not bothering to stand up, Rin opened it and laid the cap in the chair next to the small dresser. She lifted the bottle to eye level and dipped her index finger inside it. Taking a deep breath, Rin lifted her finger and popped it in her mouth, sucking the juice completely off her finger.

A moment later she was closing the bottle and putting it back where it belonged. Rin made sure that the drawer was closed and stood up. "Tsutsuji, it tastes as bad as ever."

"To bad, my lady. We can't make it any sweeter or it'll lose its effect."

"Right."

"AND you're lucky you only need to drink so little and not a spoonful like us youkai females would have too."

"Thank Kami for that," Rin grimaced as she went back to her window ledge. She was lucky she didn't need to drink so much because she was a human. After all, the liquid had been designed for female youkai and as such could have been too potent for human women, but her doctor, Dr. Kuronuma, had asked her if she would like to try it. Fortunately for her, in very small doses, it did work for humans.

"Well, my lady, I'm done so, excuse me." Tsutsuji stated as she headed to the door. She opened it and immediately closed it again.

Rin turned and observed the girl standing against the door. "What's wrong?"

"My lady, Master is coming." Tsutsuji said hurriedly, then turned around and headed for the bed where she proceeded to undo it into a messy heap.

Rin closed her eyes and turned to face the window again. She didn't need to ask Tsutsuji what she was doing since it was something most servants did when their Master had rarely come to talk to her. It was their way of preventing him from doing her harm because he would not lose his control or harm his 'official' mate in front of them. Or so they hoped, so far yesterday had been the only time he had touched her after their wedding night.

But fear still crawled into her guts and stayed firmly there. Sesshoumaru did not need to lay a finger on her to produce it. He never had. The fear was born from what he had done to her heart and from what she had heard he was capable of doing. He killed once simply because he had not been heeded and a poor idiot had not gotten out of her mate's way. If he had murdered in cold blood for such a mundane reason, what would he do when he found she was carrying a child he had made clear he never wanted from her?

A minute later the door opened and Sesshoumaru glided in.

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

Ja'ne (bye)

_Yoru no Chandra_


	4. Chapter 4

Fake

_Previously in Fake..._

"My lady, Master is coming." Tsutsuji said hurriedly, then turned around and headed for the bed where she proceeded to undo it into a messy heap.

Rin closed her eyes and turned to face the window again. She didn't need to ask Tsutsuji what she was doing since it was something most servants did when their Master had rarely come to talk to her. It was their way of preventing him from doing her harm because he would not lose his control or harm his 'official' mate in front of them. Or so they hoped, so far yesterday had been the only time he had touched her after their wedding night.

But fear still crawled into her guts and stayed firmly there. Sesshoumaru did not need to lay a finger on her to produce it. He never had. The fear was born from what he had done to her heart and from what she had heard he was capable of doing. He killed once simply because he had not been heeded and a poor idiot had not gotten out of her mate's way. If he had murdered in cold blood for such a mundane reason, what would he do when he found she was carrying a child he had made clear he never wanted from her?

A minute later the door opened and Sesshoumaru glided in.

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

Sesshoumaru looked around for Rin, immediately finding her by her human scent. When they'd arrived yesterday, she had not awoken and he'd been forced to bring her here himself. Since the servants were far to low for him to question about her health and Jaken was not here for the moment, he'd had no choice but to come to her directly and see how she was doing.

This, of course, had nothing to do with his any emotions, emotions he could never claim to have, especially toward her. He could care less what happened to her. However, his father was due to arrive any hour now and he would not allow his fate slip by him just because a mortal girl had perished.

"Good morning, Master." Tsutsuji muttered as she bowed waist-deep, her slender arms at her side.

Sesshoumaru turned a frigid glance at the chambermaid and fully entered the room, not bothering to close the door and not willing to degrade himself by ordering the maid to leave the human's room.

He had, after all, come to interrogate the human trash for daring to try and escape. Not wasting any time, Sesshoumaru got straight to the point. "Filth. . . give me a good reason not to torture you for leaving."

_Oh, you know. . . I'm pregnant and I believe you will kill me and my unborn child_. Rin felt the fear in her gut increase.

"Answer me."

"I . . . Sesshoumaru-sama, I left because it is obvious that I was not of importance to you . . . and because I probably brought you shame." Rin finished hoping he would leave it at that, though even she would not believe such idiotic nonsense if another was in her place.

Sesshoumaru walked forward gracefully, seeming to be in no hurry, but, once he was within arms reach, grabbed Rin by her throat with his inhuman speed and picked her up until her head was two inches below his. Squeezing her throat so it would hurt her but leave no trace he growled out. "What gave you the right to assume to know my mind and motives for not ridding myself of you already?" When she could produce no more than a haggard cough, he continued, "Stupid mortal. Try to learn from this and never attempt to leave me again until I dispatch you myself."

Rin coughed as she dangled there, unfruitfully fighting his hold on her. A second later she was back on the window seat, her head landing painfully against the cool window glass, but she paid it no heed as she coughed and lifted semi-numb hands to her abused throat. _How could I still care for him_?

Stepping back, Sesshoumaru watched as Rin huddled into a loose fetus position.

"Human. . . unworthy as you are, I still have some use for you. Listen carefully." Sesshoumaru stated as he turned an icy glare at the servant who was trying to come closer to his mate, effectively stopping her in her tracks. Turning back to the straightening Rin on the comfortable looking ledge, he wondered why the servants preferred such trash to Kusatta.

Instead of turning to face Sesshoumaru, Rin gazed out through the window, spotting her mate's men making their way toward the gate. "I am listening, my lord."

Sesshoumaru felt a prick of anger towards her when she didn't giving him her entire attention. "Father will arrive soon, in an hour or two, perhaps within the next few minutes."

Rin didn't turn to face him as he spoke. If she had, the sadness she felt would have surely been as easily to see as she was sure it was to smell. "Understood." She said, and she did. He wanted her to portray a false image for his convenience.

"Good."

When he didn't take his leave, Rin forced herself to turn to him and asked, "Anything else, Sesshoumaru-sama?" in a quiet voice, void of all the sadness, fear and anger she felt toward him because he did not need to hear what he could already scent. She would not give him that much pleasure.

Narrowing his amber gaze to mere slits, Sesshoumaru grounded out, "Be there when they arrive. Next to me . . . And keep quiet."

Rin didn't get the chance to respond because Jaken, Sesshoumaru's personal assistant and most-trusted adviser and first follower, entered the room. In a rather loud and annoying voice said, "Lord Sesshoumaru your father has been spotted about ten minutes from here to the north-east."

Sesshoumaru stood and walked toward the door without another word, not waiting for Rin. She was sure he was confident she would follow.

And Rin did. There wasn't much she could do without risking harm to her and her unborn baby. Slowly, rising she rubbed her sore throat, wondering if there was any reddening of the flesh there, and walked after the retreating pair up ahead. Tsutsuji briefly hugging her before she exited, silently asking Rin for forgiveness because she had not be able to protect her against her Master.

Rin smiled sadly at her as she stepped away and silently walked away. No one could do more for her then they'd already done. Sesshoumaru, she had come to learn, was a class of youkai far above the people that inhabited this place. Had anyone tried to stand against him, they would have found themselves buried six feet under before the day was over, just like that man who'd refused to get out of her mate's way.

For that same reason, Rin found herself here, far more meek and obedient then everyone else she had met here. Allowing things she would never have permitted a year back, and acting completely different from who she'd been even before she'd married. Because, her life was in danger and it was not the only one she had to worry about. No, Sesshoumaru Taisho had effectively silenced her, but he had not broken her. She would live, and Kami helping, so would her child. Not even Sesshoumaru was strong enough to take that choice away from her.

For her child, she was willing to go all or nothing. She just needed to wait for another moment to escape, far away from the male she'd mistakenly believed in.

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

Ja'ne (Bye)

Yoru no Chandra


	5. Chapter 5

Fake

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

Rin sighed as she caught up to her mate and began to walk a meter or so behind him and Jaken. As they made their way down the inadequately lit hall she noticed that Jaken would sometimes turn his head and look at her, a little, sad smile on his lips. It was no longer strange to catch the servants giving her those pity looks. She understood them all to well now. And she couldn't blame them. She pitied her situation as well

Rin looked up and contemplated Sesshoumaru from where she walked. Even from behind, he looked so aloft, so refined, cultivated, so well bred. He was clothed in the signature Inu Oni clan colors of black and white with a red thread design of flowers and petals on his sleeves and left shoulder. He truly was a magnificent sight to behold. An ethereal apparition from times long gone.

Seeing him so brought her an all to familiar sorrow. He hated her, had made it clear the morning after their joining ceremony and there was nothing she could do. Or would do at this date. She would never allow him that much power over her again, it had nearly destroyed her in the days after her wedding. And she still suffered, but she would never try to make something of this farce again. Especially, because his unjustified anger would grow tenfold as soon as he found out she was carrying his cub. Why try when she knew what the outcome would be?

Rin signed again and took her eyes away from her mate. They were already near the grand hall where the beautifully carved two story door would be opened to greet her father-in-law and, no doubt, his entourage.

"Come walk next to me." Sesshoumaru said as they neared the front door. His father had to be pleased.

Rin sped up to catch up to him, Jaken sidestepping to his right and falling two steps behind so Rin would be right next to his Master.

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

Rin smiled as the black limousine came into view. She felt weak and wanted to sit down, but Sesshoumaru had not allowed her when she had finally broken down and asked and now only her will and determination were what kept her up.

As the limousine came to a stop in front of them, Sesshoumaru turned to her and silently ordered her to begin walking toward the limousine. Without a word Rin gracefully did so, a fake, cheerful smile on her face.

The limousine door opened and Rin couldn't believe what she saw. He could definitely NOT be Sesshoumaru's father.

The young Sesshoumaru look-a-like smirked and took two steps before saying, "You definitely did not get what you deserved, brother."

Sesshoumaru's expressionless face was no longer empty of emotion, "Inuyasha, where is my father?"

Rin stared transfixed. They looked so alike, even dressed alike, but that was probably due to the Inu clan colors, and they seemed to dislike each other equally, but that was where the similarities ended. This young man, Inuyasha, was not like Sesshoumaru in personality. He smiled and seemed to actually enjoy life.

"He's my father too, bastard. And, are you so weak now that you can't smell father inside the limousine?" Inuyasha's smirk grew bigger before stepping aside to allow his father and mother to exit the vehicle.

_Well, _Rin thought,_ he definitely does seem to enjoy annoying him_.

As Rin stared, a tall man, similar to the two glaring brothers in height and features, but dressed in white, blue and a scattering of gold design, stepped out and turned to help the beautiful woman behind him.

_That's a gentleman_, Rin watched, a bit of sadness rushing through her as she remembered how Sesshoumaru had been like before she married him.

Now that the last two occupants were out of the limousine, the driver slowly drove away.

Sesshoumaru glared at the trio in front of him. He should have known his father wouldn't leave his human mate behind. Yet, that was in no-way a reason for his hanyou-filth-of-a-brother coming as well. "Father, why is the hanyou here?"

Rin turned and stared at her mate. He was openly scowling at his brother. Could this mean that he hated Inuyasha more than he hated her? She never managed to make him break out of his stoic visage.

"Sesshoumaru, please, don't be like that." Izayoi said as she stepped from behind her mate.

Sesshoumaru turned his stare at the woman who he'd been forced to respect for many years, whether he'd liked it or not. She was dressed in white with red designs like almost every person here, her hair long and flowing down her back. Who would think her to be a feared youkai's mate?

Inuyasha grinned even bigger as he watched his stoic brother, imagining the asshole's expression after father got through with him. "Brother dear, cant we say hello to your mate?"

Sesshoumaru's rage boiled as he reached for Rin. "Rin come here and greet my parents and sibling." He said stoically, however his grip was a tad to rough when he got hold of his unwanted mate's slender and fragile forearm.

Taking a deep breath and praying to the gods that she would not do this wrong, she bowed and said, "It is nice to meet you again. Please forgive my silence, I find I have never seen my mate so agitated." _Well, that was true, that male had always carried on __like nothing could ever ruffle his feathers_.

"Really?" Izayoi asked as she walked toward the young woman, not buying any of it.

"Yes, Ma'am. Sesshoumaru-sama is most controlled." Rin stated through a fake smile that didn't reach her eyes, so she shuttered them, effectively closing of the people in front of her from whatever they might see in her gaze.

"Then, he's avoided you since you married him?" Inuyasha asked, enjoying the spectacle. The girl was good, but Sesshoumaru was not helping her at all with his rough and aloof treatment of a being who should be more precious to him then the very breath they all needed to live.

Rin turned and stared at Inuyasha, but did not get a chance to answer him, even if she'd managed to come up with something truthful enough to pass inspection because lady Izayoi grabbed her by her arm and began to lead her away from the men into the palace.

Sesshoumaru glared at his brother. _Stupid hanyou_.

"Sesshoumaru, lets go to your study for I wish to speak to you." Lord Sugimi stated as he followed the women indoors.

Both brothers silently walked after him.

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

Ja'ne,

Yoru no Chandra


	6. Chapter 6

Fake

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

Sesshoumaru seated himself on the black-silk covered chair in front of the hearth, his father on the identical chair besides his. Inuyasha leaned against the white-painted wall on the left side of the hearth in front of them. The room was done in the Inu Oni clan colors with the marble floor red, the expensive furniture in cherry wood and black-silk coverings; the hangings on the windows white with red and little black designs. The ancient and priceless artifacts decorating the room varied in the three colors. The room spoke of money, and an extravagant and bold male taste.

Inuyasha grinned. His brother sat there, confidence radiating from him. It was obvious what his brother expected and Inuyasha was all too happy to stand there and witness the upcoming news. _Boy, will Sesshy be unhappy_. Inuyasha's grin grew and filled with mischief.

Sugimi stared at his eldest son. He was as cold and heartless as always. Marrying him to Rin had affected him almost as much as a tissue thrown at his face. In other words, he had not changed a bit. _Oh, well . . . he will now_.

"Son, I have heard some rumors I would like you to clarify."

"Yes, Father?" Sesshoumaru mentally promised the human filth a very quick death if these 'rumors' were about her escape.

"Is it true that you have a lover?" Sugimi said, refusing to go through any formalities at the moment. Besides, Sesshoumaru was his son and, no matter how old he was, it was his firm belief that it was right as father to talk to his son as he wished. "The woman you presented as a 'friend' to all those in attendance at the last ball in my honor?"

Sesshoumaru blinked, then raised an elegant brow at his father. "No, Father, I do not have a lover. As much as I dislike the human wench, I have been faithful to her." Sesshoumaru stated, fully aware that his father could not know the truth before he officially handed the title of Inu no Taisho to him. Which was precisely why he had sent Kusatta away from here until further notice.

"Good, good, Sesshoumaru, that's just what I wanted to hear. After all it would be disgraceful to the Inu Oni clan if you betrayed your mate." Sugimi replied through a small smile. His son was good, but he was his father and knew when he was being lied to, no matter how stoic his eldest was. That blink always gave him away.

"Of course, Father."

Inuyasha's grin turned into a glare. Lie! Sesshoumaru was lying; he, himself, had said he 'disliked' the human. It was impossible he'd went to her. He had to have a lover: a mistress. Plus, that Kusatta slut had put on airs at the ball that would not have been present if she'd had nothing to do with his half brother. Plus, he'd gotten reports of rumors circulating that had Kusatta herself confirming their relationship.

"You, my son," Sugimi continued as anger grew once again inside of him and hastily looked at the empty hearth where, in winter, there would be a blazing fire. "Are honorable. Incapable of being unfaithful though I am sorry that you have had to go to a mate you do not desire, but I am sure that your nature has already begun to see her as yours and the taking of her is no longer just a duty. Yes, my son, you are honorable. . . Cold, but honorable. You would never betray her, let alone threaten her life. Yes, my eldest son would never disgrace our clan so."

Sesshoumaru stared expressionless at his father. Any minute now he would stop babbling and tell him what he wanted to hear.

Sugimi glared at his youngest son when he grinned. Inuyasha knew what was to come and was enjoying it. Turning back to his eldest son, Sugimi couldn't help, but compare his two sons. Both were dressed in the black, white and red design of the Inu Oni clan except Inuyasha's red design was of falling leaves instead of Sesshoumaru's full-bloom flowers. They had silver hair, golden eyes and were handsome, but that, sadly, was where the superficial similarities ended. Inuyasha was a hanyou unable to fully hide his heritage because of his puppy ears. He was rude, short-tempered, arrogant and full of life. Sesshoumaru on the other hand was cold, quiet, expressionless, and dictatorial when he could, cruel and able to do what he wanted, when he wanted it. His two sons were so characteristically different that, if they didn't look so alike, people would never guess they were siblings.

But he knew better. No matter how much it hurt him and his Izayoi, both brothers were the same deep down. Both were alone and bitter, both were capable of atrocities and both were self-absorbed enough that they would not care to break a heart or two to get what they wanted. He only hoped Rin would be strong enough to reached his eldest son's almost non-existent heart, if she ever could.

"Father?" Sesshoumaru asked, wondering where his father's mind had gone too.

"Oh, yes, sorry about that. I was thinking about the Naraku fellow. It appears he has connections to a rich family who is helping his gang with money, weapons and transportation. I have to find out who they are, but we were here to talk about the Inu no Taisho title. Well my son I am old and . . . I would like to give up all those responsibilities that fall under the Inu no Taisho title and live the rest of my life without them. So I have come to a well-thought out conclusion."

Sesshoumaru almost smiled. The time had finally come for his father to unofficially hand over the reins.

Sugimi took a deep breath and said, "I think it is time you took over the Inu no Taisho title."

"Of course, Father," Sesshoumaru said, his face revealing nothing of what he was thinking.

"Dad," Inuyasha interrupted, a smirk on his face again, "don't forget."

"No, I won't," Sugimi responded and stood to walk toward a window on the left side of the hearth, near Inuyasha. The site visible from this window was amazing, but Sugimi was almost sure his eldest son had never paid attention to it. "Sesshoumaru before you become the Inu no Taisho, there are some things that you have to know and agree upon."

"I shall try Father." Sesshoumaru said through gritted teeth.

"No, Sesshoumaru, that is not how this works. I must have your complete agreement."

Sesshoumaru hesitated, he did not want to promise the filthy human's life or her status as his mate, but finally he nodded and confidently said, "You shall have my complete agreement, Father."

"Good . . . Sesshoumaru, your mate, Rin, she . . ." Sugimi trailed off, unsure of how to tell his son this most amazing of news. The scenery below was very interesting, with it's red roses and small, trimmed pine trees.

"She what?" Sesshoumaru asked, as his eyes became slits. The hanyou was smirking; this was definitely not good news for him.

Sugimi took in a deep breath and turned to face his eldest son, "She is the descendant of biological miracles."

Sesshoumaru's glare fell to be replaced by a look of almost concealed confusion. What the heck was his father talking about? . . . Biological miracles? "What?"

"Rin-your mate-is the descendant of biological miracles. What I mean is that some time ago, I discovered through her father that her maternal female ancestors were capable of reproducing full-breed youkai babies when mated with one. And, well, even though both her parents where human and her ancestors have been human for some time, I think that she is also capable of such a thing."

If Sesshoumaru had expected anything, it had not been that. His face was not concealing anything now and he was not confused, either. Sesshoumaru was in shock and Sugimi took this opportunity to continue before his son interrupted with questions he did not have answers for right now.

"So since she is such a special gift to us, I decided that it would be up to her to give you the Inu no Taisho title upon the birth of your first pup or hand the title over to Inuyasha." Taking a deep breath again Sugimi observed his sons. Inuyasha was grinning from ear to ear; Sesshoumaru was still poker-faced. Well so far so good, right?

"WHAT!" Sesshoumaru bellowed as he came out of his shock, jumping up and automatically taking a fighting stance.

"Wow, big brother, good show. I've never seen you so out of control." Inuyasha said, moving out of the way when Sesshoumaru's toxic whip flashed toward him. "Cool it! Whats got you so pissed?"

Sesshoumaru never took his gaze away from his father. _Damn him, DAMN HIM_! "Explain. You are not handing over the title?"

"No, not until you have an heir. Can't just hand it over with no guaranty that you can carry on with our line. What if I hand it over and you get yourself killed without and heir? I do not want to take over again until Inuyasha is old enough to take up the responsibility." Sugimi stated, tensing as his son's gaze narrowed even further. "What's wrong, Sesshoumaru? I am not refusing you the title. Only asking for assurances, it will be a bit longer a wait then you anticipated, but not by much. Rin will be carrying soon, won't she? And, the right of giving you the title is something special I want to give lady Rin. Something young Rin will be proud to give you symbolically in return at the ceremony."

"But she must give it to ya willingly, so no coercion, bro." Inuyasha walked toward the door, sure Sesshoumaru would order them to leave any moment now and he was not going to give the bastard the pleasure of kicking him out, however, a grin was evident in his voice even though neither of the two occupants could see his actual expression.

Sesshoumaru cast a quick glance at the hanyou, wondering if he could kill the fucking bastard. Probably not before his father got to him and prevented it. "I was promised the blasted thing if I got married to that human."

"Yes, well, like I said, I want insurance."

"So what I have done has been for nothing?"

"Oh, no. Had you refused to marry the young woman, I would not have been so willing to hand you the title so soon."

"Leave." Sesshoumaru ordered, rage going through him like lava in an erupting volcano, but refusing to let it go now.

Taisho nodded and began to walk away, not stopping when he said, "Son, there is nothing to be so furious over. It is yours so long as Rin gets pregnant and willingly hands you the title."

That was the problem.

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

Ja'ne

_Yoru no Chandra_


	7. Chapter 7

Fake

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

"What?" Rin whispered, bewildered.

Izayoi nodded, a smile on her face. It was done. Rin knew what she was capable off and of the responsibility she now had to the Inu no Taisho title. "Yes, Rin. Now it is up to you. Of your own free will you have the right to give Sesshoumaru the title or withhold it from him. You have until the birth of your first baby and then, if you find he is not worthy, it will go to Inuyasha. Which, of course, will not happen. After all, you will be the mother of his pup and proud of the male you were married to."

"Why?"

Izayoi smile dimmed a little. "Sesshoumaru cannot be the family leader as he is. Hopefully he will learn patience and a little kindness from this... Please do not hand him the title until you believe he deserves it. Otherwise who knows what might come of it."

Rin sighed. This was too much. Being capable of birthing full youkai babies was a miracle sent from Kami, Sesshoumaru would hesitate to kill her if there were a possibility of the child being a full youkai. Well, when he found out that is. Sighing again, Rin turned to stare at the tea in front of her, wanting to see something other than Izayoi's hopeful face as she thought.

Izayoi smiled again and gave her daughter-in-law time to think. Looking around, she realized that the room she was in was rather feminine. A female had surely decorated this room. "Rin, when did you decorate this room?"

Having been brought out of her thoughts, Rin looked up and for the first time since she had entered glanced at the room's decoration. The room followed the clan colors, but in a rather feminine way. The carpet looked soft and warm in it's creamy white. The furniture and the hangings around the room were pastel-light-rose-red. Black only present in the vases and in small designs on the silk hangings. Inviting, a room for females. No wonder the servants guided them here. "I did not decorate it."

Izayoi glanced at the room around her again. If Rin had not decorated it then it had been her stepson's mistress. Even though they where just rumors, Izayoi was completely set on the thought that Sesshoumaru had a lover. And that was saddening. Sesshoumaru had not asked back then why he'd had to marry a human and thus had not learned of Rin's capability. He had married her and had mated with her on their first night, but Izayoi suspected that he had not done anything with Rin after that.

"Now Rin, please know that he cannot harm you or he'll lose the title. Inuyasha will come every-so-often to see how you are and if you've made a decision. You will not be obligated to decide until you are ready. Also he-"

A loud indistinguishable sound broke lady Izayoi off. Said lady sighed, it was time for her to leave since that had probably been Sesshoumaru learning of the decision made by her mate, with a little help from her, that is and her mate's eldest son was probably be demanding that they leave immediately. Plus, she was also done with her part so there was no reason to prolong her visit further. Especially when her stay was probably no longer welcome at the moment. "Rin, accompany me out, will you? It is time for me to leave."

"Yes, ma'am," Rin murmured, pale and tired; she looked delicately fragile and unfocused.

_Like a female breeding,_ Izayoi thought and wondered where that though had come from. Rin pregnant, ha! That was like saying Sesshoumaru had desired her on their mating night. Impossible. It would be nice though, if he did because then it meant Sesshoumaru would feel for Rin something other than disgust, hatred and Izayoi would take what was given to her. It was a beginning, after all and a beggar wasn't a chooser.

Standing up, Rin followed Izayoi and glanced once more around the room. Someone other than her had decorated this room. And she guessed hands-down who had. Lost in her own thoughts, Rin did not notice how far into the hall they had walked until she heard from her left Izayoi call out. To late. Rin ran square into the wall.

"Owweeee..."

"Are you alright dear?" Izayoi asked as she hurried to Rin's side, sounding like the mother she was.

"I'm fine," Rin whispered, embarrassment making her voice even quieter than it should have been.

Izayoi smile was small, yet full of caring, wondering what had been on her mind, but not willing to ask the frazzled girl now walking next to her.

Rin closed her eyes, but no longer from embarrassment. No, she knew Sesshoumaru would not be happy and she would be the one to deal with him once they left. It was not something she was looking forward too, but there was nothing she could do about it now. Her in-laws had begun something that was going to cause a lot of turmoil here for a while. She just hoped Sesshoumaru's control would not snap when she next saw him. She was not so sure he would not find her to blame for this and decide to get rid of her instead.

"Rin, slow down." Izayoi called after the ebony-haired woman, stopping her almost immediately. "Girl, why are you in such a hurry?"

Rin stared at Izayoi, shocked that she had picked up her pace and had not noticed. "I'm sorry, I did not notice I had picked up my speed."

"Rin . . . Are you afraid of Sesshoumaru?" Izayoi asked, hoping the Rin would confide in her.

Rin bit her lip, briefly wondering if she should confide in her and if lady Izayoi would help her, but only to quickly did she remember Tsutsuji's apologetic hug from earlier. Izayoi was as human as she was and she doubted if lord Sugimi would help her. She did not know the male enough to answer that question in any which way. Who knew, may be he was just like his son. Rin shook her head, then turned to continue walking toward the front door.

". . . the only real prison is fear and the only real freedom is freedom from fear itself." Izayoi whispered as she caught up to Rin, squeezing her arm gently.

"Excuse me?" Rin asked, bewildered as she turned to stare at her mother-in-law.

"Rin, Sesshoumaru cannot harm you, if he does, well you can leave him and let him deal with the why's of the scandal." Izayoi said, knowing she had not been asked for her opinion, but unable to leave without trying to break the gap that lay between them. The girl needed to know there was help if she needed it.

"Mate?" Sugimi called out as he and Inuyasha came into view. "Lets go, we are done here. Good bye, young Rin. I hope to hear some happy news soon."

"I hope so too," Izayoi said as she met her mate and both proceeded toward the main entrance, with its huge artistically decorated doors still open from earlier.

Inuyasha turned and bidded his sister-in-law good bye. Her soft reply was calm, before she turned and retreated into the recesses of the house. Frowning, Inuyasha turned to follow the retreating older couple. _Sesshoumaru better not lay a hand on her after this. He'll lose everything otherwise_.

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

Rin walked down the dark hallways toward her bedroom, nearly falling more times than she could count. She was hungry and tired, a deadly combination at the moment, since she was worried over how Sesshoumaru would take this latest development. She was certain Tsutsuji was still waiting for her and that was good. At least it was some kind of protection if she ended up needing it, right?

"Lady Rin?"

Rin stopped cold.

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

_Ja'ne_ (bye)

Yoru no Chandra


	8. Chapter 8

Fake

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

_Previously..._

"Lady Rin?"

Rin stopped cold.

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

"Lady Rin?" Yusuke asked as he stepped out of the darkness. His mistress was staring at him, relief evident in her expressive chocolate eyes.

"Oh Yusuke . . . sorry I thought you were, um, someone else," Rin responded, her heart still pounding so much blood per second she would be surprised if she didn't get high blood pressure from it. _Calm down_, she told herself, a sinking feeling making its way through her body. She was scared, terrified if her body was to be listened too. And she couldn't believe it. Over what?

Stupid question. Sesshoumaru, her mate who'd never wanted her. Who would kill her if he could get away with it after he found out she was carrying his first pup, and, in everyone's eyes, his heir.

Yusuke didn't ask her what she meant; every servant and guard in this palace would know the answer to that. "Lady Rin, Lord Sesshoumaru has demanded to see you."

Rin nodded, wanting to ask how her mate appeared, but choosing the cowards way out. She would not ask about him, giving him more importance then was necessary was stupid. But it had also been stupid of her to think Sesshoumaru would let it go, now that she thought about it, she should have realized Sesshoumaru would never let it go. In fact, she could very well be walking to her death. "Where to?

"Your bedchamber, milady," Yusuke whispered as he led the way. It was the only place where Lord Sesshoumaru would not typically be found, and it had surprised Yusuke greatly when he'd heard that his master was waiting for his mate there. Whatever had happened in the meeting with his father, Yusuke had not been able to judge based upon the features of his master. But his youkai aurora had been elevated, which could not be a good sign for his young mistress. Except for the fact that, his senses would be focused on something else entirely and not on the scent that was even now beginning to show itself again.

Rin closed her eyes, wondering when she had become such an insipid creature. Here she was, as complacent as a stupid cow walking toward the destination, her mate awaited her in. A mate that was capable of killing her. Didn't she had a sense of self-preservation? And if not for herself, what about the baby? She owed the child a chance at life. Of course, if she defied Sesshoumaru, that could very well mean her death, but complying could mean nothing more then having to endure his stoic recriminations and no more. Either way, possible death was imminent and she was calm and cool. Must have rubbed off from that faithless cur of a mate.

However, one thing did trouble her. Something that was always in her mind, so she asked, "what if he smells me?"

"Let us hope he does not, milady. I don't think right this moment would be the best time for him to find that out. . . He appeared a bit troubled. However, if he'd instinctively accepted you already as his mate then there would be no way to hide your delicate state. That, never-the-less, is not the case."

No more was said as they made their way toward the endless halls. The sun was already setting in, creating long shadows and dark places in the hallways. The lights here and there would not be turned on until about an hour or two.

The closer they got to her room, the tighter Rin's emotions wound themselves up and, at the moment, she would be hard pressed to define any one of them. One thing was sure though, all of them were negative and the most recognizable was the fear coursing through her veins. A fear that consumed her and began to eat away at her sense of self. The same fear that had gripped her from the moment Dr. Kuronuma had explained away all her symptoms in one small, concise sentence, _"You are pregnant."_ Only this time, that fear did not lie dormant crouching around in the shadows of her mind. It suffocated her within it's disarming clutches.

_**"The only real prison is fear and the only real freedom is freedom from fear."**_

The thought flashed for a second then was gone. Rin didn't know where it had come from, but it somehow eased her mind. She was still terrorized, still wishing herself somewhere else, yet she could think now. Lady Izayoi had said it. Rin trembled, but she took up the slow steps forward again, refusing to acknowledge Yusuke as he stood a yard ahead of her, his olive eyes shadowed behind his red strands. She had to trust Izayoi. He could not harm her now, if his wish was so great, he would not harm her now. And Rin wanted freedom, real freedom for once since she had trapped herself in this never ending waking-nightmare.

Yusuke wanted to say something, but he didn't know what. Lady Rin was trying to be brave and he couldn't stop her because if he did so, she would forever be scared and unable to be courageous again. Signing, he bowed waist deep and extended his arm out to his side, signaling her to proceed.

Yusuke, himself, now followed her five steps behind. As a pure youkai he was capable of sensing her fear, yet he did not point that out to his mistress. She was already too nervous to start with.

Time passed to quickly for Rin as she found herself almost outside her door. "Maybe he is not there?" Rin murmured, more to herself than to the guard behind her. She might want to experience some time where she felt like she could take on the world, but thinking it and actually doing it were two different things. Because, paramount in her mind, was the fact that Sesshoumaru could very well kill her. And what type of mother would she be if she'd willingly killed herself and her unborn child?

Her child had to live. But she was here now and there was no way out, but forward.

"He is there, milady." Yusuke muttered back, not wanting her to delusion herself.

Terror over what she would find inside and of what would happen to her made her hand shake as she reached for the door handle. "Yusuke leave, you do not needed here further."

Without looking back to see if he had left or not, Rin hesitantly turned the handle and let go, watching as the door noiselessly opened.

_**"The only real prison is fear and the only real freedom is freedom from fear."**_

_Right, Lady Izayoi . . . I want to be free_, Rin thought as she courageously walked forward until she was well into the room, the door closing from her light push as she entered and side-stepped from the way.

The time had come, but Rin could not move further in.

"Lord Se-"

An unseen hand flew out of nowhere toward her throat, cutting precious air from entering into her lungs just as she was, at the same time, thrown back into the walk. The lack of air instinctively driving her hands toward the one keeping her from breathing in an unsuccessful attempt to free herself.

Red-rimmed, blue-devil eyes glared at her, reminding Rin of last night's failed escape.

In a low, almost intimate whisper, Sesshoumaru growled, "I could not kill you last night because of my father's imminent arrival, earlier today for the same reason, but now . . . there is no reason for me to keep you alive. After all, either way I will not get the title."

"Sessh . . ." Rin managed to say before the strong hand pressed further down on her throat.

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

_**Ja'ne**_ (bye)

Yoru no Chandra


	9. Chapter 9

Fake

Just in case, here is a disclaimer: Don't own any characters.

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

_Previously..._

An unseen hand flew out of nowhere toward her throat, cutting precious air from entering into her lungs just as she was, at the same time, thrown back into the walk. The lack of air instinctively driving her hands toward the one keeping her from breathing in an unsuccessful attempt to free herself.

Red-rimmed, blue-devil eyes glared at her, reminding Rin of last night's failed escape.

In a low, almost intimate whisper, Sesshoumaru growled, "I could not kill you last night because of my father's imminent arrival, earlier today for the same reason, but now . . . there is no reason for me to keep you alive. After all, either way I will not get the title."

"Sessh . . ." Rin managed to say before the strong hand pressed further down on her throat.

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

Sesshoumaru tightened his hold on the filthy human's throat, death's messengers already gathering for the kill. It was so simple, so easy to kill this human pest and he was enjoying every minute of it. She would be dead soon, but not soon enough. He wanted to strangle her slowly, let her suffer. She and his father would pay for this, but the human would not live to regret it.

Her body still held enough strength in it that she still could support herself, but as seconds ticked by she grew weaker. Even now her limb hands fell to her side, brown eyes glazing over in her reddish-blue face. It was a sure sign of her imminent death.

A small smile graced his lips, for he wanted to send her off to the netherworld with the image of his happiness engraved in her mind for all eternity.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Yusuke yelled from behind the closed door, hating his inability to break the stronger demon's barrier in such a dire time. Tsutsuji cried behind him, as well as a handful of servants, including Jaken. They were the very same lot that had tried to help her escape last night plus a few more that hadn't had the courage to do so, but were here now, imagining the fate befalling their kind mistress. "Lord Sesshoumaru, what are you doing? Open the door! Let us in! You will gain nothing from our mistress' death! For everything that is sacred, OPEN THE DOOR!"

Sesshoumaru ignored the racket as it continued. As if they could stop him. _No matter, she is as good as dead now_.

And Rin was as good as dead now. She was unconscious, breath almost impossible for her in his grip and no way to fight him in her state. Not that she would have had a chance, anyway. Rin unconsciously tried to take a deep breath, but wasn't able too. Her last breaths still difficult for her, Sesshoumaru wanted her dead and he would make sure that she was gone from this world for good before he let her go.

Just as she would have taken her last breath, Sesshoumaru noticed something different, a scent. As he noted that particularity, a small light, invisible to youkai because of its pure nature, gathered itself from around Rin's womb and pushed outward. Then everything went black for him. When next he was aware of his surroundings, Sesshoumaru found himself in the same place, but holding air. His rage was gone.

Confusion overtook his mind and Sesshoumaru had to take a few seconds to rid himself of it. Looking about, Sesshoumaru found his mate on the ground in front of him. She was positioned as if she had been dropped, a heap on the floor, and Sesshoumaru was sure he had not done that. Drop her, that is.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Yusuke still yelled, many of those behind him sure they were going to find Rin's dead body when they were allowed to enter.

Glaring at the door, Sesshoumaru reached for it, only to stop a mere inch from the door handle. There it was again. That scent. Sniffing, Sesshoumaru located its origins and almost lost his somehow regained calm again to madness. The scent, it came from her. Not just from her, but a specific part of her.

_That damned human!_ A horrifying growl came from his throat. Unceremoniously, Sesshoumaru bent down and hauled her up then carried her toward the bed where he dumped her unconscious body.

Rin groaned, able to breath now, but lost to everyone for the time being.

Sesshoumaru glared down at her. He was shocked, angry, surprised and, well, something else he did not wish to know, but the anger won at the end as he stared down at the unconscious Rin. That she was in the state that she was in had surprised him and-damn her! She had tried to runaway with a pup in her womb-his pup!

The thoughts consumed him just as his anger had, red slipping in to his sight. She was breeding; a hanyou would be born. That hanyou would be his . . . Sesshoumaru shook with his anger, he would rather lose his chance at the title than have a hanyou born as his heir.

_"She is the descendant of biological miracles..."_

Sesshoumaru stilled as that thought entered his raging mind. Another quickly followed it. _"Rin-your mate-is the descendant of biological miracles. What I mean is that she . . . uh . . . her female ancestors were capable of reproducing full-breed youkai babies when mated with one. And we-I think that she is also capable of such a thing." _

That's right. Sesshoumaru growled as he stood up straight, his red eyes now returning to its usual amber color. This filth was capable of bearing full breed youkai. _How?_ Hell if he knew, but he could wait and see. Her breeding also rid him of mating with her. There was only the part of her willingness; he'd force it if he had too. Sesshoumaru turned and walked away from the girl, toward the door. So her use wasn't over yet? Well it did not matter; she would die one way or another.

Opening the door, he was greeted by two servants unbalanced from the opening of the door and falling down on their sides in front of him. Behind them was a small crowd, many of them women.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken asked, his voice soft, but still annoying to hear. Everybody there dreaded what he or she would find.

"Call Kusatta to me. I shall be in the study. Have her there in less than an hour, Jaken." With that, Sesshoumaru walked away, obviously heading toward the place he expected Kusatta to arrive at in an hour.

Cursing under his breath, Jaken walked away after his master, saying only, "I'll come by later. Lets hope that poor girl is all right." Under his breath, he muttered, "I knew this would not end well, but did Lord Inu no Taisho take my warning? No and now look what happened to Rin. Sacrificed, just like I told them . . ."

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

By the time Jaken returned, Rin was dressed in a nightgown, hair brushed and still unconscious, though now merely asleep. "How is she?"

"She will be fine. Mysteriously, the only bruise she has is the one around her neck." Tsutsuji stated as she continued to nit the beginnings of a small sweater for the unborn child in white thread.

Looking around at the femininely decorated room and seeing no one, Jaken asked, "Where is everyone? I didn't take more than fifteen minutes, so . . ."

Without looking up again, Tsutsuji responded, "Some went to try and relieve some of their anger, others to do their work so Master does not punish Mistress for their absence from work. And yet others are bringing some thread and needles to nit while we take care of her through the night."

Jaken sighed; he would not be needed. "Alright then, I'll go and await that whore's arrival, then retire to bed, myself. Call me if anything goes wrong."

"Right."

Turning back to where he came from, Jaken walked through the door and quickened his pace. He would have to call Miroku and let him know what had happened. Inu no Taisho had to know about this and do something or Rin might die. Her and the heir.

"Jaken, where are you going?"

Jaken turned and silently greeted the younger male. There was to many young people here, Jaken thought now that he stared at the young man in front of him. Yusuke looked about twenty-four, but was far older, exactly five-hundred-and-one years old and that Tsutsuji girl looked eighteen when she was one-hundred-and-twenty-eight. Then there were others like; Akio, strategist expert and twin brother of Akira; Etsuko, Rin's companion who was away right now because of family problems; Shizuka, the guard captain; Haruka, the main cook; Osamu, a guard like Yusuke, but how did his name turn out to mean the opposite of what his personality was like, Jaken would never understand. Then there was Ryuu who really was a dragon-youkai in human shape and countless others who were not present at the moment.

The young man now walking next to him was Akira and _he_ was named correctly. Bright and intelligent was anyone's first description of him. And it didn't help that Akira and his twin were handsome, almost as much as Yusuke, but then again most youkai were.

"Going to wait for Master's whore," Jaken mumbled as he walked toward the main entrance.

"Oh . . . well then, bye!" Akira exclaimed, already running back to whence he came from, his raven hair flying behind him.

Sighing, Jaken walked toward the phone and picked it up, sensing no one he quickly dialed the number and waited a few seconds before a husky voice picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Miroku, why is your voice-"

"Throat sore . . . Yelled at Inuyasha too much yesterday," Miroku cut in, quickly changing the subject lest he ask the why of it. "What's up?"

"I was thinking about that story . . ." Jaken supplied, glancing around him for good measure

"Alright, tell me it." Miroku said, becoming alert and grabbing a piece of paper and pen to jot down the important facts.

"Fluffy had lose of mind and charged delicate gift, bruising her, almost killing. Then the snake arrives presently. That's all, inform Mighty Man."

Miroku grinned, hearing Jaken say such weird things, never the less, understanding his message. Sesshoumaru had done it now. "Right, bye."

"Bye."

"Toad, who were you talking too?"

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

Ja'ne (Bye)

Yoru no Chandra


	10. Chapter 10

Fake

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha series characters._

NOW, on with the story...

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

_Previously . . ._

"Toad, who were you talking too?"

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

Jaken sighed, recognizing the too-sweet-to-to-be-real voice of the speaker. Was there anyway that _she_ could not be so noisy? No, there wasn't. Turning around, Jaken looked up and blankly stared up at the black-haired, amber-eyed female. Yep, it was her.

"Hello, Kusatta . . ."

Kusatta glared at the small youkai in front of her, obviously maddened that he had slighted her question. "Why have I been called, toad?"

Jaken ignored the anger in her voice and stance. He was too old to deal with such impertinence and to used to that kind of attitude from her to care. Jaken turned and walked away from her, merely stating, "Follow me."

_Damn that toad, _Kusatta cursed as she followed him wherever the hell it was that he was taking her. If it wasn't for Sesshoumaru and his. . .well. . . everything, she would have left and gone after that Naraku fellow long ago. But she wasn't stupid and she knew all too well what she would be leaving behind if she left Sesshoumaru. All that money, the gems, the territory, the power and above all else Sesshoumaru himself. That male was an exceptional lover, rough and possessive in his claiming, but damn did she love it, crave it. Of course there would not be anyone else in her life that would be as blessed as he was in looks and proportions. Those types of men were so scares, after all. Gloating, Kusatta thought, _Until that damned mate of his dies, I'll wait and abide by this lowly youkai's superior attitude, but once I am Sesshoumaru's true mate, he's dead_.

Jaken sighed again and unconsciously thought there were to many sighs today. What would Lord Sugimi do? Maybe nothing, maybe something, who knew? But Jaken would not tell him everything that had happened, especially Lady Rin's pregnancy. As is was, Jaken dreaded the possibility of Lord Sesshoumaru having already found out Lady Rin's. If he had, that would explain the reason behind his decision to abort his assault. But how could Jaken find out without giving himself away? And if he told Lord Inu no Taisho about it, he was sure Lord Sesshoumaru would find out sooner then necessary, _if_ he didn't already know.

"Toad, where is Sesshoumaru?"

"_Lord_ Sesshoumaru is in his study." Jaken answered, annoyed that the female dared to use Lord Sesshoumaru's name without an honorific. Lady Rin was the only one in this household with the right to address her mate as such. It didn't matter that Kusatta was intimate with him on a regular basis.

Looking up through narrowed eyes, Jaken saw the huge double doors up ahead. Was it just him or was every entrance here huge? No, it was not just him. Almost every entrance in Sesshoumaru's palace was gigantic, especially the doors that led to rooms of importance like the main hall, the study, the kitchen, the dinning room, the ballroom, and the Master's and Mistress' bedrooms. There were too many big doors.

Finding himself in front of the doors that he had just criticized, Jaken lifted up his hand and began knocking in a slow and patient way. Long years as Lord Sesshoumaru's personal servant and assistant had taught him just how to knock so his Master didn't get vexed over it because of his sensitive ears.

"Kusatta, come in." Sesshoumaru's monotonous voice was heard through the door.

Kusatta grinned. Guessing by the frostier tone of voice, Sesshoumaru was not a happy youkai at the moment and that could translate to some hot, rough sex probably taking place very soon. Still grinning, she walked toward the door, opened it and proceeded to walk in, slamming the door on Jaken's face.

"Hello, darling, what's wrong?" Kusatta asked in a silky voice that Sesshoumaru found not at all distracting at the moment, but unwilling to admit to himself that it was because Kusatta's voice was to unrealistically sweet compared to Rin's naturally soft voice.

Kusatta smiled when Sesshoumaru said nothing and walked toward the stoic youkai in front of her, sitting in a leather chair behind his red wood desk. "Are you sure?" She asked as she slid herself onto Sesshoumaru's desk to sit in front of him. Then leaning forward so she could wind her arms around his neck.

Sesshoumaru glared at her, and silently willed her to take her arms away from him. "Father was here."

"I know, that's why you sent me away, remember?" Kusatta murmured, a faked sadness in her voice. Her raven locks hiding her amber eyes. She looked the picture of dejection.

"He ordered that I must beget a child with Lady Rin," Sesshoumaru stated, inwardly appalled that he had used his unwanted mate's name.

"What?" Kusatta shrieked.

For some reason Sesshoumaru found himself unable to further confide in the female in front of him about Rin's condition. Had he done so, he would have cleared up Kusatta's assumptions, instead deciding to move on to the other matter that had caused him to lose control earlier that day, "He also made sure that not only must the filth and I breed together, but he made her responsible of the title's hand down when the infant is born."

Kusatta didn't shriek, didn't move, just stared in horror and disbelief at him. _No, no, no, __no, NO!_ Kusatta screeched inside her head once she was able to think again, already imagining Sesshoumaru thrusting her away because he no longer wanted her. _But that was just ridiculous, right_?

Sesshoumaru watched her closely for a few seconds before standing up and walking toward the window where his father had stood earlier, unknowingly proving him right in his lack of attention to the grounds below. He could care less about Kusatta's preference, if she stayed or left, it mattered not to him. If he must he would look for another when he felt the need to fuck again. Now, though, his thoughts centered on his unwillingness to tell the female about his bitch breeding already... wait, _his what_? Inwardly growling, Sesshoumaru cursed the way he was reacting to Rin's pregnancy. Why was it that just the thought of her breeding caused his primal, instinctual self to react so possessively? What caused this reaction? Because it wasn't just him, every I nu-oni male felt this way when their mates were breeding, whether they liked the mate or not did not matter.

Then there was his black out earlier when he'd been choking the human. What had caused that?

For the past thirty minutes or so, his rage had mysteriously disappeared and had left him clear of mind, able to think without any distractions. Sesshoumaru wondered about it and had as of yet not come up with anything. Though, thinking back, he realized that the black out had occurred around the time he had scented his pup in Rin's womb.

Had it something to do with the pup? No, it could not be that. No matter what the pup was, it was to soon, for such things to happen. As far as he knew, a baby's interference between his parents did not occur until much later, around the last two or three months of breeding. So what had caused it? Rin, with her gift of breeding pure youkai, may-hap also had some other capabilities?

Sesshoumaru glared outside, still not noticing anything except that darkness had already arrived. He would wait; see if that filth he was mated to told him of her state. He would not say anything now, not even to Kusatta, though it wasn't like he ever told her much, anyway. She was good for only one thing and that was all. But that left the last part. How was he to convince the human to willingly give him the title? He could not force her or threaten her as he had first thought. It would be evident in her scent when she told his father of her decision. So how?

"Sesshoumaru?" Kusatta called, her mind a jumble of incoherent thoughts.

"What?"

"What did you mean? You cannot have the title until-"

"Until she and I have an heir." Sesshoumaru supplied after Kusatta failed to continue.

"Then . . ." Kusatta couldn't believe this.

"Then she will decide if I deserve the title or not." Sesshoumaru grounded out, turning toward the daffy female who was acting stupider then usual. Why had he even called her to him?

Kusatta, unaware of Sesshoumaru's growing impatience, asked, "How will that happen? After all, even I can honestly say that you've been anything but kind to her. If she is to decide, won't she have to do it willingly?"

When Sesshoumaru didn't say anything, she continued, "Then, you never stand a chance, darling. Forcing her is out of the question because her scent would give her away in front of your father."

Sesshoumaru sent her one of his frostiest looks. He already knew that, so what was she up to? "Explain yourself."

Kusatta grinned, hiding the fear Sesshoumaru caused behind it. "If she has to do it willingly and you don't stand a chance now . . . well . . . Darling, how did you get her to _willingly_ become your mate in the first place?"

Sesshoumaru's face went blank, the lights above no help at all in revealing exactly when he realized what she meant, just to make sure he _did_ understand, she volunteered, "Fake your feelings again, Sesshoumaru. Seduce her and make her trust you again. Though, I don't know how your going to do that since you would first wish her dead, but you did it once, I'm sure you can do it again. You'll have to travel most of the time, I'm sure, just so you don't give yourself away. Then there's fucking her . . . I can't help you there."

"Leave."

Kusatta almost got whiplash when she turned to look at him completely, "Excuse me?"

Sesshoumaru stared at the woman in front of him and rephrased his earlier comment, "Leave or you shall be escorted out."

Kusatta smile and stood, but did not walk toward the door, instead she went to where Sesshoumaru was at and hugged him. Looking up at his expressionless face, Kusatta purred, "Your tense, angry . . . Let me take them away. I think we both need it right now, don't you think?"

Sesshoumaru said nothing, his body already reacting to her, but his mind completely aloft from it. In that moment, Sesshoumaru came to the conclusion that, though his body was still aroused by hers, Kusatta had already exceeded her worth in his mind and no longer appealed to him thoroughly. It was time to get rid of her and look for another; it wouldn't harm to keep her available, though.

Mistaking his silence as his agreement for her to proceed, Kusatta moved her hands to his haori so she could start pealing it off. She never understood why his family used the ancient clothing style at home, but she defiantly saw the way it made them all look eternal and unreachable, and that was a very potent attraction she could not disregard. Standing on her tiptoes, Kusatta stretched and kissed Sesshoumaru on his firm lips. Pressed as she was to him, her hands between them, she felt his arousal pressed into her lower belly and moaned, even though he was still not fully aroused, he was already large. Seconds later, Kusatta found herself opening her eyes because the youkai she had just been kissing had not really responded. His bodily reaction didn't count since she couldn't really force herself onto him.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Kusatta, did you not understand what I just said?" Sesshoumaru asked, his voice soft and, unbeknownst to him, sexy.

Flush red with embarrassment, Kusatta backed away and asked, "Why?"

"I will call you some other time."

Kusatta flushed even redder and, muttering, "alright," turned and quickly got out of there. If she wanted to stay as his lover and later his mate, she knew she must not go against him, yet be able to bring his passion to life. And that she could do. What sucked was that she would have to go to that rented apartment and actually live in it until he called her back.

"Well, if it isn't _Lady_ Kusatta," Osamu wondered out loud as he and Shizuka, the Captain of the Guard came upon her, coming from a hallway to Kusatta's left.

"What do _you_ want?" Kusatta spat out, Jaken she had to respect somewhat because of his status so high up in the chain, but these mere guards, she did not.

"Nothing from you, we are just doing are job, you know? Wait, you don't know. Someone as idle as you could not possibly know what work is, let alone what the word 'job' means." Osamu stated sarcastically as he lifted his head somewhat to stare down at her like he had seen her do many times.

Kusatta trembled with rage and would have screamed his head off if the other person's movements hadn't caught her eyes.

Osamu, noticing Kusatta's gaze, turned and watched as his captain walked away without saying a word. That was just like Shizuka, walking away from someone she did not wish to talk to. Actually, if there was someone that she didn't like she would simply leave, refusing to talk to or hear that person. If someone she disliked needed to talk to her, that person would need a go-between to get whatever he or she needed to say across to her. And forget trying to get her to do something she didn't want to do. If she didn't like something, everyone would have a hell of a time to get her to do it and then she still didn't do it half the time.

Questioning glares turned to Osamu, as Kusatta silently ordered him to explain to her why Shizuka had pivoted and left without a word.

Smirking, Osamu took a step to his right and began walking after Shizuka, saying out loud, "Like hell I'm going to tell you, stupid. Or wasn't it obvious?"

Kusatta grinded her teeth together, forcing herself to stay where she was. _Stupid?_ _That little son of a_- Kusatta took a deep breath and vowed to have that asshole and the rude female killed as soon as she became mistress here. With an unlady-like huff, Kusatta stomped away, heading in the direction she had been heading just a few minutes ago.

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

Back in the study, Sesshoumaru had resumed his seat behind his desk and was in deep concentration. What Kusatta had said was probably true. Apparently she wasn't as stupid as he had thought. It was probably the only way he could obtain the title. But . . . could he do it?

Yes, he could.

So why did he doubt himself?

Leaning back onto the leather chair, Sesshoumaru began planning. He would fake it again and obtain what he wanted. Nothing was ever out of his reach, nothing impossible to him. He would do anything to get what he wanted, anything.

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

Ja'ne

Yoru no Chandra


	11. Chapter 11

Fake

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

Tsutsuji sighed. It was the eighth time someone done so in the past hour and it would surely not be the last. It was past dinnertime, almost nine. She wasn't hungry, just bored. She adored her mistress, but it was boring to just sit here and do nothing except watch over Lady Rin. And she wasn't even the only one here, there was Akio, Haruka and Ryuu. Two male youkai and one female, all young and it was still boring.

Ryuu, the eldest out of all four of them noticed her sighed and gave one of his own followed by a over the top yawn. Right now he would rather be asleep, but he had been volunteered to stay there for the first shift of the night. A picture of a grinning Osamu appeared in his head and he wished, for the thousand time, to have reacted quickly enough and throttled that bastard before he'd made his quick getaway.

_No you wouldn't_, Ryuu's more mellow personality called back to him.

_Yes I would_, He countered. Sometimes it was not easy to have a split personality and more times than he would like to admit he found himself arguing with his other self. Strangers thought he was crazy, but the reason he talked to himself was that he was a double-headed dragon youkai and thus had two heads in his true form and a split personality in his human form.

"Ryuu, what's wrong? Lost to your other side?" Akio joked from the other side of the room.

Said dragon youkai grinned, "Yep he lost to me, hehe." Almost immediately afterward the grin dropped and Ryuu stated, "You believe my other side and I'll take my frustration out on you, Akio."

Akio grinned, seeing both sides of Ryuu come out and contradict each other was confusing to people who didn't know him, but just hilarious for people who did.

"Do so and you'll have to deal with me," Sesshoumaru said as he drew the door open and walked through it.

To say that the four youkai in the room were shocked was an understatement.

"Lord Sesshoumaru . . ." Haruka muttered, frozen to her chair as she watched her master walk toward his unconscious mate.

Sounding hesitant, Sesshoumaru asked, "How is she?"

No one answered at first. Sesshoumaru was leaning forward and running long fingers through Rin's hair. He looked as stoic as ever, revealing nothing of his thoughts, he looked normal to them, however, what he was doing wasn't.

Tsutsuji gulped, but since she was the one closest to him she was unanimously picked to answer him, "She will be alright, Master. Just rest and food will do."

Sesshoumaru gave Rin one last caress, then straightened and began walking toward the door again, still as emotionless as before. At the threshold, Sesshoumaru turned and monotonously ordered, "Keep her abed until evening. If she awakens then, dress her and send her to dine with me. Move her things to the Mistress chambers." Sesshoumaru turned and walked away, the door closing behind him.

"What just happened?" Haruka asked, bewildered and too surprised to say much more.

Seconds passed, then minutes. No one could come up with any explanation for what had just occurred, but all were worried. Lord Sesshoumaru wasn't the type to do such things. . . was he?

No, he wasn't.

Then why had he done this?

Everyone's thoughts ran around the same lines, but no one was willing to repeat them out loud. So lost in their own thoughts were they that they nearly fell from their seats when Osamu chirped from the window sill, "I think he's gone crazy or something. Maybe he isn't the real master; Kusatta must have kidnapped the old one and replaced him with this one. Or aliens-"

"Osamu, shut up!" Everyone hissed, froze then gave each other worried looks before they simultaneously turned and stared at the sleeping girl under the rose color comforter. She moved and muttered something they all heard. "The baby . . ."

Half of the roam stood paralyzed, shocked into silence. It wasn't that they didn't know about the baby, but the scent they caught in the air gave it away. It was obviously that of a breeding woman.

Groaning, Osamu whispered, "I'm leaving . . . let's just hope that Master Sesshoumaru didn't smell it in his craziness tonight."

As he left, one thought crossed everyone's mind simultaneously, _Not bloody likely_.

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

Hours later, when the sun was high in the sky, Rin gently moved on her comfortable bed. A sleepy yawn coming from her mouth. As her mind began working, Rin remembered what had last happened before she lost consciousness and tensed. She waited a few seconds, but instead of hearing anything Sesshoumaru-related, she heard Tsutsuji in the bathroom, mumbling something that she presumed were curses.

Rin sat up and quickly felt two things: soreness and her morning illness. Moving as quickly as she could out of the bed, Rin called a warning to the girl and ran toward the door where Tsutsuji had popped out her head and then quickly scrambled out of the bathroom and out of the way. Running past her with a hand on her mouth, Rin slammed the door shut with her free hand.

Minutes passed and Tsutsuji backed away from the door. Retching sounds passed through the door accompanied with a very unpleasant odor. It wasn't a pretty business, getting pregnant. Well, the nice part was getting it, the ugly part was going through the actual breeding.

Another loud sound from the bathroom sent Tsutsuji directly toward the armory. Opening it, she picked out a dark-red silk, three layered kimono and the gold obi that went with it. These beautiful clothing had come from Lady Izayoi's wedding gift- a complete wardrobe of exquisite taste. Bending down, Tsutsuji smiled as she retrieved a pair of matching silk slippers. Thanks to Lady Izayoi, her Lady Rin was always well dresses. To bad they were all kimonos and not modern day clothing, but they where all beautiful anyway.

Tsutsuji spinned on her heels and headed towards the changing area. She arranged the three outer layers and all its accompanying ties on a standing gold cross, where they would stay until after Lady Rin broke her fast and was ready to dress completely. Next, she made her way to the bathroom, where running water was heard. Lady Rin was going to shower. Without a qualm, the purple-eyed demon entered the occupied room and headed toward a section of the bathroom where the under kimono was to be laid out. Upon finishing her task, Tsutsuji picked up the discarded clothing and spinned toward the door.

"The breakfast will be ready when you come out, milady," Tsutsuji called behind her seconds before she closed the door.

"Is she up yet?" Haruka asked from the entrance, pulling in a food cart behind her.

"Yep, she's taking a shower right now, but she'll be out in a few minutes. What is the meal?" Tsutsuji asked as she walked toward the bed to straighten it up.

"Well, I went more liquid today since her throat is going to be sore, but it's just some strawberry and banana shake with a three milk cake piece. Also there are some pancakes and some ramen, just what she can eat right now." Haruka informed as she put the plates down in the small two people table next to the window seat where Rin and Sesshoumaru had been yesterday.

"Wow, just what she can eat today?" Tsutsuji joked as she folded the top comforter down.

Haruka glanced back and glared at the younger girl. "She didn't eat yesterday, remember?"

Wisely, Tsutsuji didn't say anything. Haruka was famous for her hard-to-anger-but-quick-to-annoy ways.

Right then Rin came out of the bathroom tying a piece of ribbon around the under kimono. "Hey, thanks for the food, I'm starving."

"The potion." Both companions reminded. Neither one of them were taking any chances after yesterday.

"Right, right geez," Rin muttered as she headed toward the dresser.

Tsutsuji sent Haruka a questioning glance. Should they tell her? If Lord Sesshoumaru was up to something, surely Lady Rin needed to know, but what if he wanted her to know?

Oblivious to the trouble behind her Rin grimaced as she swallowed the sour liquid. Really, it was too sour for anyone to drink. Putting the small jar back, Rin twisted as she rose so she faced her companions. Noticing her companions unguarded worry, she asked, "What's wrong?"

Both women's face became comical. Drat, they hadn't paid attention to her and had almost given themselves away.

"Nothing, except that yesterday-"

"I had a tummy ache and wasn't able to cook for you, sorry, milady," Haruka finished for Tsutsuji, daring the other servant to contradict her.

"Oh, no, are you alright now?" Rin asked, her nature making her fret with worry over the main cook.

"Yes, I am. I think I'll go and bully Shizuka now, if you don't mind. That youkai needs more food, but she's as stubborn as they come. Won't eat more than twice a day." With a feigned huff, Haruka left the room in a quick pace, winking at Tsutsuji as she passed her, who wore a comical look on her face again.

Rin didn't know whether to laugh or be annoyed. In the end neither won, but a smile appeared on her face. Really, what a strange bunch they where sometimes.

Sitting down in one of the two delicate chairs, Rin began eating with delight. Haruka was such a great cook.

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

Jaken cleared his throat for what seemed as the dozen time that day. Nothing. Was his lord actually avoiding him? Well, that wasn't the actual case, but it seemed like it. Lord Sesshoumaru was known to have short cleansing times, but he'd been in the bathroom close to thirty minutes now. That wasn't short, it was bloody damn double or triple his usual time. It wasn't fair, he'd simply been curious. He hadn't meant to alienate his lord by asking that question, but come to think of it, why the hell _had_ he asked that ridiculous question?

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

Sesshoumaru glared at the door again from where he sat in his bathtub. Jaken had cleared his throat for the fourteenth time and it was getting to be annoying. He had little to no patience at the moment and he swore one more clearing of the throat from his personal attendant and his servants would find out what roasted toad youkai tasted like.

_"My lord, if I might be permitted to ask, why do you act like you do with your mate? . . . Do you fear something? Or are you simply unable to deal with the fact that you lust after her?"_

Damn toad, that alone should have gotten him killed, but for some reason he could not do it. As if what he'd said had wrung true somewhere in his mind, like his nonexistent conscience for instance. What a load of shit that was! Him, lusting after a human? Ha! It was as stupid as him being afraid! But, then again . . .

Cursing inventively, Sesshoumaru remembered that he _had_ been affected by the fact his mate was breeding. And not in the way he wanted. Yesterday the plan had been simple. Go and ask how the human was doing and no more. Yet, his youkai instincts had kicked in and he found himself unable to stop his hands from caressing her hair. He had been unable to prevent the instinctual need to physically ascertain she was alive.

He would not allow his instincts to rule him, however. He would get the title one way or another. And fuck anyone who got in his way.

A small dangerous smile came over his stoic features as he rose from the tub, water glistening in rivulets down his nude form. Tonight . . . Let the games begin.

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

As the day wore on, there was little happiness around. The servants had decided to keep quiet, but that only increased the worry they felt. Sesshoumaru occupied himself with the latest reports on the gang's activities and Naraku's every visible move. While Rin tried to comprehend why she was going to be moved from room. None of the servants, Tsutsuji included, would tell her.

The day slowly came and went and Rin found herself being led to the dining room, dread filling her every bone. He would be there, so why the hell was she required to be there as well? The walk to the dining room took a few minutes, but Rin only managed to calm herself long enough to seem serene as she entered the room.

"Sit down."

Yep, he was there. Rin walked to the opposite end of the table only to find Jaken pulling her back to the other side. _What the hell_?

"Lady Rin, sit down here," Jaken motioned for her to sit on Sesshoumaru's right, which she hesitantly did.

"Leave."

Jaken turned worried eyes her way, but reluctantly did as he was ordered.

Rin stared at the plate in front of her, avoiding eye contact with her mate. What was he planning? She knew he hated her so what was this about? What did he have in mind?

"Why do you not look at me?" Sesshoumaru questioned, seemingly nonchalantly.

Rin looked up through her lashes and observed her mate. He was eating and seemed to . . . what _the hell was he eating_?

Only to little to late did Rin realize she'd spoken out loud and blushed. Why did she have to be plagued with a running mouth?

Sesshoumaru stared at Rin's head and cursed her silently. He'd thought her far below his interest, but then why had he seen her blush as pretty? There was no excuse except for his youkai nature. And being obtuse of mind, Sesshoumaru found he quickly put the blame for his lapse in instincts.

"It is not human food, girl. "

Rin didn't look up this time, but kept her head down. She stayed that way for a while as she ate until Sesshoumaru startled her out of it.

"You didn't answer my question."

Sighing, Rin put her spoon down and faced him. She wasn't that hungry anyway. And this wasn't normal; Rin's own instincts were on edge. "Why? What are you planning?"

"Nothing. Now answer my question," Sesshoumaru said from behind his napkin. Was he coming on to strong? No, he was-

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I don't see the point in-"

"Answer, _Lady_ Rin."

Rin glared. Something inside of her was dampening her fear for her and making her say things she would not normally say. "No. What are you planning Sesshoumaru?"

In a flash Sesshoumaru stood and leaned toward his mate, his chair toppling backward by the shear quickness of his movements. "Who do you think you are? How dare you contradict me?"

"I'm your mate. Lady Izayoi made it perfectly clear that you cannot hurt me." Rin nearly screamed. Where was all this courage coming from?

"If you remember, _Lady_, it didn't stop me from hurting you yesterday." Sesshoumaru growled out, forgetting he was supposed to maintain his cold demeanor.

"You do that once more and I'll refuse to give you the title!" Rin screamed.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed dangerously, but widened again in seconds. There it was again. His pup's scent. It was surrounding her and- hell. Sesshoumaru turned around and picked up his chair, sitting in it rather unceremoniously when it was back in it's place. It was definitely his pup's interference this time. Last time he hadn't been so sure, but now he was. There was no way to deny it, nor the fact that the possibility of the child being full youkai was becoming surer as time went on. Whats more, the child would be a powerful youkai if it was already successfully making his presence known. If it was not and turned out to be a half-breed, the little shit would be far more dangerous than a youkai by the looks of it.

Rin's temper cooled down as the minutes passed by and Sesshoumaru began ignoring her again. Sitting back down, Rin decided that she was hungry, after all.

"You still haven't answered my question." Sesshoumaru reminded her.

Huffing rather unlady-like, Rin stood and marched out of the room leaving a stunned Sesshoumaru behind.

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

Ja'ne

Yoru no Chandra


	12. Chapter 12

Fake

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

Rin stared up at the ceiling, wondering what had made her act like that. A distant storm caused the shudders of the window to tremble slightly drawing her worried gaze over to them, but so far there was no visible thunder. She really didn't understand and it was worrying her. What if it was the baby? What if her pregnancy was making her do such things? Hormones and all that. Oh goodness . . . Her mate would notice it.

A distant closing of a door brought Rin out of her reverie. Sitting up, Rin tried to hear any other unfamiliar sound. Of course, nothing would be familiar to her here. It was a new room done in soft red's and creamy whites with hints of gold. . . and it was far more luxurious and large than the her other one. She didn't understand why she had been changed from rooms or why this one in specific. And no one had told her.

Standing up, Rin cautiously walked towards the noise. There seemed to be some movement in the other side of the wall. The door that was there gave Rin pause. What if it was someone else's room? But whose? Being a curious one by nature, Rin noiselessly opened the door and peeked inside. Her milk chocolate eyes where wide as her gaze collided with Sesshoumaru's liquid amber one.

_What the hell was he doing here_?

Sesshoumaru felt a prick of amusement when he heard her mumbled question. This lowly human was unaware that she had talked out loud again. Was it a habit of hers? "This is my room. If I recall, I did not give you permission to enter and watch me undress."

Rin's face reddened. He was half dressed or half undressed actually. His chiseled upper body was plain to see below the light of the room. She had never actually seen his naked body, even though he _had_ mated with her. That time it had been something Rin preferred not to remember, but what she did remember was in darkness. Her mate had not turned on the light when he had come to her.

"Leave."

Rin looked up at his face and said nonchalantly, "Someone put me in this other room. I didn't know you were here. It's your fault for not telling me."

Sesshoumaru's narrowed gaze widened a bit. She dared blame him for her trespassing? "You were the one who opened that door. I am **not** to blame."

Rin shrugged as she retreated into her room. Before closing the door, Rin commented back, "I was curious because I heard sounds. . . so it's _your_ fault."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened a fraction of an inch more. She was becoming more and more audacious as time went by.

Minutes later, the room was dark. Shadows created interesting designs on the walls and furniture it blanketed. The moonless sky added to the darkness on the night, the incoming storm already creating faraway earthly music and momentarily lighting the night. The storm was nearer and really acting up now. In those moments when the earth was illuminated by the electricity in the sky, golden eyes were revealed from the darkest part of the master bedroom.

Sesshoumaru growled silently, another thunderbolt lighting the room briefly. Noises began to be heard from across the wall behind his bead. That human filth seemed to be moving about the room. Another rumble was heard though the lightning was to far away to illuminate the darkness in his room. Miraculously the sounds from Rin's bedroom stopped for those few seconds, but began once again in earnest when it passed.

It was driving him crazy. Sesshoumaru did not require sleep like humans, but it was a pleasure he often took since there where times when sleep was the only thing to do at night. But that filth was making it impossible to enjoy his leisure time. What had made him give that rash order to have her moved to the mistress chamber?

Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat. Now that he thought about it, it wasn't an order he would have given had he been oblivious of his pup inside of her womb. Hell, he would not have caressed her had he not known of the fragile life growing inside of her.

Sesshoumaru sighed. The pup. He had no doubt that it was the pup doing all of this. After all his pup had been strong enough to freeze him when he'd tried to kill Rin earlier and it had given his mother needed courage at dinner. Then again, his instincts weren't helping his way of thinking either. Whether he wanted it or not, which he didn't, his bitch was now breeding and his instincts had automatically answered the ancient call running through his very essence. And until she gave birth to his pup it would remain like this. He would feel more than uncomfortable, it would be almost an unbearable agony to have her away from him where he didn't know if she was fine or not. It was damned bothersome, but he could not kill his offspring or his breeding mate, his nature would never allow it.

Another thunderbolt flashed nearer than the last one had. The shuffling noises from Rin's assigned room on the other side of the wall hushed instantly only to be followed by scurrying feet.

"Sesshoumaru?" Rin whined out as she peaked from the door into the darkened larger room.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer, but he was fully alert. What did she want?

Rin shifted from one foot to the other. After a few seconds and no reply to her call, Rin began pulling the door shut, but a rather loud thunder had her racing forward to where the bed was half in shadows and divining rapidly under the cool cover.

Sesshoumaru stared down to where Rin lay under his cover in a fetus position. _What the hell_?

Another loud thunderbolt had Rin squeaking in fright, unknowingly hurting the youkai's sensitive ears.

"Shut up, girl."

Rin stopped immediately and lowered the cover to reveal her pretty brown eyes. "Hello . . ." She whispered in a horse voice, no doubt the result from her earlier squeak.

"What are you doing here?"

In Rin's mind, Sesshoumaru's icy voice was nothing compared with the terrible storm outside. "I called, but you didn't answer."

"Leave," Sesshoumaru threatened only to see Rin's brisk shaking of her head. "Why?"

Another and much closer thunderbolt sent Rin flying into Sesshoumaru's unprepared body, clinging to it as if it were her only life line. Or her protection.

Sesshoumaru lay there, dumbfounded, at what had just occurred. Realization coursing through him as time ticked by and Rin's hold became stronger and more desperate as the thunderstorm came into full fury, bolts of natural electricity rumbling in the sky and illuminating the earth below it. She was afraid of thunderstorms. Well, more like terrified by the feel of it.

"Let go," Sesshoumaru whispered after a rather lengthy thunderbolt sequence.

"No, please, no," Rin whimpered out even as Sesshoumaru removed her arms from around him.

"It is not the first storm you've faced while living here and not once-"

"Tsutsuji was there, but she didn't come today," Rin cried as another loud crack sounded from outside, this time coming from atop the palace. Sesshoumaru still held her viciously trembling hands so she found herself unable to seek comfort from him.

Nights like these had never terrified her before until she learned of her mother's death and, later, her father's too. Both had died in the same weather conditions even though mother had passed away when she was four and her father just recently. Now thunderstorms brought back her own terror of dying just like her parents, during a thunderstorm.

Sesshoumaru observed her as she drowned in her terror, tears flowing down her cheeks. Something was tugging at him deep inside. He would have wondered about it if his pup's scent hadn't permeated the air around him. There was no choice about what would happen next and for the rest of the night. His pup would have his way one way or another.

Reluctantly, Sesshoumaru let go of Rin's hands, which went around his waist within seconds of being set free, and ever so reluctantly put his arms around her small frame while Rin cried.

Time passed and before long Rin fell into an exhausted sleep. Sesshoumaru lay there long after, unable to sleep because of the disgust developing within him. He would have gotten rid of her as soon as she was unconscious, but that would not fit into his plan. She must trust him, and love him again. The more he thought about the situation at hand, the more it was favorable to the end he wanted. For now he would have to grit his teeth and let her remain in his bed and damn his gut-retching disgust. He would take every chance offered to him, after all, every great mastermind knew how to control and maintain every advantage at his disposal.

As he plotted, sleep came eerily to him; like a silent ghost that caught him unaware and plunged him into oblivion.

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

Ja'ne (Bye)

Yoru no Chandra


	13. Chapter 13

Fake

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

Sunlight slowly made it's way up the sky, inching further and further into the dark room. Rin shrunk away from it when the first sun rays reached her, but it was no good, the sun would not be waylaid.

"Stop that, girl."

If the sun had not awakened her, the sleepy voice did. Rin sat up as fast as she could and stared at Sesshoumaru. Brown eyes met sleep-softened amber. Gasping, Rin stared at her mate and turned a bright red.

"What are you staring at?" Sesshoumaru asked. Unbelievable, he'd fallen asleep.

Rin tried to look away, but found herself mesmerized by what she saw. Sesshoumaru was nude . . .oh goodness. Such fine abs and chest . . . and those arms, that neck. _Damn_, Rin thought, wondering if drool had made it's way down her chin. Damn that cover keeping the rest of him concealed!

"Human."

"Yes?"

"Stop ogling me."

Laughter bubbled out from Rin's throat. This was just hilarious. Here she was with the man that had put her through hell for the past month, almost drooling over his god-like body and he was acting like a prick.

Sesshoumaru glared at the chit, considering if she had somehow gone crazy through the night.

A familiar feeling began at the pit of her stomach and Rin could not stand up fast enough to run back to her room.

One second Rin was sitting in front of Sesshoumaru laughing her head off and the next she was gone through the connecting doorway. _What the hell was going on_? Sesshoumaru thought, chagrined, over what had happened.

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

Rin came out of her bathroom and raced to the connecting door, closing and locking it in record time. Next, she headed quite purposefully toward her dressing table and retrieved the small bottle.

Seconds later a discreet knock on her door leading from the hall had her hurrying through the displeasing process of sucking the sour liquid from her finger and just as quickly putting it away before she jogged to the door and opened it.

"My lady, Lord Sesshoumaru wants you down in the breakfast room a.s.a.p . . . If you don't mind my asking, what did you do last night?" Tsutsuji asked in one breath.

"Hello Tsutsuji, lead me to the breakfast room, I'm afraid I don't particularly remember the way down there." Rin answered, completely avoiding the purple haired youkai's question.

Tsutsuji nodded, then proceeded to help her mistress change into a soft rust-colored four layer kimono.

"This way, my lady, but what did you . . ." Tsutsuji said though she had not forgotten the earlier subject. The glint in her eyes should have warned Rin of what was coming, either that or her obvious sniffing of Rin's person. "My lady . . . Lord Sesshoumaru's scent is all over you." Tsutsuji finished in a surprised squeak.

Rin couldn't believe it. She should have bathed . . . Well, there was no going back now, for surely the blush staining her cheeks a pretty pink had given her away where her voice had not.

"Did you . . . did you and Master get back together?" Tsutsuji asked curiously, she never could keep out of anyone's business.

"No!" If Rin's face could turn another color after tomato red, it would have definitely done so at that point.

Tsutsuji brows furrowed in concentration. "Then how come you-"

"I got scared last night and ended up racing to him," Rin muttered embarrassed, knowing the youkai next to her would have pestered her nonstop until she got what she wanted to know.

"He didn't send you back?" Tsutsuji asked, she did not like this one bit.

"No . . . that was the weird thing about it. At first he _was_ going to send me back, but he stopped. Then I fell asleep and woke up in bed. _His_ bed to be precise. With _him_ in it too."

Tsutsuji almost panicked. Almost, that is. Something was not right, her Master was up to something. But what? What if he knew about the baby? No, if he did the pup would be in a collision course with death. So what? She was not going to believe that he was falling for her or that his instincts were reacting to the baby, let the flying pigs believe that when he served it as an excuse. Males like Lord Sesshoumaru did not heed their instincts. She needed to let Shizuka know of this. The Taisho's had to know.

"Tsutsuji?" Rin called for the fourth time.

"What is it, my lady?" Said youkai responded quickly, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Is something wrong?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Oh, okay . . . you-"

"My lady, we're here," Tsutsuji interrupted, quickly pushing Rin through the breakfast room doors and disappearing down the corridor moments later.

Rin whirled back to confront Tsutsuji for her behavior, but found the door closed behind her. Huffing loudly, Rin pivoted back on her right leg to face the room and it's occupant.

Sesshoumaru sat there, alone, at the far end of the long table, gracefully eating his morning meal.

"What is _that_?" Rin asked, she'd asked the exact same thing last night. And like last night . . .

"It's not human food," Sesshoumaru replied, a feeling of deja vu creeping up on him.

"But _what_ is it?" Rin asked again, a shiver of disgust running down her body.

"None of your business, human filth. Now sit down." Sesshoumaru replied, motioning for her to sit at the other end of the table, where she was supposed to sit as the mistress of the palace.

Resenting his 'human filth' comment, Rin walked forward but passed her designated seat and headed toward the first chair on the right side of Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru glanced at her, but remained quiet. He was once more the stoic, dangerous Daiyoukai heir to the Western lands.

Breakfast passed rather dull and uneventful after that. Rin herself was bored to exhaustion by the silent treatment she was getting from the moron youkai next to her. If only the idiotic moron was more conversational.

"Excuse me?" Sesshoumaru asked, a bit shocked by what he'd heard.

No replied was forthcoming from Rin except a blush that began at her ears and proceeded to covered her entire face and down her neck. She really needed to learn to keep her mouth shut!

Sesshoumaru silently growled at Rin's silence. Now she was quiet!

"Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Both occupants turned to stare at the small toad youkai, one curiously and the other obviously annoyed.

"What do you want Jaken?" Sesshoumaru asked, sounding more demanding than anything.

"Kagura's calling, my lord. Says it's an emergency." Jaken answered like a soldier responding to his commanding officer.

"Kagura?"

"Yes, sir."

Sesshoumaru stood without another word and silently left the room, leaving a very relieved Rin behind. She was off the hook for her untimely comment. Hopefully he wouldn't remember later.

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

"Kagura, what's going on?" Sesshoumaru asked, now sitting on his comfortable leather chair behind his desk in his library.

"Sesshoumaru, we have a problem." Kagura sounded far from composed.

"Explain."

"I swear, you and Inuyasha are more alike than you two think."

"Kagura."

"What? It's true." There was a pause from Kagura's side of the phone then, "Sesshoumaru, Naraku attacked already."

"Who?" Sesshoumaru asked, all irritation gone.

"A really prominent family, the Sieloma's. Already Inuyasha, Miroku and a few others are on their way toward the place that was attacked. We believe that some of Naraku's lackeys are still there since some more explosions have just been detonated minutes ago." Kagura took a much needed breath, but continued, "we need you and a few of your followers over there Sesshoumaru. You might be needed. If for no other reason than to help carry out the dead."

"Why must-"

"Sesshoumaru, if they were the one's helping Naraku then we have to get there and help them, they'll be grateful for our help. Hell, we win even if they were not Naraku's allies. They'll want revenge."

Sesshoumaru fell silent for all of three seconds, "Fine. We shall leave immediately. Inform father."

"Understood, the Estate is in Shinjuku prefecture, Yotsuya district." The line went dead moments later and Sesshoumaru hung up.

"Jaken!" Sesshoumaru bellowed, more than loud enough for even Rin to hear.

"What is it, my lord?" Jaken screamed back, seconds before he came running in.

He would be gone. The pup must be protected. His instincts would have it no other way. "I'll be gone for a while. Make sure Lady Rin is protected from all harm, understood? Nothing must happen to her." _Or the pup_, Sesshoumaru added that last part in his mind. The pup _was_ the only thing he cared for, after all, not the filth who was breeding it inside her womb.

"Ugh . . ." Jaken was truly taken aback.

"If something happens to her, everyone will answer to me." With that said, Sesshoumaru walked out the library doors and out toward the front doorway.

Once out, Sesshoumaru called Shizuka and restated his warning to her. Safe to say Shizuka was to stunned to say much, let alone question his strange behavior. After that, Sesshoumaru strode away and there, outside his grandly styled garage, stood many of his gang members, all ready to go. He wasn't surprised. The Youkai Assassins of the West, or simply the Youkai Assassins, were known to be fast acting and ready for anything.

A small smile graced his lips. "Let revenge be sweet."

Smirks, sneers and hoots of approval resonated before the smooth motors of the many luxurious sport cars drowned them out. A smoke of dust arose as they all made there way toward the bombed main estate of the Sieloma's.

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

Ja'ne

Yoru no Chandra


	14. Chapter 14

Fake

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

It was all one-sided.

This deadly battle was one-sided, the perplexing thing was that no one, not the Youkai Assassins or the Western Fangs, knew who was winning. Naraku's gang surely wasn't because they were the ones that were being cut down and killed above all. Once or twice, Sesshoumaru caught the scent of a miko, but it never stayed for more than half a second so he wasn't sure he'd actually smelled it.

Damn it all! Why were they being attacked in the first place? All they'd done was arrive at the Sieloma estate to offer 'help', but his half-brother's gang was already fighting against an unknown force, but, one thing he did know, the enemy was not Naraku's gang. No, by the looks of it, Naraku's followers and the Western Fangs had a common rival.

Seconds later, Sesshoumaru found his gang deflecting and going on the defense as they were engaged by the enemy. Blast it all! He shouldn't have listened to Kagura.

Sesshoumaru turned, his instincts saving him from a blow to his chest, however it was not sufficient for in the next instant his right side was slashed. He lurched forward, but like many times before found nothing, his poisonous claws ripping through the thick mist, but nothing more.

Then everything ended. Not a sound was heard, except the grunts and gasps from the injured, the dying and the exhausted. The attack on them ended as if had never occurred.

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

Sesshoumaru walked into his front hall, covered from head to toe in blood, more than half his own. He still couldn't believe what had happened. He'd gotten there, had not been surprised to find the hanyou fighting, then, out of no where a sharp _something_ slashed him on his right side. Thanks to his instincts he'd been able to dodge the attack, but, unfortunately, he hadn't been able to avoid it completely.

The battle was short, no more than an hour long, but many were left injured in his and Inuyasha's side. Damn it to hell. Even at the end, no one had seen who or what had made the deadly blows. Even Naraku's surviving followers were unaware of what had attacked them.

Sesshoumaru grimaced. His injuries weren't deadly, not for him anyway, but they were still hurting somewhat. Deciding that nothing was going to get done by simply standing there, he began his long trek down the halls toward his rooms. It took minutes to get there, only a few people saw him, but that didn't matter, the news of his bloodied state would be known within mere minutes.

Entering his bedroom, Sesshoumaru headed straight for his bathroom, where he proceeded to fix the water's temperature and began to unclothe himself. His hakama was the only thing left, and even that was halfway down his hips, when his door burst open.

"Sesshoumaru!" Rin screamed as she gulped for air. He was there, bloodied, more than half naked, but he was there- alive.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Sesshoumaru asked dangerously as he turned his back to her and finished undressing.

Rin tried to suppress the blush that was working up her face, but was unable to do anything about it when he turned toward the bath, giving her a very fine view of his bloodied body.

"Leave human," Sesshoumaru ordered as he climbed into his bath.

"No. . ." Rin murmured as she took a few steps forward.

Sesshoumaru turned his head toward her, his eyes blood red, his markings jagged, the only thing keeping him from attacking her with his poisonous claws was the constant reminder in his mind of his pup. "Leave."

Rin was now right next to the bath, a frown marring her pretty brows. "No."

"Human, if you haven't noticed I'm naked and taking a bath. Leave." He ordered forcefully, using a tone that no one had ever defied, except for his father and the hanyou.

"No."

"Why not?" Sesshoumaru questioned, his control almost at the end.

"Because you're injured."

"That does not concern you." Sesshoumaru stated as he turned away from her, intent on ignoring her.

"I want to be of help, Sesshoumaru."

"Why?" He asked, but refrained from turning to look at her.

"Because I cannot bare to see you like this. Please," Rin pleaded, knowing full well that she was giving Sesshoumaru a powerful tool to use against her. But she couldn't help it, she still loved him even though she knew she was better of dead than loving Sesshoumaru. And there was something to powerful within her that prevented her retreat when the father of her baby was injured.

Sesshoumaru was speechless. What was he to say to that? Unable to come up with a useful retort Sesshoumaru growled, "Leave!"

Rin did the exact opposite. She leaned into the bath and climbed in, kimonos and all, straddling Sesshoumaru's thighs when she sank in moments later.

"_What_ are you doing?" He said, unable to believe she had disobeyed him. Was he losing his touch?

Rin didn't answer, but proceeded to gather the soap and scrub into her hands, then began rubbing the lathered scrub meticulously on his chest until the blood was gone.

Sesshoumaru snarled, intent on reaching for her and throwing her across the room, but was frozen in place before he could lay his clawed hands on her.

Damn it! His pup was doing it again!

Rin continued her scrubbing, completely unaware of what was going on between her. And so she continued to clean Sesshoumaru off, stopping continuously to re-soap the scrub since it lost all of the soap when she scrubbed underwater. There were two areas she avoided. His wound at the right side of his abdomen and his. . . well, what made a male of any species.

Twenty minutes later, Sesshoumaru tried for the umpteenth time and found he could move. Finally, though it hardly mattered since Rin was sitting with a wide smile of accomplishment at having finished the scrubbing of his body. "Now, your hair."

"I can do that now, leave." Sesshoumaru said as he leaned forward to obtain the shampoo.

Bad idea. As he leaned forward, a certain part of him touched the wet silk of Rin's kimono and hardened. He jolted back as if he'd been stung.

Unknowing of Sesshoumaru's dilemma, Rin wiggled as she tried to stand up deciding to do as he ordered since her feet were beginning to get numb, but found the four layers of silk rather heavy. She didn't give up though and soon Sesshoumaru found himself growing harder and harder at Rin's constant wiggling.

"Stop that," He finally managed to growl out, stilling Rin immediately because of his strange tone.

Rin stared at him as Sesshoumaru took deep breaths, his eyes glazed and narrowed. Was he still mad? "Sesshoumaru?"

Said youkai didn't answer the way she'd expected. One moment he was there, breathing hard, eyes narrowed and the next they were both standing. Before Rin could do more than gasp at the suddenness of it, Sesshoumaru was getting out of the bath and pulling her out also. He marched out of the bathroom, naked as the day he was born and pulling her along.

"Sesshoumaru?" Rin questioned again, afraid of what he'd do.

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything, simply led her toward his bed and threw her onto it.

Rin squeaked as she bounced on the comfortable spring bed, but was unable to turn and crawl away because of her clinging, heavy, kimono.

Sesshoumaru breathed hard as he stood there. He didn't know what to do. One part of him wanted to rut with her, the other was demanding he beat her up a bit, though not enough to harm the pup. What should he do? He wasn't thinking clearly and his pup was _not_ to blame for this. Sesshoumaru did not smell the pup's overwhelming scent at all . . . Come to think of it . . .

Without giving it another thought, Sesshoumaru reached over and ripped the kimono's front then fell to his knees as he pulled Rin closer.

"Sesshoumaru?" Rin squeaked out again as she saw him lean forward and smell the area above her womb.

The scent was there, but why was it almost non-existent? Sesshoumaru, in the state he was in could not answer that. Hell, it was a credit to his capabilities that he could make such a discovery at such a time as this. But now that he had assured himself that the pup was okay, his sexual instincts took over again.

Later, when his baser instincts were no longer controlling him, he would regret this, he would think about this in a completely different light. But now, he scented Rin and the maternal pheromones she was giving off and he could not stop himself.

"Sesshoumaru?" Rin called again as she felt and saw him sniff lower still. A gasp was ripped out of her throat when Sesshoumaru buried his nose there. "Sessh. . .?"

Sesshoumaru sniffed deeply, taking in her scent, the pup's and her growing desire. He shouldn't do this, it went against his beliefs, but his mind was shrouded in a mist of lust.

Parting her thighs, Sesshoumaru climbed back up, resting his nude, wet body against hers. Her kimono covered nothing of her front now thanks to his earlier actions. They were flesh to flesh. Rin stared up at Sesshoumaru's clouded amber gaze, dazed over what was happening.

Groaning deep in his throat, Sesshoumaru moved his hips, imitating the intimate act and making Rin and Sesshoumaru's desire climbed

Without thinking, Sesshoumaru guided himself into Rin, growling as he sheathed himself inch by slow inch. His eyes were glowing red, his markings turning jagged - he was lost completely.

Rin grimaced at the initial slow thrust. He was big. Then he was thrusting into her using his youkai strength to pump into her hard and Rin thought she would die from the combination of pain and desire that coursed through her body.

Distantly Sesshoumaru heard a knock coming from somewhere, but his mind could no longer function enough to control his body, aside from proceeding with his current activity.

Jaken opened the door, intent on informing his master over the matter of his followers. Well, actually, it was just to inform him that his gang was all taken care of, but he was stopped abruptly when his eyes fell on the rutting couple. A surprised gasp escaped his mouth before he looked up and met red eyes directed at him.

Sesshoumaru snarled even as he continued to thrust himself into Rin and watched as the petrified old, green toad youkai fled the room as if the hounds of hell were after him. Not giving the disturbance another thought, not that he could think at the moment, Sesshoumaru turned back to look at Rin, who had her eyes tightly closed as she climaxed from another violent and painful orgasm, and nuzzled the junction of where her shoulder met her throat. He rocked faster and harder into her, his promised paradise not far either. Sesshoumaru grabbed Rin's thighs and kneeled in between her, the new position creating different sensations in both of them and sending Sesshoumaru into oblivion.

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

Hey this be_** Yoru no Chandra**_

Ugh, I. . . can explain. Really. Well, you see. . . the thing is. . .

Let me start all over. Remember in chapter six where Lord Inu no Taisho revealed to us how his sons were really like deep down? You're all probably wondering what that has to do with anything right now, right? Please bare with me. Keep that in mind for chapter 15, but also think about it. Sesshoumaru was described as uncaring, willing to do whatever he thought he must to obtain his goals, right? Well, bare that in mind because you will not believe what his now confused mind will come up with next. Confused because his instincts and beliefs completely contradict each other.

Also, I've mentioned _instincts_ and the _pup_ a lot, right? Well, I want to clear this up. Sesshoumaru did not mate with Rin because he wanted too, his instincts were the ones that controlled him. Now let me explain that. The first time they mated a month ago, Sesshoumaru did feel just the desire for her, but just to mate with her, he didn't really want her, or so he would have everyone believe. Now, his instincts want her because she is the mother of his pup even though Sesshoumaru doesn't really mentally want her.

Take in mind that instincts, the pup and his confusion are very important for their future. Nothing sweet ever lasts for a long time.

Well. . . habit. . . habit. . . _**5 REVIEWS**_ please.

Ja'ne


	15. Chapter 15

Fake

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

What seemed like centuries later, Sesshoumaru came returned to reality. He was disoriented and it took him a while just to realize he was in his bed. He tried to move, but stopped immediately when an intense burst of lust overcame him. _What the hell?_ He tried to move again, to shift a little, but gasped out as his hard shaft slid a bit further into Rin's slick sheath.

Sesshoumaru tried to maintain himself still, but found his body doing the exact opposite. He lazily thrusted deep, groaning loudly as his pleasure overtook him. In his state Sesshoumaru didn't hear Rin's own whimpers as he pumped into her. Soon both were floating away from their bodies, Sesshoumaru's youkai lust somewhat sated.

The next time he recuperated faster, retaining his senses almost a minute later. When he moved, desire didn't completely swamp his mind and again he tried to put two and two together. Where was he? His bed. What had happened? Good question.

Sesshoumaru tried to lift himself, but got no farther then his elbows. Why was he so tired, as if he'd fought a hundred battles? Another good question. Sesshoumaru shook his head to clear it, to somehow attain some memory of what had happened to him, and then he looked below him and froze.

There, underneath him, unconscious from the intense and somewhat painful encounter, but completely sated, Rin lay with a small smile on her lips. Her breathing still coming in gasps, still labored.

What in bloody hell had happened? Shit. Sesshoumaru glared down at her, impulsively deciding to rip her throat open, but found himself unable to do it and hated himself for it. It was just like the first time he'd taken her. Even though now it had been pleasurable for her. The problem was he'd been aroused beyond reason and he'd allowed it. Well, in all fairness he hadn't been in any condition to allow or otherwise prevent it, but . . . _fuck_.

Now, as he lay there, still embedded in her, still half aroused, he didn't know what to do. He could go back to ignoring her, to treating her as the insignificant human she was and going to relieve himself with Kusatta. . . or he could continue this.

Maybe it was the knowledge that his pup was alive, that he existed, maybe it was his half hard member, but the later option no longer disgusted him. So . . . what should he do?

Finding himself unable to answer that question, Sesshoumaru lifted himself from her, hissing at the sensation as he withdrew from Rin and stood up. For a few seconds he just stood there and stared down at Rin's sleeping form. Then he turned and automatically headed for his dresser.

A few minutes later Sesshoumaru departed, closing the door firmly behind him.

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

Rin woke slowly, stretching as she did so. She felt splendid. With good reason. Rin took her time opening her eyes and smiled. She was still in Sesshoumaru's room.

_And still in what remains of my kimono_, Rin groaned as she sat up in bed and promptly blushed. She should have realized she would be naked. Looking around, Rin stood and gathered the ruined silk around her, grimacing as the damp silk pressed closer to her delightfully sore body. Well, there was no way around it. Either keep it tightly around her or go naked. Right, tightly around it was.

Rin scurried across the small distance to the connecting door and opened it.

"Lady Rin, finally." Tsutsuji feigned joy as she jogged toward her mistress and half pushed, half pulled her toward her bed where a kimono was laid out for her. "Do you want to shower?"

"No . . .yes," Rin reluctantly muttered before she was taken to the bathroom and left to undress completely and shower.

"Oh, boy." Rin sighed as she did what was expected for anyone to do while in a bathroom.

Tsutsuji sighed as she leaned against the bathroom door. Jaken had gone and almost screamed it out to every servant. His master and mistress were mating. No one had believed it until Lord Sesshoumaru had exited his room and made his way toward his study, where he'd been closeted for the past two hours and, of course, left a trail of undeniable scents.

She'd gone to talk to Shizuka the night after she'd accompanied Rin to the breakfast room, but it hadn't helped. As soon as she'd mentioned her concerns Shizuka had done her turn-leave-and-ignore routine, silently telling Tsutsuji she didn't want to deal with it. And since Jaken's outburst no one had seen Shizuka. So what were they -she- to do? Doubt or rejoice? Trust or mistrust?

"Tsutsuji, I'm done," Rin called out as she exited behind the thoughtful servant, almost causing Tsutsuji to fall on her bottom.

"Milady, this way." Tsutsuji ordered as she led Rin Back to the changing area behind the screen and dressed her in a burgundy kimono with a cream-white dragon's body peeking through the sleeves and back of the silk kimono. Then slipped on matching slippers.

Once done with the dressing of her lady, Tsutsuji styled Rin's hair into a fashionable chignon.

"There, now time to eat."

"Tsutsuji, I'm not hungry."

"Oh, well . . ."

"I'll have some free time before I eat."

"Okay."

"Where's Se- Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"In his study."

"Can you take me there?" Rin asked as she bounced to her feet.

"Oh, well, yes."

"Then lets go."

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

Sesshoumaru snarled once again before he stood and walked toward the window that his father had used.

It sickened him to lust after a human, but it might help him in the end. Surely she would appreciate their rutting and, even though he hated it afterward he had no trouble preforming for her. _Shit_! If his body were the price to pay, so be it, he would become Daiyoukai no matter what. _But . . _.

"Sesshoumaru?" Rin called from the doorway as she opened the door and poked her head through the opened area.

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru answered forcefully, anger and the remaining lust from earlier flooding his mind. However . . . the idiotic thought that had entered his conscious mind before her interruption drawing his attention back inward.

_But it would not be fair to her . ._ .

_Damn it!_ How dare he consider her feelings? Whether it was to be fair for her or not did not matter. He could not keep both . . . Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, but whether it was from his startling thoughts or Rin's hug, he did not know. Fuck!

Unconsciously Sesshoumaru acknowledged that the pup plus their rutting had softened him towards her. Silently, however, he took Rin's hands away from around his waist. "What do you want, human?"

"I wanted to know if you were healed." Rin whispered as she stepped back from Sesshoumaru.

Such consideration caught Sesshoumaru off guard. No one had ever worried about his health, not even his father. Never in the past had anyone worried. Turning around, Sesshoumaru dropped Rin's hands he hadn't known he'd still been holding and said, "I am. Youkai heal faster human. You should have known that."

"Oh, I know that, but I was still worried."

Unable to say anything against her statement, Sesshoumaru turned back to stare outside through his window. Shizuka passed through his line of vision heading to her office, no doubt.

Rin sighed as she stepped next to Sesshoumaru and stared outside. Shizuka was already rounding a corner of the garage, but Rin didn't see her. Nor was she the cause of the little gasp that escaped her mouth. No, what caught her attention was the garden below. Everything was green, budding and breathtakingly beautiful. The green grass carpeted everywhere except the pebbled walkways. It was lush, well groomed and healthy looking. Small, colorful flowers grew around the rose bushes, placed strategically around the garden to make them seem more than they were, keeping the grass away from the healthy roses. Rin smiled at the paradise below.

Sesshoumaru glanced to his left, Rin's small face alight with happiness. What was she happy about? Sesshoumaru followed her gaze and found nothing more but the garden below. Glancing back up to Rin's face he realized she _was_ staring dreamily at the garden. Why? His eyes returned to the garden and saw the well taken care off greenery and nothing more. It was part of the design surrounding the palace, what was so special about it? Unable to find the answer by himself, let alone able to understand Rin's happiness, Sesshoumaru turned and silently demanded and answer.

"Well," Rin murmured, looking up at him through her long, charcoal lashes, "it's beautiful. All green with dots of color here and there. To me it . . . it looks like a small paradise. It doesn't look man made it-it looks almost natural. The graveled pathway adds beauty to it, along with fitting perfectly."

Sesshoumaru raised one finely arched brow at her, completely missing her point. Rin sighed as she stared back down at the garden, but said nothing more. She had a feeling he would not understand. There was nothing but realism in his world. Besides to see this . . . to see what she saw only a good, kind, pure heart like hers could see everything in the bright daylight. That was what her father had told her because he'd said her mother had always seen beauty in everything from nature even though he had many times seen nothing more but overgrown weeds.

Stepping back, Sesshoumaru glared at the . . . the . . . the _human_ next to him. He turned briskly around toward his desk. She was no more than a human in his way, the only one in his way to his ultimate goal. The Taisho title. And . . . Blast it all! She was the mother of his heir. Sesshoumaru cursed silently as he gracefully sat down on his leather chair. His instincts were acting up again. And with that so was his lust, but he could not let his growing instincts control him again. If he did, he was sure she would become something more than she was supposed to be.

Sesshoumaru heard the small footsteps coming near him, but he did not move. He was sure he would have moved or at least commanded her to stop a month ago, but not now. He hated himself for it, but his instincts were changing him, slowly forcing him to accept her. After all, his instincts only saw and felt the pup not the human who was bearing it, his instincts cared not for Sesshoumaru's principles or beliefs. As a result, he was changing toward her. Damn it all! It didn't help that he'd rutted her and she still carried his scent even though she'd obviously bathed.

But through this constant torment he had to remember, he was going to use her.

"Sesshoumaru?" Rin whispered.

Sesshoumaru looked up, but remained quiet. His amber eyes reflecting the light coming in from outside.

"Why did you . . . why did it happen?" Rin's face turned red as she tried unsuccessfully to ask her question. It had to be asked, after all, she really wanted to know his motive for their earlier actions.

If Sesshoumaru had been any other person he was sure he would have blushed, but as it was, he remained stoic like usual. He didn't need to know what else she was going to say, he understood perfectly. But what to answer? He had already decided to stay silent about the pup topic so he could not say the pup had started it all. Then what? His instincts? Would she believe that? It was the truth, after all. It _was_ ridiculous, though, but what else was there to say? Wait . . . he could lie. Yeah . . . that's what he'd do. But what lie?

"Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked again, getting closer to him until her kimono silk grazed his white hakama and office chair.

"My instincts." _Great, what happened to my decision to lie_? Sesshoumaru thought afterward annoyed, pretending to kick his instincts. It was safer to blame the part of him responsible for all of his changes then to seek another reason for telling her the truth.

"Instincts?" Rin asked bewildered and surprised. Who would have known he would respond?

"My baser self. Everything has instincts as long as they have a brain, that is. Ours are stronger in us then, for example, a filthy human." He might as well explain what he'd let out.

"Ours?"

"Youkai."

"Oh, I understand instinct, but not _why_?" Rin persisted.

"Because our instincts are stronger we can't control it at times, however, we have a better control of it than any other species. If our instincts recognize something and accepts it, we cannot really fight it most of the time." Sesshoumaru watched Rin; he'd given her a hint, would she take it?

"Like what?" Rin asked, hesitant and nervous over where this conversation was going, but determined to tell him of the pup if he answered correctly. After all, Sesshoumaru had. . . had-they'd done that. Didn't that mean anything?

"What do you mean?" Better to have her explain her 'concern' better since he was enjoying this.

"What would your instincts accept and recognize that you'd have no choice but to accept?"

"All sorts of things."

"Like?"

"Well . . . a pup for example." Sesshoumaru said staring up at her with expressionless eyes. Her nervous scent not escaping his sharp nose, actually none of her scents or reactions escaped him.

"But Sesshoumaru, what if, like you, the youkai hates his mate? What would happen then?"

"There . . . is nothing we can do. If our instincts have recognized the pup then we must protect the carrier at all costs. At least until the pup is born and even then we must wait until the child is weaned from its mother." There was no using such a thing against her when he'd be unable to carry it out later on. Sesshoumaru _did_ notice, however, that he was saying something that was dooming him. For, he realized, he had accepted his protection of her until the pup was born. Thank everything above that he was just accepting his responsibilities and not anything more.

"Oh . . ." A great, big smile glowed on her face.

For the sake of his supposed obliviousness he asked, "Why the smile, human?"

Rin's smile didn't dim at the obvious insult, instead she said, rather gayishly as she plopped herself in front of him on his desk. "Sessh . . . um," Strange how she could say his name, but nothing else.

_Here it comes_, "What is it?" He asked out loud, just now noticing her close proximity, but doing nothing about it lest she think he was a coward. It never occurred to him that he cared at that moment what she thought of him.

"Well-"

"Lord Sesshoumaru, you have an emergency call from your father. He-" Jaken informed, as he entered, stopping immediately when he saw Rin sitting so close to his master. It was a shock to say the least; didn't his master hate her? He did. The only thing that would -might- change him would be the knowledge that he was to be a father, but that was not an option. Not now anyway, when she showed would be a better time. But then why was she allowed to be so close to him now? Was Lord Sesshoumaru going soft toward her after what he'd done? Unlikely, but it was worth hoping for.

"Jaken, you should learn to _knock_." Sesshoumaru warned softly, knowing Jaken was to set in his habits to change much thus him knocking the next time was less then fifty percent possible.

"Yes, milord," Jaken loyally replied, but gave it no further thought. "Your father seemed quite (a) irritated or (b) angry. I suggest you pick up the phone and talk to him."

"It's not your-"

"Yes it is."

"What was that?" Sesshoumaru barked out, even though his face was stoic.

"It's his job," Rin repeated as she turned to smile at the short youkai. "He's your personal _adviser_, right? It's his place to advice."

"Jaken leave." Sesshoumaru called out.

"But-"

"Immediately."

Jaken did not argue again, but he left rather hesitantly. He was not sure what his master would do now, but it was not good. Rin should have known better than to interrupt an-undeserved- scolding.

"Sesshoumaru, that was mean." Rin said, completely unaware of the danger looming ahead.

"It is not your place to contradict me, human." Sesshoumaru snarled out, standing up so he could tower over her. "Especially not in front of _my_ servants."

"I didn't-"

"Don't contradict me again or you'll regret it." Sesshoumaru said through his teeth as he leaned forward and bodily caged Rin where she was.

Rin trembled. From fear and something else entirely. His proximity was a stark reminder of what had happened earlier.

"Don't." Sesshoumaru warned as her arousal flooded his senses. Already his body was reacting, his instincts clawing at him to be set free so he could ravage his breeding mate.

"What?"

A silent, invincible tremor ran through his body, his desire growing, but he couldn't let it happen. He was just reacting to the scent of his pup, that was all. Sesshoumaru didn't need this - for God's sake, he didn't need her for anything. He couldn't need her for need would turn into unwanted emotions. He would not follow his father's mistakes.

"Leave, bi-human." Sesshoumaru backed away, the word 'bitch' creating erotic images in his mind. For him to call her that would indicate to him and everybody else that he finally accepted her as his other half, his mate, his bitch. But it was more than enough already that he accepted the pup, he would **not** accept her.

Rin did not argue, just stood and walked away. She had an idea as to what was going on with him, but Sesshoumaru was more dangerous now then lust-minded. How he could lust after a 'human', she did not know. After all, she knew his hatred for what he considered a lesser species.

Sesshoumaru watched her leave, clamping his teeth as his instincts roared within him. God, it hurt, but he would not call to her. Damn it all! His lust had not been completely sated earlier.

"Stop."

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

Ja'ne.

Yoru no Chandra


	16. Chapter 16

Fake

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

Rin turned to look at him, her hand stopping above the door handle, surprise evident in her face. She did not move quickly, even though her fear of him was raising every step toward him, urging her to move faster lest he get angry.

Sesshoumaru glared at her, he was in a red haze, already almost lost. So lost was he, he didn't hear Rin at first.

"What?"

"Phone," Rin uttered out again from the other side of his desk.

Sesshoumaru turned his gaze toward the ringing phone and had a terrible urge to rip it up. Then again using his acid claws was another option. Nevertheless, Sesshoumaru picked up the phone and snapped out, "What?"

"Son, what the hell's wrong with you? And why did you keep me waiting on the line so long?" Sugimi yelled back, hurting his son's ears and unknowingly bringing him back from his instinctual urges.

Rin stayed put, thanking anyone up above for interrupting Sesshoumaru's intent. To make it even worse she'd almost told him of the baby. That would have been stupid. He was not ready to know. After all, he'd just lost it! Rin looked up and found Sesshoumaru staring at her then looking behind her. Rin didn't need another signal. She was gone in mere seconds.

"Sesshoumaru?" Sugimi called again to his son, annoyed.

"Yes, father?" Sesshoumaru replied, gazing heatedly at the door. Right now he would have been inside of her. _Was that a good thing or a bad one_?

"What happened?"

"Excuse me?" Sesshoumaru asked confused as he brought the phone to where he could see it and gave it a confused look.

"Kagura called . . ." Sugimi replied exasperated.

"Oh, that . . ." _Maybe she wasn't that far_. . .

"Well?"

"We went to help, but ended up participating in a fight." He said off offhandedly, cursing mentally for his lack of concentration.

"Oh, who were the culprits?"

"Father . . . we were the ones on the losing side," Sesshoumaru said reluctantly.

Sugimi said nothing at first, in shock no doubt, but that didn't last long. "WHAT?"

"Someone attacked us and Naraku's people."

"Who?"

"Don't know."

"Find it out."

"We're on it."

The phone line went dead.

"Damn it all!" Sesshoumaru cursed out loud with enough vehemence to destroy the belief that he had no emotional depths to plunder. He couldn't concentrate. And it was all because of that human. Why? Damn it all, why! Why was she always on his mind now? It was no longer the baby who ruled his every thought, and even then the baby was rarely on his mind anyway. No, now it was the human. Why? He didn't need her, no it was just his instincts that craved mating with . . .

The realization hit Sesshoumaru hard. His instincts. All this time he'd been right to blamed his instincts. Sesshoumaru shuddered. That was it. But it was much deeper than that. His instincts didn't just crave her body because of the baby anymore. No, somehow in the past few hours his instincts had come to care for . . . Now his instincts . . . they . . . needed her.

If Sesshoumaru were any other person, he would have cried. But he was Sesshoumaru. He would not cry. No, he would not. His plans would simply have to be changed to include her in them. Maybe as one of his concubines. He didn't need her after all, it was just his instincts that did for the moment. Maybe once she gave birth, he would revert back to how he'd been before. Until then, those baser wants and needs could be dealt with by just having her body when his instincts yearned for her. At that decision Sesshoumaru felt his youkai instincts spring up to life, seemingly trying to fight what he'd decided, but Sesshoumaru leashed it back down. He'd accepted instinctively wanting her, but that was all he'd agree to.

Irritated Sesshoumaru stood up and left the room, heading for his garage. He would pay his idiot half brother and Kagura a visit, maybe they would know something new. Something that would take his mind from Rin.

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

Rin entered her room and exhaled loudly, out of breath and painfully throbbing sides. Running from Sesshoumaru's study nonstop would put any human in her condition, especially wearing three layered kimonos. But what would he have done if the phone hadn't ringed?

"Hello, my lady, I've heard a lot of interesting gossip," Etsuko commented from her place on the bed.

Rin smiled and walked swiftly toward her companion. Etsuko had been gone for a while now and she was glad her companion was back to keep her company. "Is everything all right now?"

"Yep, now, mistress, how have you been?"

"Dandy."

Etsuko smiled. Her mistress was not going to say much about her and Master, but Etsuko knew all that was to know. Yet, it was always fun trying to get things out of her mistress.

"Was it good?" Etsuko asked slyly, laughing when her mistress turned red.

Rin smiled, and then changed the topic back to Etsuko's family. Asking her about this and that. The afternoon passed quickly for both of them. It was such fun when they were together.

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

Sesshoumaru entered the large office and walked to where Kagura, Inuyasha and Miroku were huddled. "Anything new?"

All three heads looked up, looking exactly the same. Serious, but Inuyasha was the first to snap out of it and unconsciously sniff the air. His face showed confusion, then suspicion. "Since when have you fucked your mate, Sesshoumaru?"

Kagura stared at Sesshoumaru in surprise. Miroku tried not to laugh.

Sesshoumaru glared at his half brother, but ignored his question, instead asking again. "Anything new?"

Kagura sighed, but decided to ignore what was obvious in Sesshoumaru's scent. She looked down to what the trio had been looking at before Sesshoumaru's entrance and said, "No, not really. All we have right now is the body toll. Most of Naraku's people, those that were there, are dead . . . That, unfortunately, is all. We don't know how many Sieloma died. There was no bodies, no remains, nothing."

"The unknown attackers are still unknown," Miroku provided before Sesshoumaru had to ask.

"What he means is that we still don't know who attacked us." Kagura said.

"That's what I just said." Miroku remarked to Inuyasha.

"We don't know anything about them?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Nope." Inuyasha replied, "Actually we don't know anything about them or the Sieloma . . . How many died, where the dead bodies are, or those who survived for that matter, and we don't know why they were attacked in the first place. It's like they all disappeared."

"Could the attackers be responsible for moving everyone?" Sesshoumaru asked, and then another suspicion came to mind, "I wonder . . . Were the attackers providing a cover for the Sieloma's retreat?"

"Probably." Kagura responded. "If they were, then we could be in trouble."

"What do you mean?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"It could have been a planned defense. The attack was quick and precise, but all they seemed preoccupied with was staying their ground. Think about it. They attacked and meant to kill, but they did so when someone got to close to the Sieloma grounds. The only reason Naraku's followers died was because they were caught by surprised and because of their own stupidity. Now, if it was a planned defense, it means that whoever attacked us is very organized. So organized, they responded within minutes of the bombing."

"If they are that quick to respond, then that means they have a very capable intelligence." Miroku speculated.

"Far from capable, Miroku. If they could be so fast to attack then it means that they knew the minute it happened. Such intelligence would be better than ours. But then again, if it isn't their Intel, then that would mean that out attackers are somehow connected to the Sieloma." Kagura stated, but continued after she thought it over, "Actually, their attack proves they are connected to the Sieloma. So then that would be our answer. They attacked us all because they had to protect the Sieloma, but whether it was a cover-up, I don't know."

"Well, their intelligence can't be that good then because they attack us all not knowing who we were." Inuyasha said, trying to diminish the treat that Kagura was speculating at.

"Doubt it. We got there afterward, they had no way of knowing whom we were, yet not one of out people was killed. Disarmed and injured yes, but not killed like Naraku's," Miroku stated.

"So, we don't have the identity of our enemy, but we seem to know their reason for the attack. That still leaves many unanswered questions, like; who are they? Where did they come from? How did they know so fast? Why did they do it?" Sesshoumaru said.

"Well those we'll have to wait to find out because we are running on zeros at the moment. However, now the question still remains, why did Naraku attack them?" Kagura said, bringing up the questions that still were unanswered.

"If it had anything to do with the unknown attackers, then Naraku knows more about that family than we do." Inuyasha supplied.

"Right. We'll try to find out what we can about them and I'll let you all know if we find something of interest. So now, gentlemen, leave."

Kagura said, turning toward the many monitors behind her.

"Kagura, find someone who can hack satellites and have them scan the Sieloma estate when the fight took place. Maybe the images will reveal to us who attacked us and what was happening in the Sieloma grounds while the fight was taking place." Sesshoumaru ordered then turned and silently left the room. He was gone by the time Inuyasha and Miroku left the room a minute later.

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

Ja'ne

Yoru no Chandra


	17. Chapter 17

Fake

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

The palace was quite when Sesshoumaru entered at sunset. The warm hues of the setting sun casting everything into gold, red and orange. Without a word, he walked toward his room, his steps fast and purposeful.

Even though he had not gotten much out of the meeting, there were many things that he was now thinking about. For starters, the "who" questions and the "why's". Very important questions which were still unanswered. And would remain unanswered unless vital information was provided from the satellite hacking he'd ordered.

"Master?" Jaken asked as he caught up to his silent and stoic master, his breath coming in large gulps.

"I need you to keep every spy we have on the alert for the next few days, I have a feeling that things are about to get interesting around here."

"Yes master, anything else?" Jaken asked as he stopped at the threshold to Sesshoumaru's majestic room.

"Where's Lady Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked automatically, he hadn't forgotten his small revelation from earlier.

"In her room, Master. Talking with her companion . . . Would you like me to fetch her for you?" Jaken asked, happily stepping from one foot to the other in his excitement.

" . . .No, I've need to take a bath now. Send Shizuka to me within the hour." Sesshoumaru ordered as he walked toward the bathroom, already ridding himself of his haori.

"Yes, Master." Jaken dutifully replied as he walked backwards into the hall and closed the door. To say his happiness had been deflated was an understatement. Now what had happened to the lovey-dovey business from earlier? Jaken contemplated this as he walked down the darkening halls, out the front door and down the artistically designed front yard toward the huge garage.

Once there, Jaken stepped inside the well-lit hall through a hidden door at the side. He walked down the path until he arrived at the sole door, which he opened and quickly walked through it, firmly closing it behind him.

"Where's Shizuka, Yusuke?"

"Dunno, ask Ryuu or the twins." Yusuke replied gayishly as he turned and promptly laughed at something the TV personas did.

Jaken sighed as he began searching for whoever came first to his view. Yusuke was usually reserved and serious, like many of the soldiers here, but as soon as someone put a comedy on the TV, he was laughing his head off.

Well, now who would help him? Jaken walked around the public area for nearly ten minutes before he finally spotted a very tall and handsome man coming his way. The man had a few bruises from the fight he'd participated in earlier. Grinning in triumph, Jaken walked toward him, stopping right in front of him.

"Osamu, where is Shizuka?"

Said brown haired and brown-eyed youkai stared down at his superior and replied, "Ugh, try the kitchens. If nobody is here, stupid, where else would they be?"

Jaken shook his head at the retreating youkai. Osamu was a law onto himself, but there was no doubt in anyone's head as to how strong he was.

"Bye, Yusuke." Jaken said, biding his farewell as he opened the door.

"Bye," Yusuke called back, not at all paying attention to anything but the program on the TV.

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

"Shizuka, I've been looking for you for the past twenty minutes." Jaken screeched as he entered the kitchen.

Everyone turned to stare at the small toad youkai, who, even now, was walking toward the silent Captain of the Guards.

"As of now you've got less then forty minutes to go to the Master. Also he wanted the spies to be on the alert for the following days, he didn't specify until when." Jaken informed Shizuka as he patiently waited for said captain to move.

Shizuka glanced at Jaken and sighed heavily before standing up and taking her empty plate to the washer, where she proceeded to wash it. Once done, Shizuka turned, slightly bowed to Haruka, and then walked out. Jaken right behind her.

"Jaken, do you know why Master wants to talk to me?" Shizuka asked, her voice soothingly quiet.

"Nope," Jaken responded, "but I needed to ask you something."

Shizuka didn't comment on this. Everyone always had something to ask her whether or not she wanted to listen.

"Do you know if Master can change toward Mistress? Before the pup is born?"

Shizuka didn't answer, but instead sped up.

"Shizuka, answer please . . ." Jaken wailed, then asked abruptly, "Where have you been, Shizuka?"

At this, Shizuka stopped, turned and glared at the small youkai, "That is none of your business."

"Shizuka, _what_ are you doing that you won't tell me? Are you, by any chance, betraying Master?" Jaken spoke quietly and gravely, though not believing what he was saying for a moment. Shizuka was one of the most loyal followers after all.

"Of course not!" Shizuka cried out, then did something no one had ever seen her do. She blushed. "It's none of your business."

Jaken, surprised by the pretty blush on Shizuka's face, let it go. Though that didn't mean he didn't speculate in his mind. Why would she blush? What she as doing, was it that embarrassing, personal? Hmmm . . . what could be that secret that she would blush about it?

"Enter." Sesshoumaru called from the other side of the door causing Jaken to shriek. Since when had they arrived?

"Master, anything else?" Jaken asked, again from the threshold of the door.

"No, leave." Sesshoumaru ordered as he walked toward his desk at the far wall, where the balcony doors were open letting in the fresh night air.

Shizuka followed her half dressed Master without a word. Seeing him in a hakama and an opened haori was nothing new to her. After all, this was better than seeing him butt naked, as everyone knew was his way of sleeping. Not that there was anything wrong with his body, but she was just not interested in him like that.

"Shizuka, has Jaken informed you of your duties?"

"Yes, Master." Shizuka responded.

Sesshoumaru sat down on the chair and looked up at his silent and serious Captain of the Guard. She was beautiful with her blue hair and sky-blue eyes, but her attitude and aloofness stopped any desire a man would have for her.

"I need you to train the men in close combat twice as long and double the level of difficulty, too. Also, see if Shippo will fix the cars that got trashed in the fight. And make sure that the security system is running perfectly. Have someone check it every day; I don't want hackers breaking in. Close down all the main frames and only leave the main computer on, but have the links to it disconnected. No forms of links must be attached to it incase we are hacked. Feel free to have someone create a stronger shield for it, but let me know of it. Make sure that the Youkai Assassin's base in Kyoto does the same."

"Right," Shizuka replied, knowing she would have a long night ahead.

"One more thing, don't lose contact with Father. That reminds me, make sure that the bugs keep up with whatever Naraku's doing and see if they can get any information regarding the attacks on us and on the attack on the Sieloma family," Sesshoumaru said, referring to the spies already posted inside Naraku's gang. "While you're at it, get me information on that family, maybe we'll learn something from the public files on them."

"Right." _Anything more? . . ._

"That's all, Shizuka." Sesshoumaru stated, playing with a gold-edged pen.

"May I ask, why all this? Do you have any suspicions that I do not know off? And does this have to do with that family you want checked?"

"Yes. Kagura believes that the attackers have something to do with the Sieloma. Also said attackers have a better intelligence quarter than us. It's just a precaution, but better overprotection than being sorry."

"Why would they attack us then?" Well, this was interesting. An Intelligence better than theirs?

"Because of whatever Naraku discovered. Anyway, that's what we believe. Naraku might have discovered something, maybe something to do with the unknown attackers, and they might believe we have also learned of this, after all we have taken Naraku's surviving followers as prisoners. If the unknown attackers feel threatened, they might attack."

"Understood."

"Leave."

Shizuka bowed deep and walked out the door, closing it behind her.

Since Lord Sesshoumaru had made her aware of what Kagura and the Taisho brothers had concluded, her mind had begun to compile all that she knew. And now that she was alone, she could clearly think about it.

It was nonsense what she was thinking, but her background as a spy in the Japanese mafia had provided her with the knowledge of a few legends within the circle of international mafias. But . . . could what she was thinking be possible? The Elite and Numa were legend. They were someone that many mafias throughout the world had talked about in secret. But who else could have done the same thing their attackers had?

Not to mention, they were the only beings she could think of that had any connection to the Sieloma clan. For many months there had been hushed rumors linking the Sieloma family and the legendary groups together, but . . . was it possible? Could such an influential family really be hiding the only beings capable of attacking in secret without hint or clue as to who they were? It could be them, but the Elite and Numa's existence had never been confirmed, let alone any connection between the three parties. And if they _were _real, no one had heard of them recently, the last time such speculations had been thought of, it had been about four or five years ago. It was rumored the leader had died.

Whatever.

The point was that the Elite and Numa didn't exist now. If they had ever been real, that had been before four years ago, before the leader supposedly had died. Now their ruthlessness and secrecy was no more then an old wife's tale.

Nevertheless, those hushed rumors had to have come from somewhere. Was that what Naraku heard of and tried to find out at the cost of so many lives? The unknown attackers would be proof enough for a fool like him.

But, in the end, Shizuka decided to keep her thoughts to herself though she would try and dig up some dirt on the rumors. If they were true, Naraku was far smarter than anyone gave him credit for.

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

_"You are already a part of my continuing dreams;_

_I know that these feelings can't possibly reach you from here._

_The tears keep falling, just by being able to be close to you,_

_I'm starting to want to smile, just a little . . ."_

"Such a pretty song, don't you think, Mistress?" Etsuko asked from her place next to Rin on the bed. The song, _Anti-Nostalgic_, was being sung by the latest popular Japanese boy band _Bad Luck_.

"Yeah, it's lovely." Rin sighed as she silently sang the next part.

_"I'm tangled up in something; I'm getting a little sick of myself -_

_Tangled up in the feelings to convey to those days that have been left behind . . ._

_The heart I've forgotten somewhere is starting to hurt a little._

_I keep searching for you in a night lit by the stars that are bound to that time . . ."_

"Rin, come." Sesshoumaru ordered as he stood just outside of the connecting doorway to his room. He'd heard most of the song from his side of the door before opening it, but it was getting on his nerves. Maybe because it hit too close to home for his peace of mind.

Both girls jumped up from their comfortable positions on the bed at his voice, neither expecting his arrival.

"Bye, Mistress, Master." Etsuko called as she raced toward the door, embarrassment fueling her quick getaway. She had an inkling as to what her master wanted from her mistress and she didn't want to intrude in such intimate acts. No, sirrah!

"Rin." Sesshoumaru called again, but retreated to his room, obviously expecting her to follow.

Rin's uneasiness from earlier overcame her again. What did he want? As she entered the room, Rin closed the connecting doorway, though she was unsure of why she did it.

Sesshoumaru sat on the edge of the bed. "Come."

Rin did so, a growing passion running inside her veins.

Once she was in front of him, Sesshoumaru wasted no time beginning what he'd been unable to start in his study. His instincts gayishly happy as Sesshoumaru nipped, caressed, and bit Rin's eager body. The knowledge that his instincts needed _her_ unconsciously made him more urgent to possess her.

When he finally did, Sesshoumaru's eyes were brimmed red, but he was not completely lost now. His instincts knew Sesshoumaru would not leave them unfulfilled so it didn't need to take complete charge of Sesshoumaru's mind again.

When they climaxed, Sesshoumaru fell on Rin, momentarily spent. Both were breathing hard, but minutes later, Sesshoumaru felt the ashes of his passion begin anew.

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

Hours later, Rin lay sleeping on top of a sated Sesshoumaru, their limbs tangled from their last bout. But while Rin slept happily, Sesshoumaru lay beneath her, awake and content. For the first time in his life, laying there with the human mate he never wanted, he was somewhat happy. She'd last until the end, when his passion had been completely sated. Of course, she'd only been able to lay there in the end, panting and moaning, but she wouldn't rest until he was as sated as she so they'd coupled countless times until Sesshoumaru had been unable to continue. And, frankly, Sesshoumaru didn't know what to think about that.

Did this stubborn enthusiasm have anything to do with her ancestors?

Whatever. He was in no mood to think about that right now.

No. Sleep, however, was welcomed.

A familiar scent entered his nose just before sleep claimed him and he smiled. His pup was emanating that strong scent again. What was it up to? Unbeknownst to the rapidly unconscious Sesshoumaru, his pup called to his instincts, beckoning it to grow stronger so his father would come one step closer in this strange dance between it's parents.

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

Curled up inside Rin's womb, twin smiles silently celebrated the step their father had taken earlier that day.

_Soon Papa will be unable to escape . . . _

_Papa and Mama will be forever bound together. They will finally break the cycle . . . _

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

Ja'ne

Yoru no Chandra


	18. Chapter 18

Fake 18

_**0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0**_

_**Fake**_

_**0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0**_

"What went wrong?"

"I don't know. Hakudoshi reported that Goro is dead, he personally dealt with it."

"Good, at least that part of the assignment was completed. First part of the mission is a success, now comes the dirty work. Inuyasha's next."

"Right. Naraku?"

"Kanna . . .?"

"What about Sesshoumaru?"

"Forget him. It's Inuyasha we're after. For now anyways, who knows latter on in the future, maybe, but . . ."

"What?"

"Make sure the traitors in our little system are eradicated. I can't have idiots ruining these plans."

"I thought you hadn't noticed yet."

"Ha, Sesshoumaru is more of a fool than I thought if he believed I wouldn't notice the rats scurrying about the place."

"Hehe, then I'll go take care of them now."

"Do that. We can't have our next moves revealed before they begin to bear fruit."

Naraku watched Kanna leave. His plans needed to gradually be leaked to the Taisho men, but there were too many traitors lurking about for the leak to be gradual. And that just wouldn't do.

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

Shizuka softly knocked on the oak door, waited a moment, and then entered the master's bedroom. Lord Sesshoumaru was still asleep even though it was past seven in the morning. On silent feet, she made her way toward the lone, large, red silk covered mattress in the middle of the room and stopped dead. No, her Lord had not killed her though he was now very much awake and was glaring up at her from where he lay . . . No, Shizuka had stopped dead from shock. She knew her master had mated with Lady Rin, but she had not expected to find them sleeping through the night together.

"What is it?"

Shizuka heard him, but it took her a few seconds to answer. Shock was definitely not her best friend. "I have finished the report on the Sieloma and we have received Intel from within Naraku's group, Sir . . .Would you like me to come back later?" She finished in a near whisper.

"No, go to the study, I shall meet you there within a half hour."

"Yes, Sir." Shizuka said before she backed out of the room. She took extra care when she closed the door.

Sesshoumaru continued to stare after his captain of the guard for the next few seconds. The surprise and shock that had crossed her face had been unexpected. Didn't everyone know of what had begun to transpire between the human and him?

The human.

He turned toward her. She was still asleep. She lay curled on her side, her back facing him. No doubt she would remain asleep for a while longer.

Sesshoumaru lifted himself up from the warm, rumpled bed and walked toward his bathroom. It was foolishness. She had no business in his mind. Yes, she had somehow made herself important to his instincts, but he was not completely controlled by them. Nevertheless, his need of her was staggering, especially in it's strength after only two days, three with this one. Of course, he'd only realized what his instincts coveted the day before last, but everything had started to change since she'd tried to run away.

Yet, if he was as truthful to himself as he had been the last two days, he knew that his instincts had coveted her since the marriage night. But he had only realized . . .

Forget it. There were far more important objectives in his life at the moment then the change of heart he sometimes suffered from with his human mate. One objective was finding out about the Sieloma and the other was tracking down what Naraku's plans were. There was no time to waste anymore.

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

"The report is on your desk and the Intel is under it. Sir, if I may suggest you read the Intel first . . . " Shizuka said as she entered the study after Sesshoumaru and followed him to his desk.

"Why?"

"I believe it will be somewhat of a shock, Sir."

Sesshoumaru glanced up at the captain, but did as she suggested. Opening the Intel report, his eyes rounded for a second before continuing to read. When he finished, Sesshoumaru violently threw the papers across the room where they hit noisily against the wall and slid to the floor.

"Almost all of our bugs are dead."

Shizuka's eyes widened a mere fraction of a centimeter for a second at the display of temper her lord showed, but she refrained from voicing out her surprise.

Sesshoumaru fought to control his rage. The Sieloma, Rin, and now this? What the hell was happening to his carefully planned world?

"Sir, " Shizuka called gently to bring her master back to the present, "I regret to inform you that though the research I conducted was extensive, there is not much information on the Sieloma. I was able to acquire some information about where they live and at what times of the year each branch visits Tokyo, but I was not able to attain the information of where their town residence lay. But, I was unable to attain reliable information about their various investments and likewise economic enterprises. The rest of the information regarding them was from rumors, paparazzi, unknown websites and various other unaccounted for places. Too farfetched and to diverse to be able to get any information."

"Really? There was nothing on their family affairs or where the young attend school?" Sesshoumaru allowed a small frown to appear upon his usually stoic face. What Shizuka said was impossible, after all, hadn't his own family been dissected by the public no matter how much his father had tried to keep their lives private?

"No, Sir. All of that information was unreliable at best. None of the sources said the same thing about anything. My guess is that the truth about them was confused by the media and public until no one was sure of anything."

"Hmm, well I'll read this anyway and see if I can come up with anything further. Meanwhile continue to train the men and secure the lines. Also, see if you can trace any of these fictitious truths until you attain the real one."

"Yes, Sir. Excuse me."

"One more thing, when will Shippo fix the cars?"

"I have not been able to contact him, Sir,"

"Try again."

"Excuse me."

Sesshoumaru watched his captain depart and glanced down at the stack. Not much to go on, he would soon have to check with Kagura and her progress. Had she accessed the satellite? What had she found?

He focused on the first page of the file. Nothing relevant there, just general descriptions of the eight branches; nothing on the main family except that one of its members had died a few years back. The name, age, or status was not given either.

Skimming a few more pages told him nothing else. In fact most of the information did guess-estimations when informing of the families annual residences, their personal income, and, even, their names.

Sesshoumaru flexed his fists, Shizuka had warned him there were few important facts and most of them unreliable, but his tenaciousness hadn't allowed him to believe it. Yet, he was now certain of something. This family hid something; otherwise he would have foot-long stacks on his desk instead of a less-then-a=fourth-of-an-inch packet. But what they hid would be tricky to find and it would probably require someone to become acquainted with a Sieloma. Finding one of them would be hard if he could not gain more information. Of course, managing to get their hands on said secret would be harder still and-

"Master Sesshoumaru, may I come in?" Jaken called from the hallway, his voice somewhat distorted through the doors.

"Enter," Sesshoumaru called monotonously, wondering what would require his attention at so early a time of the day.

Jaken entered, bowed and proceeded into the master's study. He eyed the handsome Daiyoukai heir discretely though he doubted his master even noticed he had entered. Last night after Etsuko had retired from her mistress' chambers, the young servant had raced toward the kitchen and had burst in, declaring that Sesshoumaru-sama had ordered Rin-sama to his room. Afterwards, Jaken had called Miroku and had let him know of the new, well, news. Miroku hadn't bought this change and had stated that Sesshoumaru was probably up to something. And, now, Jaken needed to find out if the perverted monk's suspicion was true.

"Jaken?" Sesshoumaru asked when the small toad said nothing. Was it just he or was his servant too quiet?

"Master, I was wondering at what time I should awaken the mistress for breakfast?"

"Let her awaken on her own."

"Understood . . . Ugh, Sir?" A tremor ran up his back.

"What?" What the hell was up with this pea-sized youkai?

"Lady Rin mentioned to Etsuko, her companion, that she wanted to go shopping today." Jaken watched his master's face, but it was like looking at a blank page in a person's dairy. Nothing could be discovered.

"What does she require?" Sesshoumaru asked, but would have preferred not to have asked. Like hell that woman was going on her own anywhere. She would probably flee taking his pup with her.

"Nothing that I know off, Sir, but I think she just wants to go out and see the world she has not seen for many weeks now. If I'm not being to forward in saying so, I think you should allow her this excursion. She would, of course, have her companion and a pair of guards with her and-"

"She will not go."

"But, Sir, think of what will be said if she is not seen about, people might think something is wrong." Jaken inwardly smiled, Sesshoumaru-sama would not allow his family's name to be besmirched in any way, even though he had, himself, been very close to doing that with his stupid lover.

"If she decides to go, I shall accompany her." Sesshoumaru said, deciding this would be another way of gaining the woman's agreement and, thus, bringing him closer to the Taisho title.

Jaken muttered an agreement and excused himself. He wanted to be close to the mistress? Why? The small toad opened the door and was promptly stepped on.

Inuyasha glanced down and smirked. Such a small, insignificant retainer Sesshoumaru had, then again, his was smaller. Much smaller. "Sorry, Jaken. Close the door on your way out, will ya?"

Jaken grumbled his reply as he closed the heavy door, but refrained from saying anything insulting least he find himself with an intentional stomping to his person. To bad his attain-truth-behind-Sesshoumaru-sama's-actions plan hadn't work.

Sesshoumaru glared at the similar-looking younger male in front of him. How dare such a pest as he enter his domain without so much as a _may I enter_?

"Hello Sesshoumaru, 'sup?" Inuyasha asked, seemingly at ease in front of the annoyed elder Taisho as he took a seat on one of the chairs before the desk his brother sat behind.

"What-"

"Pop's sent me, remember?" Inuyasha taunted, a smirk evident as to how much he enjoyed this little advantage he had over his brother.

"She is fine, _little brother_, now leave." He said, a threat laced into his tone, but managing to maintain his cool facade.

"Yeah, well I don't care what you say. I'll see her for myself later. Now, however, we need to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about."

"Think again, fool. Have you forgotten the Sieloma's?"

Sesshoumaru bolted up, reacting to the insult. "We have nothing to talk about. IF anything does come up and you need to hear of it, I'm sure Kagura will tell you. Now leave."

Inuyasha remained quiet, assessing his brother's temperament. Really, here he was, willing to impart some unexpected turn of events . . . maybe he should not say anything? Nah, unlike his stick-up-his-ass brother, Inuyasha wasn't stupid and knew when things needed to be discussed. That and Miroku had threatened to talk to his father if he didn't include Sesshoumaru in on the latest events.

Still, having the sourpuss remain oblivious was a wonderful thought.

"Knowing you, Sesshoumaru, I bet you are trying to find information about the Sieloma through their economic and political factions as well as public records, right?"

"What of it?" Sesshoumaru deadpanned.

"I tried that too. In fact we went so far as to try to see into stories or folklore that the family might have connected to them, but we met dead ends. You might get a bit farther, but will probably find that nothing makes sense at best."

"And?"

"Miroku and I decided on a different path all together recently. We decided to try and encounter someone from that family, and guess what?" When Sesshoumaru remained stubbornly quiet, Inuyasha continued.

"One of the branches has a public Shinto shrine close by."

"And?"

"We'd planned to get in contact with someone through that opening."

"Inuyasha, don't make me drag everything out of you piece by piece."

"Well, if you must know I already made contact with that family. In fact Shippo knew them."

"What!"

"Yeah, just what I thought, but, shit, well, it didn't go as I'd envision. The encounter, that is."

When Inuyasha didn't continue, Sesshoumaru leveled his coldest gaze on him and waited for the tension in the room to get to the idiot.

"Ah, remember a few days ago? Shippo had some trouble in school? The kid he argued- fought? That kid is a Higurashi. I met his older sister today when I went to pay the Principal a visit. She was upset. Obviously, she knew who I was though I had no clue and well . . ."

"Let me guess, she took out her upset on you and you fought back."

Inuyasha glared at his older brother. He knew he'd blundered, he didn't need this uptight asshole to call it to attention. "Yeah, well I learned afterward who she was and by then it was to late to make amends. So now I-"

"You have to contact her again and apologize. No, don't protest _little brother;_ you will do it. Find a way to get close, we need access into their family and connections, the sooner the better."

Inuyasha wished he could throw Sesshoumaru over his shoulder and send him to hell, but there was no way he could not do otherwise right now. He'd fucked up, and no matter how it sucked to be in accordance with the fuckface, he could not contradict him in this. This fact did in no way deter him from glaring at the older full-breed youkai. He didn't have to accept readily or easily, after all.

"You can leave now."

Inuyasha did no such thing. Instead he leaned back into his seat and let his eyes roam over everything in the masculine study.

"No, not yet, " He said indolently, "first, tell me, how's Rin?"

Sesshoumaru froze fraction-ably, but recovered a second or so latter. He glanced up from the stacks of documents before him and observed the unworthy hanyou infront of him. Inuyasha was slouched on one of the expensive chairs on the other side of his desk. The damned pest wore a modern ensemble of black leather and red mesh. He looked like he'd just come from a commoner's neighborhood instead of the rich one he lived in. He was dirt and he showed it in the clothing he preferred.

But, because of his Father, the stupid moron held the upper hand right now in this particular subject. "I already answered that. Leave."

"I need to see her. Father's orders." Inuyasha added quickly when Sesshoumaru looked like he would protest.

"No." _Hell NO_! Inuyasha would not see Rin, not now anyway. Just thinking what Inuyasha would find if he saw her put Sesshoumaru on edge. No one was to know outside this household exactly how far he'd allowed his baser instincts to take over.

"Why the hell not?" Inuyasha demanded, though he knew the reason behind the refusal. Miroku had told him earlier today. The surprise, and it had completely been just that, though come to think of it he'd already caught the scent of what his brother and his mate had been up to back at the last meeting Kagura, Sessh and he had had together though he'd been to distracted to take much notice of it, was part of the reason why he'd been so distracted when he entered the principal's office and became the unsuspecting victim of a very furious bitch. Inuyasha inwardly sighed, that bitch would become his best buddy because it was what was required, even though he would prefer to fight a dozen of Naraku's best brawlers.

"Because . . . " What the hell could he say to ward him off for the time being? "She's . . . still sleeping."

Inuyasha pressed his lips together. Should he force it? She probably was asleep if she'd been with Sesshoumaru last night. Well, he could come back some other day. It was not a week yet from the visit his parents paid them so; he'd come back in around three days? Yes? Hmm . . . sure, he didn't think he was up to smelling the air inside the room Rin was probably still sleeping in.

"Fine, though you shouldn't let her sleep late. She'll get fat, you know." Then again, if he were in shitface's place, he'd let her do whatever she wanted just to ensure he was a step closer to getting that title. Not that he wanted it, but if he were him, that's what Inuyasha would do.

"Thanks to Father, I can not order her otherwise for I could risk losing my birthright." Sesshoumaru said, hiding his resentment for his father behind the soft and cool voice he used.

_Riiiight. _Inuyasha stood then, having nothing further to say and exited the room without excusing himself. _It will irritate the bastard to no end, after all_, Inuyasha thought smugly.

Inuyasha guessed right. Sesshoumaru did sit there fuming for an entire minute or more. _What manners, impudence, stupidity, immaturity _. . . the list when on and on. In his home, people left his presence when he ordered them to - not when they wished!

_Now what? _He thought after he finished a particularly black streak of profanity against his brother. No information to look through, nothing that he necessarily needed to handle personally and no particular action he could do right now against Naraku. Alnd it was to early to have his breakfast brought to him since he needed Rin to be there so he could continue to woe her to his side. There was nothing for him to do but twiddle his thumbs until she woke.

What was he to do?

He could look over his investment plans for the future, but there really was no need, he was always ahead on that. No one would ever catch him unprepared.

Umm, how the hell had this happened? He had nothing to do at a quarter to nine in the morning. This did not bode well for the remainder of the day. Hmm, well actually he could go oversee the training of his men . . . no, Shizuka had the handling of that and he knew from experience exactly how pissed off she'd get if he interfered. Not that he was really interfering since it _was_ his gang - err, organization. Yes, that sounded better.

He was bored. That's why his mind was rambling. Sesshoumaru did not like to be bored, so what was he to do?

Sesshoumaru heaved a great sigh, before twitching his ears and ascertaining that no one was within hearing range. The Great Sesshoumaru did not give in to sighing after all.

Umm, at what time did pregnant women wake up anyway? For that matter, when did thoroughly fucked women wake up? And if they were both (pregnant and thoroughly fucked), did it take longer?

AGH! What the hell was he thinking? It was none of his affair, she didn't matter enough for him to be asking himself such stupid questions. No, she didn't, not one bit! Not to him! He was _not_ his instincts. He only thought about the pup nestled warm and safe inside her.

The pup . . . how many hours did it take for a human to sleep so the child didn't tire her out within a matter of hours? Hmm, come to think of it, was there some danger to his unborn pup if he continued to fuck its mother? Should he consult someone over this?

What the hell was he thinking! It was none of his affair! None! Period. End of discussion. The pup was safe and incredibly strong. Nothing would happen to him so he should stop worrying. Worrying? Worrying? Worrying! By God, he was not worrying. He was not! He-

Not once for the next thirty minutes did it occur to Sesshoumaru that he was protesting too much. But, when he emerged out of his sanctuary to confirm that Rin was alright after last night (at the end of his one-person argument, Sesshoumaru had somehow convinced himself that he wasn't worried, but he'd also managed to conclude that there was something wrong with Rin because she hadn't woken up yet), he looked haggard and as tired as one who hadn't slept in weeks.

Sesshoumaru was to agitated to notice those of his servants who took a look at him and stopped dead. They'd never seen him so discomposed.

A few minutes later, Sesshoumaru opened the door of his room and silently (but hurriedly) walked in and shut the door again, then headed over to the bed. On it, in a state of dishabille, Rin lay sleeping the morning away unaware of the storm her bored mate had conjured up.

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru inhaled deeply and called himself many kinds a fool. He'd allowed his instincts to rule his mind and conjured up emotions he had no business feeling.

Nevertheless, Sesshoumaru rounded the bed, undressed and slid back into bed where he pulled his sleeping mate into his arms. He was here, with nothing to do so he might as well catch some more sleep. After all it was a luxury he was able to take right now. And why shouldn't he? He was a youkai lord's son and he could do what he deemed necessary. And right now, placating his instincts was pretty necessary to him so hugging the sleeping girl to him was required. Not because he wanted to feel her warm, relaxed body trustingly curl itself to his leaner and bigger one. He did not need to feel that only by his side she was safe. No.

No, he did not do anything where Rin was involved simply because he wanted, but because he needed to. His instincts required it. Not him.

No, not him.

_**0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0**_

Ja'ne

Yoru no Chandra


	19. Chapter 19

Fake 19

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

It was safe.

She was very safe, in a place where no danger would ever harm her. Her and the child that even now grew inside her.

But where was she?

Her eyes refused to open, but the smell of the woods surrounded her.

The woods? But . . .? No, that didn't make sense, so why was she here? She was supposed to be in her bed at the palace. Not in the woods, next to a tree whose roots bounded her to it.

Wait, that didn't make sense, did it?

No, it did not.

Rin opened her eyes and stared at her mate. No wonder the tree and roots her sleepy mind had created to explain the scent had been warm. And comfortable to lie on. And she shouldn't be thinking such thoughts. Bad Rin. Because Sesshoumaru might be warm (he was a warm-blooded being, after all) and he might be contoured perfectly to cuddle with, but he was NOT her safe heaven. For Kami's sake, he'd tried to kill her.

Then again, she wasn't bad, just stupid.

After thinking it over yesterday, Rin had concluded Sesshoumaru was doing all this just to get the title. And no matter how it hurt for her to admit it to herself, that was the likeliest conclusion that she could come up with under the circumstances. His actions didn't make sense otherwise because Sesshoumaru wasn't this type of male. He wasn't the type of male that was denied anything, either. What he wanted, he took.

And she was afraid that he would win her over again. She was human, after all. Though he was still stoic and cold, he'd changed. He was kind of like he used to be. Minus the fake smiles and forced laughs, but this Sesshoumaru reminded her of the one she'd met - the one she'd fallen in love with.

That thought was rather lowering. After all it showed how naive she'd been. How easy a conquest she'd been for him. She'd fallen for a fake.

Fake.

That word fit him. After all, every kind word and deed had been false. He was doing the same thing now, no doubt. She would have to remember that.

He wouldn't win this time. She couldn't let him win. She had someone else to fight for now.

But how would she fight back? How could she fight back when he'd upped the game to such a high level?

That was another thing that bothered her. She would have never thought him capable of using his body to get what he wanted. He'd seemed too proud, too arrogant to use such degrading tactics. But obviously she'd been wrong. Sesshoumaru did what was needed to get what he wanted. His body was just another tool for him in his arsenal.

So, what should she do? She knew his game, but she was vulnerable against the constant bombardment. Her only ace was really useless against him because she didn't know how to use it without it backfiring on her eventually. Was there even a way for her to use it? She didn't know and couldn't begin to imagine. Plus, the power to deny him his birthright was useless to her when she had another life to worry about.

Kami. She could find no way out.

So should she stay? Should she continue to act as if she didn't suspect anything and let him direct the course to take for the immediate future? That was probably for the best until she figured out a way out of here. Because she wasn't safe. Not near him. Not physically or emotionally.

Rin closed her eyes and sighed softly, her hand (which lay on Sesshoumaru's chest) began to trace invisible designs across his broad, naked chest. She could acknowledge to herself just how dangerous he was to her, but there was no use denying that he was a very comfortable pillow. Too bad she couldn't enjoy the feeling to the fullest. Succumbing to these tricks of his could cost her everything.

"You're awake?"

Rin jumped. Well, if one could jump when one was lying down anyway. Since when had he been awake?

"If you're awake, let go."

Rin's frazzled nerves froze. Let go? "You're the one holding on."

"Get off."

Rin grounded her teeth, but complied.

Unfortunately, that was a bad move. As soon as she heaved herself up, the nausea began. Rin groaned, but quickly tore at the bedding covering her and jumped out of the bed, forgetting to grab something to hide her nudity under, and ran out of the room fearing that she wouldn't make it into her room's bathroom.

Unbeknown to her, her mate shadowed her movements every step of the way between his bed and her bathroom. He would have followed her into the bathroom as well if she hadn't been bent over the toilet already and . . . well . . . his nose definitely couldn't stand the stench.

Looking rather as if he was backing away from a contagious terminal disease, he slowly retraced his steps back into his side of the master bedrooms. Once safely on his side, Sesshoumaru found he couldn't stomach the sounds either so he swiftly closed the last barrier between them.

Sesshoumaru shivered, but not from the temperature cooling his nude form. Maybe following his mate when she left the bed in a hurry wasn't such a good idea. Hell, forget that. Chasing after her was the stupidest idea he'd ever impulsively followed. And he sure as hell would never do it again.

Reaffirming his silent vow with an imperceptible nod, Sesshoumaru pivoted and headed to the farthest place within his room from where he'd just been. His bathroom. More importantly: his bathtub. He needed it after having his sense of smell assaulted so viciously.

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

"Lady, you look ravishing!"

"No I don't."

"But you do. Well, as ravishing as any woman can wearing a very expensive kimono."

Rin laughed gaily as she headed out the door. The girl might be soft spoken, but she was not shy. It was a blessing for her to have such a friendly companion with her here. Etsuko followed her out of the room on her way to the kitchen to eat her own meal.

"Lady, it's such a lovely day, don't you think?"

Rin paused, remembering the semi-cloudy morning sky she'd glimpsed while she'd changed. "Yes it's lovely. Not completely cloudy, but not absolutely sunny either. Perfect for going outside. Maybe I'll go out to the gardens later."

"Actually, Lady Rin I was thinking about what you told me yesterday. Do you think that the Master will allow us to go to the a shopping district today?"

Rin slowed her steps until she was beside Etsuko and said in an almost whisper, "No, I don't think we'll go. Sesshoumaru wouldn't approve. I can't risk the life of my baby again either so I'd rather not upset him, I think."

Her brow furrowed as she contemplated what to say to her mistress- no, she knew what she wanted to say, just not how to say it. "But . . ."

" . . .What?"

"Well, I don't think he'd refuse."

Now it was Rin's turn to scrunch up her brow, "why?"

"Well . . . um, how could he? After being in your bed for the past few nights?"

Rin stopped, but her body quickly flushed an intense red. Why did Etsuko have to bring that up? She was pretty sure everybody knew, but why did they have to make it obvious that they did?

"Etsuko, there's only one more corridor. You can leave now, thanks."

Etsuko laughed, her own embarrassment ebbing away in the face of her lady's embarrassment. "I couldn't leave you be, Lady Rin. What if something happened to you? I'd be responsible."

"No, you wouldn't."

"Yes, I would. Master would blame me and I'd blame myself."

"No, you wouldn't be blamed. Besides it's not like he cares."

"Yes, I would, but I doubt the latter. He's sleeping with you, isn't he?"

"Etsuko!" Rin squeaked out, as she looked around to ensure no one was near enough to hear.

"What?" Said youkai asked oh-so innocently.

"That-it-what . . . don't say that out loud." Rin hissed at her as she pivoted to face her and leaned closer.

"Why?" Etsuko asked, her throat emitting small gurgling noises.

"Because." Rin replied petulantly. But really, she didn't need to say anymore, did she? Talking about that was out of the question.

"Huh?" The noise coming from the region of her throat was starting to resemble unsuccessfully repressed laughter.

"Etsuko, please. Don't say anymore. You don't understand."

At her mistress' resigned voice, Etsuko's laughter quickly died away. "What do I not understand?"

Rin looked away before turning to continue walking the last stretch towards the breakfast room. She couldn't tell Etsuko now of what she suspected. No one could know just how low Sesshoumaru would sink to get his hands on the title. Not that she own him any loyalty, but she did not want or deserve the pitying stares that would multiply upon finding out the truth.

"Lady?"

Rin continued to walk, her gaze locked on the door just a few yards ahead of her.

"Lady Rin? I was wondering . . . just how big is Master?"

_Huh? Just how big?_ Rin turned her face to give the youkai a very confused stare.

"Well, he's a youkai, but even then I don't think he's so big that I wouldn't understand."

_HUH_? The confusion remained on her face for a few seconds longer before realization and embarrassment hit her once more.

"Etsuko!" Rin's cheeks burned and her entire face felt hot.

"Sorry, sorry, but . . . you looked a little sad and, well, I couldn't help it."

Rin looked back at the door within arms reach, her complexion returning back to normal, though her cheeks were still visibly tainted red. "Thank you, Etsuko." She said before turning back to face the youkai who still stood about two yards behind her, a dangerous grin curving the corners of her lips. "I'm pretty sure he's above youkai average in length if you get what I mean."

Youkai eyes became almost impossibly large for a few seconds before she succumbed into laughter. "Bad Lady, bad." She said a while later once both had regained their breath and a semblance of calm.

Rin pressed her lips together to prevent more laughter from escaping, but wasn't able to suppress the smile that encroached on her lips. She turned once more to face the door, unwilling to continue in this line of conversation lest someone come by and hear something they shouldn't. Or worse yet, that Sesshoumaru hear it from where he undoubtedly was on the other side of the door.

However, before she could turn the doorknob, Etsuko's laughter-filled voice carried to Rin. "I'm pretty sure that the Master will give you permission to go shopping if you asked him. He's got to."

Without turning back Rin softly muttered the youkai's name, but was unable to say more because said girl continued. "He's got to. Even if he's not got that thick a rod, he's a youkai so he can't be that small in width, but that wasn't the point. The point was, well, how would he feel after being on the receiving end of-"

"Etsuko!"

" . . . Well, for hours? He should put himself in your position." Etsuko finished, her eyes brimming with laughter.

"Etsuko!" Rin squeaked again, fighting hard against the laughter that threatened to erupt any moment. But she didn't wait for the girl to respond, instead she turned the knob, pushed the door open and closed it seconds later when she was on the other side of it.

"What was all that noise outside the door?"

Rin squeaked again, but much louder this time and with no bubbling laughter just beneath the surface. "Sesshoumaru! You scared me."

Sesshoumaru kept still, his hands placed on the table, his carriage erect and poised, waiting for her to answer the question he'd put to her.

However, unfortunately for the youkai heir, Rin had no intention of telling him what had occurred. Really, how could she tell the subject of her and Etsuko's conversation that they'd been talking about his . . . his . . . him! Err- it? His it? Oh, forget it, she had no intention of fessing up.

"Human?"

Rin ignored him and the barely heard threat in his voice. Instead she seated herself and waited for the uniformed servant to place her customary plate of breakfast before her. Once that procedure was over, Rin began eating with over-zealous enthusiasm.

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru silently stewed until the servant made his exit. And then he waited; sure his _lady_ would succumb under pressure.

Ten minutes later Rin was half way through her meal and Sesshoumaru had yet to make a move. Narrowing his hard gaze, he bit down on his anger for now and made a move to continue eating.

Rin glanced up. The question that was becoming a classic already making its way up her throat and out of her mouth: "What _is_ that?"

He stilled once again and glanced her way. Now she wanted to talk. "It's - "

" -Not human food, I know, but what is it?"

What should he do? Sesshoumaru closed his narrowed eyes. Why was he questioning himself? A month ago or even a week ago, he would have told her to mind her own business. And now . . . Now things were different. Not only was she the carrier of his heir but his father had also given her the power to refuse him his birthright. So, now he had a mission to carry out to prevent that from happening. And really explaining what he ate was no hardship. He still shouldn't have to, though.

"It's . . . solidified astral energy."

" . . . What?"

"Pure blooded youkai don't need to eat meat. It is not substantial enough to keep us at our strongest. Astral energy is. Unfortunately, most of the surviving youkai of this time can no longer draw in pure astral energy or, for that matter, obtain it. It is at a very high altitude, near the farthest reaches of the atmosphere - a stone's throw from space. So, it's almost impossible for youkai, even those that can travel with the winds, to reach it. Then, there is where the other problem presents itself. Youkai don't have the ability to absorb it in its energy form anymore."

"So how do you get it? And how is it changed from energy to something solid?" Rin asked, her curiosity for the meal her mate ate at its peak.

"Technology is a marvelous thing. Planes equipped with machines capable of drawing in the astral energy make regular flights up there. When they get back down to earth, the energy is sent to laboratories where it is worked until it is materialized. Then it is ready for our consumption."

"Hmm," Rin's curious eyes narrowed in thought.

"What now?"

"How'd you used to get it back then? Before the invention of planes."

"Youkai went scavenger hunting throughout earth for remains of astral energy that had accumulated throughout time. Or they ate raw, freshly killed organisms: humans, bears, or any other large warm-blooded animals to survive. Unfortunately, the naturally solidified energy was depleted and youkai came to near extinction. If technology hadn't progressed so fast within the last century, the youkai would be far fewer in number and far weaker."

Rin stayed quiet, her furrowed brow coming closer together as she made sense of the information. About a minute later, she raised her brown gaze to her mate and said: "But why does it need to look like raw meat?"

_For the love of . _. .! "Does it matter?"

"Well . . . " How could she tell him that the look of the . . . the food he ate made her queasy? She couldn't, could she? Not unless she gave him a reason. And she was not going to tell him that her sensitive pregnant tummy didn't like what she saw.

"What?"

"Ugh, never mind."

Sesshoumaru swore viciously within the privacy of his mind. Why didn't she just tell him about his child already? Did he still not have her trust? Damn. He needed that from her to achieve his goal. No other option was allowed. So, how was he going to convince her to trust in him again?

"Is it true you want to go to the shopping district?"

Rin's downcast eyes flew up to meet with his; her fork suspended an inch above her plate, the egg sliding off of it.

"Answer."

"Ugh, well, you see, it's just that - "

"Do you want to go?"

" . . . Yes."

"Fine."

The nervousness that had taken hold of her moments earlier vanished. He was . . . "Oh, thank you. Thank you, Sesshoumaru! I'll take Etsuko and some others with me so that-"

"That's fine. However, I'll be accompanying you."

"What!"

"Either I go along or this excursion is canceled."

"Fine." Rin agreed, her enthusiasm for seeing the world beyond to great to care if he went or not. She was going beyond these walls once again! "Thank you!"

And without further ado, Rin nearly ran out of the room heading for the kitchens where Etsuko was. Sesshoumaru stayed behind, puzzling over her mood swings and wondering if it was just her or the pregnancy.

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

"Etsuko, hurry, finish! We're going out!" Rin cried as she burst into the long, crowded rooms that constituted the kitchens.

"What?"

"Sesshoumaru is taking me - us- shopping. Hurry, Etsuko, hurry!"

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying." Etsuko said, laughter bubbling out of her in the face of her mistress' happiness.

Rin turned and made her way back to the main part of the palace, her pace slower as she waited for Etsuko to catch up. Her euphoria was residing now that the initial shock was wearing off, but she was still happy. Sure he was probably doing this just to get her to give him the title, but right now she couldn't care. She was going out! Out!

"Milady, wait!"

Rin stopped and a moment later was back down the halls.

"Are you serious, milady? We're going to the shopping district?"

"YES!" Rin answered, laughter bubbling over and spilling forth from her smiling lips.

"I knew it." Etsuko said when Rin's laughter subsided some.

"What?" Her lips felt like they'd split from the huge smile, but she could not stop smiling.

"Lord Sesshoumaru couldn't say no after having shared your -err- his bed with you." She said with a mischievous smile.

"ETSUKO!" Rin wailed as her face blazed red while her companion laughed at her.

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

Done.


	20. Chapter 20

Fake

0.0 … 0.0 … 0.0

Rin forced herself to drop another step down. She was trying to keep up with her mate, but he was not only taller, but also unencumbered with a heavy, hot, beautiful kimono. Of course being the mate of such a powerful man also meant that she was stuck wearing a hime kimono. It was hell on earth trying to walk up and down stairs in these things, especially down them.

Her mate might be a born aristocrat, but he had no gentleman nature. Either that or he was just plain dense. Both explanations worked, indeed, in her mind, both fit together better. Sesshoumaru might look right now like a delicious walking desert but he was an idiot commoner.

Rin looked over at Etsuko helplessly. But there was no help from that department either. The youkai girl was having almost as much trouble walking down the stairs as she was. Unlike the rest of the female youkai in residence, Etsuko dressed like Rin.

She looked back at Sesshoumaru and glared even as she took another cautious step.

Her mate had changed from the customary outfit he wore while at home, to western attire. While the outfit might look elegant, it had nothing on the Japanese traditional wardrobe. In his typical clothing, Sesshoumaru looked regal, utterly unapproachable. But in this white suit he looked like an . . . an approachable mob boss. Wait, since when were mob bosses approachable? . . . He appeared closer to being human, well a white haired human who happened to be inhumanly good looking, something like that. Especially as his long white hair was braided tight to his scalp. Who knew braids were so appealing?

She took another step down and glanced at the quickly growing space separating her and her mate. And just how fast it was growing. It wasn't a pleasant sight for someone who was looking forward to the upcoming trip. Especially as Sesshoumaru could change his mind at any moment.

Not that he was known for doing that, but he was capable of it. When circumstances changed, for example. Then again, he didn't like her and that might be motivation enough to change his mind. Sure would make more sense then the male she was dealing with now.

Rin glanced up again at her mate. He was just reaching the limo that would transport them. And here she was. Still a couple of steps from the main floor. She let out a small whimper of despair.

But just as soon as it came out, Rin clamped down on her teeth to keep further sounds such as that one from making their way out where Sesshoumaru could hear it. She was not giving up. No, Sesshoumaru had relented, finally. For whatever reason it was, he had agreed to take her to the district. She was going to go out again and nothing was going to stop her. Definitely not a few small steps. Hell no.

Sesshoumaru glanced back at his human mate, expecting her to be right behind him. She wasn't there. His narrowed gaze lifted farther back until it landed on his painfully slow mate. She was still at the steps.

A moment of unease rippled through him and he was absently thinking of just canceling the entire thing. She was taking to much time just leaving the entrance. But Sesshoumaru mentally shook his head, he was set on this course and nothing would stop him from finishing it. Gaining the humans full cooperation was essential.

But that still did not take away the irritation he felt at having to wait for her. Really, the girl always wore kimonos, shouldn't she be an expert with them by now? Hell, he could go and come back long before she made it to the car.

Sesshoumaru waited and watched in growing annoyance as she took almost a minute on two steps. She still had a half a dozen steps to walk down.

Was he really expected to wait for her there while she took her time coming to him? What if he canceled the excursion? He did not have the time to deal with this. Much more important things waited for him today. That he could not think of one at the moment did not matter.

However, he reminded himself, in the long run, there was nothing more important than gaining the title. And he had to gain her trust all over again to achieve it. Like Kusatta had said, he had gotten Rin to follow him blindly once. And he damned well knew he was more than capable of doing it again.

One way was giving her minor things. Such as taking her shopping. She had appeared ecstatic when he had offered. Surely maintaining this course would get him what he wanted.

So he would have to wait for her. He could do that. _Of course, carrying her would be much faster_.

Sesshoumaru froze at that. He turned the idea over and over. It was not so bad, slowly getting back to what had gotten her attention in the first place. Plus, no he would not have to fake an enthusiasm he did not feel. He could even voice his reluctance. At this point it would only favor him.

He narrowed his eyes, decision made and retraced his steps, stopping before his mate and waited for her to look up.

It took her a long moment, her entire concentration centered on her feet. When she looked up, her gaze widened.

Sesshoumaru slightly tilted his head. Unwilling to wait further, Sesshoumaru leaned down and wrapped his arms around her slight frame.

Such a small thing she was. Incredible that he had taken her last night and she had not suffered some form of injury for it. He quickly pivoted on his left foot and began striding over to the limousine. As he made his way over, he quickly realized that having her within his embrace was not an ordeal anymore. No, his body was responding to her.

Apparently his appetite for the weak creature in his arms was not sated any longer. And until it was, he would physically be more than willing to touch her.

His mate placed her slender arms around him. Her wide chocolate eyes trained on her stoic mate. Sesshoumaru did not glance at her but instead released her in front of the awaiting limousine and backed up a step to give her room to precede him. When she did not move, Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her, silently demanding what she wanted now.

Rin blinked up at him.

"Have you changed your mind?" He asked when she did not speak up.

Rin smiled, blinked those huge chocolate eyes at him and hurriedly crawled into the limo, nearly tripping and falling flat on her face in her enthusiasm to get in.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his golden gaze at his mate's soft round butt quickly wiggling its way inside. He would never understand humans, or the one currently firmly planted within the inner circle of his life.

When she was no longer within view, Sesshoumaru bent nearly double and gracefully fell on the luxuriously cushioned seat. The door was closed by one of his many bodyguards.

Rin sat near the center of the right side long seat. Far away from her mate. Her slim and long fingers nervously playing with the hem of her light rosette and white kimono. But her eyes where firmly trained on her mate.

She still couldn't believe he'd done that. For a second, when she'd seen him in front of her, she'd thought he'd decided not to bother and would be telling her so. But he had completely surprised her as he'd bent down to pick her up bridal style.

Sesshoumaru glanced out the window, caught Osamu and Shizuka getting in last minute arrangements, and in the background Ryuu and Etsuko were quickly approaching them. Shizuka was on edge, most likely because of his mate. Humans were so delicate and in fights they rarely stood a chance, even against each other. But nothing would happen to this one. Sesshoumaru vowed it.

Rin took in a deep breath and let it out very slowly. She was so exited, so nervous. Such a bundle of emotions. Sesshoumaru's acceptance, his surprise move. But she was so happy. Of course, she understood why he was doing this, but the knowledge did not dampen the moment in the least.

However, calming down would be helpful. She'd heard, over excitement could be as harmful to a child's development as depression was. But really, who'd blame her? She was going out!

Rin smiled, shaking her head at herself. She really had to calm down. End of discussion, else Sesshoumaru would soon see her bouncing from all sides of the limousine

Now, it had been a while sense she'd tried those yoga relaxation moves. But after the fifth time she breathed in, she felt the calm seeping in. Now, her toes had to relax, if she remembered correctly. Start with the toes and move up from that, step by step. Next would be the soles of her- "Gah!"

She opened her eyes and turned to look at Sesshoumaru. Her head turning so fast, she almost caught him off guard and hit his nose. Startled, wide eyes colliding with his emotionless eyes.

"What are you doing?" Rin squeaked, arching her back as far as it'd go, then leaning forward as much as she could with his hands firmly planted on her waist.

Sesshoumaru said nothing. His gaze searching hers.

"What?" Rin asked, her attention being very much compromised by the hardness she felt under her. She shifted a bit more and gasped when his member lodged in between her thighs. Today's kimono was only a two layered affair.

"Stop that." Sesshoumaru ordered, but did not move an inch to prevent further action. In fact, his hands spasm-ed on her waist, but whether it was as a warning or in encouragement, neither was sure of it.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, what shopping district are we going to?"

"What?" Sesshoumaru asked, part of his mind wondering just how fast he could be inside of her.

"It's the driver." Rin muttered before what she said sunk in and she scrambled to get off Sesshoumaru's lap. Unfortunately, his hold was still strong and firmly holding her to him and she ended up almost face first on the cushion beside them.

On his part, Sesshoumaru mentally cursed for getting so easily sidetracked. He lifted Rin off his lap and held her beside him with one hand while the other searched for the control. He found it in one of the compartments of the door. Pressing one of many in the small contraption, he drew down the window maintaining the privacy between the front and back occupants. He turned to Rin, "Which one? There are shopping districts in Taito, Uedo, Akihabara, Asakusa. Or would you prefer Shinjuku's commercial district, Ichigaya?"

Rin straightened and glared up at him. Even seating, the damned male still towered over her.

"Would you prefer not to go?" He asked.

"No." Rin said, then looked at Ru Chen, the Chinese youkai Belgian Tiger. "I have always preferred Ichigaya and all its bustling life, but I think I'd rather go to Uedo. Its . . . better for this outing, don't you think?. . . Besides there is the Matsuzakaya department store there and the Uedo Park is there and the Uedo no Mori Museum is there as well. And. . . and, um." Rin cast her silent mate a wary glance, just now remembering him there, "Yes, um well, I- Uedo, please."

Sesshoumaru shifted his narrowed gaze from Rin and focused on Ru Chen, who was watching him through the rear-view mirror. "Uedo."

"Yes, Sir." Ru Chen responded, then lifted the mirror from his side of the one way view glass.

Rin slumped back, sense Sesshoumaru had yet to let her go. Her gaze caught by the trees flying by as they made their way out of the estate grounds.

She was finally going back out. Forget the expensive and exclusive stores there, she would be able to catch a glimpse of her favorite place in the entire world. Uedo Park. Uedo Park, where the cherry blossoms bloomed so spectacularly every spring. She'd missed it this year, but it was still a breathtaking area. And the museum! But more beautiful then the museum, what she had stopped herself from revealing to Sesshoumaru, and coming a close second to the Uedo Park was the Uedo Zoo. It had always been a place of adventure for her. The park was her fantasy come true, but the zoo was where her exciting and often imagined escapades had occurred.

She peeked at her mate again and found him staring at her. "What?"

Sesshoumaru turned away, refusing to answer her. But less then a minute later he turned to her again and leveled a stoic gaze on her.

"Do you wish to go to the park and museum?" He asked her, then looked away again.

Rin watched his profile, admiring the regal set of his features that had first caught her attention. He had looked utterly unattainable, completely aloft from all. "I-no, its alright. The Matsuzakaya department store will keep Etsuko and I entertained." She answered, because she did not want anything to spoil her first day out.

He glanced at her. "Lie."

Rin inched away, but found her path sensibly blocked by the door. "No."

"Yes." He countered, turning his full attention on her, even shifting his body to better face her. "I am giving you what you want today. Tell me what you want."

Rin shifted uncomfortably. _Really? Okay, then give me your love and devotion._

She closed her eyes. What she needed to do was focus on something else. Get him to talk about something else. It was enough that he was taking her out. But so long as she did not do something he'd scent her real answers.

_Where's my cool Sesshoumaru-imitation mask when I needed it_?

"Your what?"

Rin froze, hesitated then cracked open an eye and caught Sesshoumaru's keen gaze narrowed and focused on her. Apprehension coursed through her as she realized he'd caught that. Why did she have to speak without thinking in the worst possible moments? "Huh?" Was all she could come up with.

Her heart nearly stopped when Sesshoumaru gracefully moved to sit beside her, nothing separating them this time and reached a long fingered hand to her face. Rin took a ragged gulp of breath and glanced up to warily watch him.

"Rin?" Sesshoumaru's voice was barely above a whisper, nothing of what he felt was evident.

It did nothing to reassure her.

"You're afraid." He stated, and again Rin did not answer, just stared at him.

But what could she say? _Ugh, yes I am. I've insulted you and I'm worried you might get physical with me, in the wrong sense of the meaning._ Of course, the fact that she was being flippant denied the truth to that answer, but couldn't someone try the easy road for once, before one's big mouth got them into bigger trouble? Maybe she should just be quiet from now on.

"Of me?" He asked. When she refused to answer him again, he continued, "Why now? You have been resilient up until now."

"Much to your misfortune." Rin muttered and cringed when she noticed his raised brow.

Sesshoumaru did not say anything to that, instead continuing on his own track of conversation. "Why fear me now, when you have behaved like this a few times already and I have not done anything about it?"

Minutes passed and Rin grew even more tense. _Great_. Just what she needed. It was getting really hard to keep quiet. Of course, it was probably for the best to not say anything. She could not push Sesshoumaru to far or she'd regret it. Then again, he was trying to get on her good side. Maybe- forget it. Safety and shopping trip first. Annoying him came later.

He continued to watch her, but still said nothing.

Rin blinked at him, then looked out and focused on the passing residential homes. She had to keep quiet and maybe he'd drop the issue if she refused to rise to the bait. She wanted her shopping expedition with no dark clouds hampering her good time.

Sesshoumaru watched her in silence. Again she had not answered him. He continued to observe her, but she had begun to pout and appeared adamant in her refusal to talk.

"Do you wish to return?" He'd had enough. Rin glanced at him, but quickly looked away. He'd had enough of that too. Rin weighed next to nothing as he grabbed her and pulled her to him and sat her on his lap. She remained silent and straightened even more, if that was possible. "Answer me now, human."

He narrowed his gaze. Why was she being so silent now? "We are here because of you. It is your decision to leave or not. This Sesshoumaru will not decide in this. I will not be blamed for it later."

Rin did not know what to say, only stared at him. Really, the male was acting weird today. Should she be worried? He usually couldn't silence her fast enough, but for the last couple of days, he didn't seem to mind her chatter. Yeah, right. She was not losing her chance at the new department store. And silent, she didn't have to worry about angering him. He should be happy she was being so accommodating.

Sesshoumaru was not going to wait patiently while she thought of an answer. If she wasn't going to answer, Sesshoumaru had a better idea of how to pass the time. Before Rin knew what was going on, Sesshoumaru had single handedly lifted her up and with his free hand pulled up her kimono until it lay in a huge mess around her waist.

"Sesshoumaru?" Rin squeaked out loud, her face scarlet, her breathing already quick and shallow, and her heart already racing. But not because she was nervous, oh no. She knew what he wanted at that moment and her body was ready for him.

"Hush. Do you want them to hear?" He asked as he gently dropped her to her knees beside him, facing the seat, then dropped to his knees and shifted around until he was behind her, pressing her into the soft material of the well padded seat.

He pulled her back onto him so she gently arched against him and placed an opened mouth kiss to her neck before roughly pulling at the neckline of her kimono to get to her slender shoulder.

Rin moaned as she felt him at her opening, teasing her with his length. Arousing her as he slid against her clit.

"Silence." He whispered again, though he knew it was useless. His people had already, no doubt, smelled the scent of arousal. This cabin was neither soundproof or scent proof. He slid back from her sweet opening. "Do not make a sound." He reiterated and held her down as she strained to push back onto him.

Rin fisted her hands, and bit her lip as she fought the need crashing within her to voice her demand for him to enter her. Now.

Sesshoumaru rewarded her with an inch of his length. He pulled back and teased her with the tip a moment longer before pushing the tip into her again.

Rin pressed her face against the cushion and uttered a frustrated sound. Was he serious? Why was he teasing her so? "Sesshoumaru." She whined.

He lapped at her neck, his incisors aching in demand to bite her. To hold her in place as he finally gave in to his own body and came into her, ramming into her until he was completely satisfied. Like last night. "Shush, Rin."

Rin shivered as his breath cooled the area he'd been working on, no doubt he'd leave a mark after he was done. That it was the first time he would do something like that only seemed to excite her more. She bit back a moan, simultaneously pushing back, silently demanding what she wanted. She didn't need her voice to talk to him right now.

"Good girl." He told her and pulled back so he could maneuver himself into her while his other hand gripped her waist and his claws nicked her skin.

Rin closed her eyes tight, the pain and pleasure mixing wonderfully inside of her. When he entered her, the feeling was intense, especially from this angle. She gripped her sleeves then drew back one hand so she could touch some part of him. Her hand landed on his forearm and gripped it, her nails digging into his pale skin, as he withdrew and thrusted into her.

Sesshoumaru leaned down until he covered her once more and pulled her back by the hair until her face was turned to him. He did another first, he kissed her. A hot kiss involving lips, teeth and tongue.

Rin froze for a second, caught completely unprepared for the sensual assault, but she became a willing apprentice, trying to match his fervor and heat. Trying to match the skill he showed.

The hand that had held her by the waist slid down between her thighs. Within moments, her pleasure exploded and he swallowed her cry, even as he came himself.

A moment passed in silence, except for the harsh breathing of both occupants.

Then Sesshoumaru forced himself up, his hands supporting him as he glanced outside to gauge where they were. Not much time had passed, they still had some ten minutes left judging by the recognizable street they where going on. He glanced down and nearly lost his head again.

Rin lay there, spent, eyes closed, breath haggard. But what took his breath away was the image she presented. Her sweet round ass was pressed against him, open to the air. The upper part of her kimono hadn't fared much better, it had been pulled some on one side, revealing a darkening mark on her skin. A love bite. Her perfectly coiffed hair was in disarray around her face. And her lips were bruised and slightly swollen. She looked ravished.

He almost smirked at the sight she presented.

He moved against her, his member still half ready for more and she sucked in air, obviously not asleep. "More?"

Rin opened glazed eyes then blinked and refocused on him from the corner of her eyes. "Mm."

Sesshoumaru pushed against her again, earning a throatier sound. "Rin, be quiet. They'll hear."

Rin pushed up onto her forearms and glanced at the mirrored front panel, her face flushing red. How had she forgotten about them? She buried her head in her hands, completely embarrassed for both of them, since Sesshoumaru showed no signs of having a shy bone in his body.

He pulled out, teased her entrance for a moment, before pushing his fully aroused length back into her. This time neither cared about keeping things quiet.

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

"I can't believe him." Ryuu muttered from where he sat behind the driver's seat in the front cabin of the luxurious limousine Sesshoumaru Taisho owned.

Besides him, Etsuko groaned, her heated face hidden in her sleeve. One thing was to tease the mistress about it, another was to almost bear witness to the deed. "Someone shoot me. I don't think I'll be able to face the mistress later."

"Silence you two." Osamu ordered, his concentration on the hand gun he was rechecking.

Ru Chen coughed, his cheeks as bright as three of the four occupants with him.

"Silence, he says." Etsuko muttered. "Turn up the music, Ru Chen. I do not want to be a good girl. Who cares if they hear? Master didn't."

"Etsuko." Osamu murmured, his brown eyes narrowed as he glanced back at her in clear warning to back off. Their place was not to question their master.

"Your out voted." Ryuu said, tapping Ru Chen's shoulder. "Hurry. They're starting again."

Ru Chen didn't hesitate. He cranked up the volume.

Osamu glared at them over the mutiny.

"Change seats if you don't like it." Etsuko said

Osamu wisely dropped the subject.

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

Sesshoumaru narrowed his gaze at the panel. Music was blaring enough for his ears to hurt. Sesshoumaru pulled out of Rin completely and moved to a built in cabinet, retrieving a white terry cloth from within it and proceeded to clean and righten himself.

That's when he noticed the scratches on his forearm. Sesshoumaru glanced at his mate and let the tips of his lips tilt up. Then he brought up the forearm and licked the already healing scratches.

Sesshoumaru glanced at Rin again and noticed she had still not made a move to righten herself. He dropped the cloth he had already used into a built in dispenser besides the cloth compartment and reached for another clean cloth. Shuffling again, he moved to her and began cleaning her up as well.

Rin opened her eyes and glanced at him. He was stoic as always, but she had never thought him to do what he was doing now. That was. . . was- "What are you doing?" She squeaked, then tried again, "I can do it!"

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a second, but did not loosen his grip of the terry cloth to her frantic hands. Then he refocused on what he was doing, gently slapping away her hands. "You were laying here, with no apparent modesty."

Rin cringed with embarrassment, but he was to blame. She was so spent she couldn't move, and whose fault was that? His. Rin opened her eyes and focused on the cushion beneath her as he continued to work on her for an eternal minute more. _Wasn't he taking __to long_? He pulled the cloth away eventually and turned her to face him. By then Rin's embarrassment had reached critical level. She was so embarrassed she couldn't speak and she had closed her eyes the moment he'd turned her over.

Her face couldn't get redder, but she refused to open her eyes and see what he was about. It was easier to bear this experience with her eyes closed. Maybe she might just keep them closed for a long time.

"What are you doing?" Her eyes flew open and connected with her mates. But he didn't stop licking her skin. However, her horrified gaze caught the ruby drop of color on her skin and understanding dissipated some of the growing embarrassment. He was cleaning her skin of the blood that had appeared when his claws had nicked her waist. Why he wasn't just doing it with the cloth was beyond her, though.

When there wasn't a single trace of blood on her skin, he pulled back and examined the area. Evidently making certain no drop remained. Then he bent down a bit further and pulled her panties up her legs and hips, until they layed where they where meant to go. Rin's blush was definitely not going anywhere any time in the near future.

When he lifted her and began pulling her kimono into place Rin reacted. She pushed against him and shook her head. "I can do that." She reassured him and, before he could tell her something, scooted up and began fixing her attire as best she could. Starting with pulling down the kimono from around her waist one layer at a time. _How the hell had he gotten it up so quickly_?

Sesshoumaru leaned back on his haunches and watched without another word until she once more sat primly before him, her hair loose around her because she had given up trying to re-fix it.

"You will buy some modern clothing." He said, looking her up and down. "I do not care whether or not you like these better."

Rin blinked at him. She was more then great with the idea, but . . . "Why?"

"Must you always question me?" Sesshoumaru demanded, but leaned forward and gripped the material as he added. "It is unnecessarily difficult to get to you with these on."

Rin's blush, which had been dissipating, once more blossomed on her cheeks.

Sesshoumaru moved then, seating besides her, close enough that their shoulders and thighs touched. Why had he said that last part? Why the hell was he acting like this. Damn it. Come to think about it, as soon as he'd had her in a semiprivate place, he'd lost control of his lust.

Just like yesterday, except this time there was no phone call to stop him from acting on his baser self. Why the hell was he so susceptible to her body? This was not like him. Hell, he wasn't even sure he could blame his instincts this time. There had been no red haze around the edges of his sight. What was going on? He refused to believe it was the pregnancy taking its toll on him. If all the mated males acted this way when their mates were breeding, they would never leave their fucking home.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the mastermind behind his unsettling thoughts and noticed Rin's head laying on his arm, obviously dosing off.

_Of all the_-! Sesshoumaru glared at his human mate, silently ordering her to wake up. To stop making use of his body. Just because he was doing so with hers did not mean she could do the same. Besides, he was the male, she the female. He could do whatever he wanted, she had to ask permission first. So where was her petition to use his body as a pillow?

Rin's head lolled.

Sesshoumaru breathed in sharply. He contemplated pushing her away, but lost interest in that move three seconds into the thought. He did not mind having her there. And after what they'd shared, he had been closer to her then this. Plus, she was carrying his pup and he kept tiring her out. He owed the mother of his pup at least this much.

For the remainder of the trip, Sesshoumaru watched his unwanted human mate as she dosed. The arm that had been her pillow had snaked around her minutes after his discovery and he had shifted her around until both were comfortable. Rin ended up half on her mate, his chest her pillow now. His free hand laying gently over her still flat belly, imagining his pup safe within the warm body that would be its home for the next six or seven months.

"Wake up." Sesshoumaru ordered when they arrived and was not surprised when Rin did not so much as move. Figured that if she did not listen when she was awake, she would not do so when she slept.

He shook her as he pulled away. The limo stopped before the main entrance just as Rin slowly opened her eyes.

"We're here." Sesshoumaru informed her as he looked himself over.

"Where?" Rin asked, slightly disoriented as she pushed herself to sit straight. She glanced around at the limo and blinked, then managed to focus on the images she could see through the tinted windows. People everywhere. Sleep lost its hold without a fight when Rin recognized the area outside. "Matsuzakaya!"

Sesshoumaru glanced at her, looked out into the opening, then back at her all the while holding fast to his stoic facade even though his ears were ringing after that scream. "This Sesshoumaru has grown tired of waiting. Come." He ordered, grabbing her arm and pulling her right along behind him as he opened the door and stepped out.

Once her feet were firmly planted on the ground, he took a step back and half turned to look over there immediate area. Rin, giddy beyond reason, lifted to her tiptoes and looked around him, over the door still open beside them.

People where looking back at them. Obviously arriving at a place in a limo was not he most discrete way of doing so.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Rin glanced at Osamu, who came at them from the front of the vehicle where Etsuko also stood by and she had a big urge to crawl back into the limo and hide there for a long while. Because no matter what Sesshoumaru said, there was no way they had not heard what had happened on the way over. Instead, however, she took full advantage of her mate and hid behind him.

Sesshoumaru did not seem to notice what she had done. Instead concentrated on what Osamu was telling him. Something about the perimeter.

"Rin?"

She glanced up, realized Sesshoumaru had turned and was a foot away, looking at her. She had been so caught up in the excitement around her and the wonderful sights her eyes were taking in that she had not noticed when he had physically retreated from her. "Yes?"

"Where do you wish to go?" He asked, glancing behind her, over the limo as he said that.

Rin looked behind her, found she was not tall enough to see over the roof of the limo and immediately placed a foot on the entrance and her hands on the roof, lifting herself to see over it though it was hard doing so with a kimono on. When she found nothing, she dropped down and looked back at her mate who was looking at her with a narrower gaze. Guessing he was wondering why she had done so, she gave him a small shrug and said, "I was curious at what you were seeing."

Sesshoumaru remained silent and Rin remembered he had asked a question. "I don't know." She answered simply and honestly. There was too much to do, too much to see. And, in fact, she had expected to see something interesting when she had impulsively moved to have a look at what he'd seen. Of course, in hindsight, he and the males where probably just keep watch on the perimeter around them.

"Decide or I will."

"I. . ." Rin looked around, took a hesitant step to the side, away from the door and glanced around. She took in everything. It felt like forever since she;d been out of her mate;s intimidating home. To be in the middle of such a bustling urban area was just a step down from the Christian's Paradise. She was so happy that she turned to her mate and leaned into him; her arms encircling his waist. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru!"

Happier than she'd been in weeks, Rin absorbed everything going on around her. A street performer was a few yards away to her left, his humorous antics had garnered a crowd of children who's parents stood a bit further away, scattered in all directions. To her right sat a group of students on blue painted metal benches, their heads bent toward each other, paying attention to someone who was talking near the center of the group, a few had notebooks resting on their laps. And all around her organized chaos reigned. She loved it.

Sesshoumaru stood by her side, silently observing his human mate. She had caught him by surprise again with that impulsive hug. An intensely private male, Sesshoumaru had never been one fore public displays of affection. That he had taken her minutes earlier did not signify since there had not been anyone physically present at the time. Plus, even at home, he only had semi-privacy since it was impossible for anyone to do anything without someone not scenting it in the air. But what she'd just done had been in front of many prying eyes and it should have infuriated him, yet he found himself leaning closer to her, in a very obvious way, claiming her as his. And the hand that still gripped her arm slid down and tangled with hers.

Rin turned towards Sesshoumaru as his hands clasped hers. _What is he doing_? Glancing up, Rin caught her mate's gaze and her eyes grew large as she caught the dark emotions swirling in their amber depths. Emotions she could not identify. What was going on? He was scaring her with this completely unexpected behavior. Maybe she had been right earlier and should be worrying. "Sesshoumaru?"

Amber eyes narrowed and his nose wrinkled a bit as if he smelled something bad. "What?" He asked in a choked whisper.

"What's going on? Why are you behaving like this?"

Sesshoumaru stiffened as anger surged through him, wiping away the chaotic sentiments that had been clogging his mind moments earlier. _What am I doing? WHAT? Am I damned crazy? Ready for the asylum? What the hell does it matter if she catches the attention of others? She's just a filthy human. One which would be better of dead. . . Right_?

_Except she the mother of my first born_. Sesshoumaru swallowed at that reminder. He had not thought of her that way in hours, and it no longer felt completely natural to do so. What had he ever done to deserve this?

"Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked just as she tried to force him to relinquish his hold on her hand. Except, instead of finding freedom at the end of her struggle, Rin found herself, a second later, in a far more restricting position, while Sesshoumaru still retained her hand within his firm hold.

Sesshoumaru planted his free hand on the still opened doorway, effectively imprisoning his mate. His eyes roamed over her before settling on her chocolate orbs. "Do not think to attract the attention of any man here. You are mine or have you forgotten what happened between us?"

0.0...0.0...0.0

Hello, everyone

I'm back. Yay! Lol, okay first off, if there is anyone that thinks I went over the line with the intimate scene let me know, I will immediately edit the page. Just don't report me, K? Lol.

Anyway, I will now be updating my chapters for this story one at a time each week. Until it's end. This chapter and the next are relatively small, I know. But the promised huge chapters are real. 22 onward. Please review. Reviews are like bread and water to me. Okay I'm not on a diet, they are like homemade food and water. Please send some my way and let me know what you think.


	21. Chapter 21

FAKE - 21

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

Rin gazed all around her as they entered another store whose name she hadn't caught and had no interest in finding out. She was here to shop for outfits that she liked not brand names. The only reason they weren't weighed down by her earlier shopping was because upon learning who she was all the store managers had volunteered to have everything delivered. Some had charged her for it, others hadn't but she didn't mind either way.

Sesshoumaru had given her _carte blanche _on this and like Etsuko said, he owed it to her. And he did though she knew that he wasn't doing it as an apology but as a bribe. Oh, well. She wasn't going to let those thoughts get her down again today.

_"Do not think to attract the attention of any man here. You are mine or have you forgotten what happened between us?"_

Rin shivered at the memory. Why had he said that?

"Please, can I switch places with Osamu?"

Rin erupted with laughter and held onto the rack of clothing before her. Etsuko was holding onto a leveled showing table as her own laughter threatened to take her to the floor. Ryuu had been pleading to leave since two hours ago. It didn't help that the pleading kept getting more panicked every time they entered another store.

"It's not funny." Ryuu nearly wailed. Oh, Osamu would pay for this. Big time. How dare that no good for nothing beast youkai be chosen by master Sesshoumaru?

_Calm down. Mistress already looks tired. A few minutes more and she'll wish to drop this and leave. _His other side said to him.

_That's what you said an hour ago! _Ryuu did wail this time. His other side had been offering comfort for some time now, but he'd noticed that the slippery bastard refused to trade placed with him. _Jackass_.

_Better you than me_. Was his response before everything went silent up in his head. Ryuu could have swallowed his toxic flames right then and there. But as he calmed down once again he did notice that his mistress moved a bit slower and had an almost glazed look to her eyes. She was sleepy. "If you're tired, why can't we leave?"

Rin stopped laughing and looked up at the youkai before her. How was she to explain to them that she was nervous about the future? Even though she knew Sesshoumaru was doing this as a bribe to get her to hand over the title, he could get fed up and simply decide to attain his goal another way. This was just the fastest and simplest way. But it was surely not the only one.

Sesshoumaru had made her nervous with his threat. She didn't understand what that had to do with the title and not understanding was making her worry. And it had reminded her what this was all about. Even if Sesshoumaru slept with her, all this was to ensure he obtained the title. After all, hadn't his father said Sesshoumaru needed to get her pregnant? And Sesshoumaru did not know she already was in that state. No doubt, as soon as he found out, the intimacies they shared would be abruptly ended.

"Ryuu, shut up and man up. You're here as a bodyguard-"

"I'm not a man ." Ryuu interrupted Etsuko's tirade against him, all too aware that he could have just left the pot and entered the fire. But really - a man? That insult could not be passed on without comment.

Etsuko grinded her teeth together. It was not a pleasant thing to do for any youkai, since most had sharp incisors, but for her it was even less pleasant. As a lightning youkai, sparks were formed and sizzled in her mouth whenever she created friction. Those sparks were miniature bolts and the pain could become excruciating and result in severe wounds. But, hell. Didn't Ryuu have any tack? "Regardless, you don't have the right to complain."

Chancing a discreet glance at her mistress, she added. "If you do keep it up, Mistress and I will use you as a Ginny pig and have you try out all the clothing instead of simply judging how they look once on."

Rin froze when she heard Etsuko's dire and completely unrealistic threat. Looking up at the youkai guard, Rin looked on in shocked amusement as he turned many shades of green. Did he honestly think they could force him into doing that? Rin glanced sideways at Etsuko and, meeting her conspiratorial gaze, imagined the tall youkai before her in some of the outfits she'd tried on earlier. The image was priceless. Rin didn't even try to suppress

her laughter.

Ryuu looked even more disgruntled than before and maybe a tinge of sickly yellow.

Etsuko took pity on him and, stepping close to both of her companions, said, "Don't worry Ryuu. If it helps just imagine Osamu playing dress up with us." Glancing around, she looked at the other two and added in a hushed whisper, "Or master Sesshoumaru."

The stunned looks both sent her would have been enough to seriously embarrass her for even thinking that image would be funny, but Rin and Ryuu didn't stay stupefied long. Both bursted out laughing seconds later and it seemed that they would stay like that for a while.

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

Rin's laughter reached him even though she was inside the store and he outside of it. Sesshoumaru had quit the scene after the fourth store they'd entered. It was not a brilliant move on his part when he could be using this time to win her over, but he had only so much dignity to be trampled. He did not understand how his father could indulge his mate with so many shopping sprees and accompany her on each one. Hell, he didn't know how he'd survived through the four he'd gone to. But, one thing was for certain to him now that he had mostly recuperated from the traumatizing event. He was not acting like himself otherwise he would never have discovered why women were never to be accompanied while they went shopping. Indeed, a week ago he would have sent Jaken to do this errand and would have kept his mate clustered in his home. All while he kept himself content revising the various reports given to him by Shizuka and overseeing the training of his fighters.

Of course, he had begun his campaign to win his mate all over again, but the point was moot since it no longer was a burden on him. He wanted her and he wanted the baby she carried. Even if he or she was a hanyou. And when ever they were alone, his goal became evident. It was not the title, but her. She was all that filled his mind until his craving overcame him.

And he still didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad one.

Not that it would make much of a difference if he came up with an answer for that question. He would do what was needed, period. He was not going to let this whatever it was rule him. He wanted the title and he would do whatever it took to obtain it.

_Now way don't I believe that_?

Because once he possessed it, he'd celebrate with his mate in a very carnal way. He'd have what he most wanted intellectually, and what his instincts demanded he have.

Maybe it was time to stop kidding himself.

The idea went against everything he believed in and it should have been alarming to the him that still viewed all those mortal beings as filth, but he'd tried to resist it and had failed miserably. In a month's time, his instincts had won. Of course, they'd been aided by Rin's pregnancy and the surprisingly powerful pup she carried, but he now saw that he'd never stood a chance.

Like the night he'd taken her for the first time, his instincts had taken over and had showed him that the human mate he never wanted was the one that he'd selected in his most subconscious nature. Only this time, he could not turn his back on this, he could not tell himself the human was only a pawn his father had thrown his way.

He looked down at the cobbled ground, wondering where the disgust had gone. Where the arrogance and the determination to get the Daiyoukai tittle had disappeared to because it no longer featured prominently, or otherwise, in his mind whenever he was with her. Where had the old Sesshoumaru, who had logically thought this plan out, taken to? When had he last looked in a mirror and seen the aloof heir of Inu no Taisho? The one who had nothing but contempt for some and no sympathy for everyone else?

The realization that he had changed so completely, especially toward her, should not have sat well with him. Yet, he now found himself no longer caring what he should be feeling or not. What now mattered to him was Rin, everything was beginning to revolve around her. He did not cringe away from her. Did not feel reluctant to continue holding her and sleeping with her when ever the chance arose.

Some time ago, he would have smiled as he decimated anyone who'd tried to tell him this would happen, would have then helped Rin to a quicker end because some idiot had dared use her in the impossible foretelling that had ticked him off. Or would have simply ignored her, unless she'd gotten in his way.

When had he changed? He could not honestly find the one definitive point in the past two days since he'd found out she was carrying his offspring and he had first acknowledged the unforeseen change in plans and had begun to note of his own change in behavior with her. The change had been expected as soon as he had realized she was breeding, but it had been quicker then he'd expected. However, with completely unexpected side effects.

And now, here he was. Contemplating what had gone so wrong in his master plan.

And, then, what about earlier? That had not been a coldly calculated coupling. He had been eager to get his hands on her, far more then he had been in the last two separate occasions since he had started bedding her again. He had begun things without a care as to what he wanted to gain in the long run. He had simply settled for what was happening between them at that precise moment in time.

Sesshoumaru had acknowledged the fact that his biological make up had begun to influence him toward Rin some time ago. And had noticed small changes occurring with him and had grudgingly accepted it. But he had not noticed exactly to what degree he had changed toward her.

Now he did. She no longer was his loathed filthy human mate. Or his unwanted and begrudged breeding mate. Or his reluctant responsibility until she gave birth to his probable youkai heir.

No, she was completely under his protection hence forth. He had completely accepted that now. For better or for worse, she would truthfully become his chosen mate. The cared and cherished mother of his pups. She would be from now on what she had always been meant to be from the beginning. Because he could and would do no less. He was committed, and very willingly so.

And that meant taking up the gauntlet of their mating and everything it stood for. Her safety and happiness above all else.

Decision finally made, in complete understanding of what he had committed himself to, Sesshoumaru felt a moment of panic. Everything he'd thought until recently was crumbling down around him. But this Sesshoumaru ran from nothing and no one. . .

_So what am I doing here_?

Sesshoumaru inwardly winced. No, this Sesshoumaru ran from no one except his mate and her companion when they got it into their heads to try out everything that was on the racks and was deemed passable. Then they only ended up keeping about a tenth of what they'd had. Not to mention that his mate's companion had then coaxed her to model them all for him. Every damned piece. And it wasn't that he'd minded Rin coming to him, but that there seemed to be to many men in those damned stores ready to ogle his mate.

Not to mention that some of the outfits she'd worn had only lightened the fires their earlier coupling had doused. After the fourth store Sesshoumaru had given up trying to terrorize the nitwit humans who got to close to her. And all because his own desire was becoming more obvious by the minute. So with strict orders to Ryuu to stay by his mate's side at all times and to kill any who got too close, Sesshoumaru left the store with Osamu.

And here he was, three stores later, still sitting in the court yard.

Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to give his mate a limitless credit card. Rin and her companion had appeared to be near tears when he'd taken the damned thing out and uttered the words, "take whatever you like," before he'd stormed out of the building.

"Master Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru shuttered his gaze for a second before giving it up and flicking Osamu an annoyed glance. "What is it?"

Osamu frowned. If the male youkai was going to be in a bad mood after bringing his neglected and abused mate to a place where she was going to enjoy herself, then why the fuck bring her? It would only hurt the child more if Master Sesshoumaru locked her again. Really, ever since the master had nearly killed Lady Rin, he'd been acting very strange. Very un-Sesshoumaru. His lord was up to something and this time Lord Inu no Taisho would find out if whatever was going on impacted his mistress in a very negative way. Frankly, he wasn't sure if he'd be the one to croak or if someone else would beat him to it. Not to mention that it was pretty likely that lord Sesshoumaru knew of his mate's pregnancy. And if he did, knowing him as everyone did, they could all guess that it did not bode well for the mistress.

"Ugh, lady Rin left the store and has now entered another one."

"Another one?" Sesshoumaru asked, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Yes Sir." Osamu wondered if his master wasn't looking a little pale.

Sesshoumaru bit back a groan. What could be so different about the clothing from one store to the next? Damn. Why was he suffering this when he was Sesshoumaru Taisho. A feared man nationwide. Oh, right, he now was helpless against her. Ensuring her happiness was as vital to him as breathing. _Son of a_-

"Do you wish me to corral them back?" _Please say yes, please say yes, please! _Osamu had come to care for the little lady after watching her go through everything she'd been heaped with in her life recently and come out the better for it, but he was a guy! Shopping was not his thing. Never had been. That was what Mom, lover or blackmail was for. And he wasn't even the one with his mistress. Poor Ryuu, but better that sorry ass then himself.

Sesshoumaru was tempted like Eve and her forbidden fruit. But he was made of stronger stuff then that, right? "Let's leave them a little while longer."_ I don't think they've used up all the mileage to that damn card_.

_Shit. _"Right. Excuse me, Sir." _Well so much for useless prayers_. Osamu bowed then turned and walked back to where he'd been stationed the last few hours to wait until his mistress had finally become sufficiently tired and wished to go home. Though shouldn't she already be dragging her feet? She was always exhausted during this time and took a nap. Why wasn't the baby working it's magic today?

Sesshoumaru watched his disgruntled guard retreat and knew they were companions in misery.

Then in the next second, Sesshoumaru wished he had listened to him.

A huge explosion rocked the area and Sesshoumaru watched in growing horror as seemingly invisible bombs detonated in a line heading straight for him. He heard Osamu scream at him, but terror consumed him for a second to late. The bomb, which turned out to be a small hand grenade, landed at his feet. Sesshoumaru glanced down as time ticked by slowly and watched as the little green oval weapon disintegrated and produced a fairly powerful blast, instantly burning the lower third part of his leggings just before he was sent flying backward.

Osamu was beside him in an instant, his ever present gun at the ready. His gaze searching out the origin of the attack. "Master?"

Sesshoumaru opened red rimmed eyes. He was on his feet in an instant using his youkai speed.

"Master?" Osamu asked again, not daring to take his eyes off of the scene before him, but sensing movement behind him. A number of humans lay on the floor, a few probably dead and all around him people fled, creating a camouflage for their would be attacker.

"Mate." Sesshoumaru said instinctively as he turned to where his mate had last been. The building had not been hit. When he'd realized where the blast was coming from and into what direction it seemed to be headed, he'd frozen. Apparently he'd been the target, not her. Not his pup. Relief flooded him just as he heard Osamu's call to him again. He inhaled the breath that had been knocked out of him and forced calm. Emotions were never good in any battle. "Find him Osamu. Find him and bring him to me."

"Just as soon as I catch whiff of him, Sir, he's all yours." Osamu replied, knowing he could get his ass into trouble for his bad-timed sarcasm, but he didn't care. Right now all that mattered was finding the culprit. Or culprits. He hoped it was more than one. Someone attacking lord Sesshoumaru, a male youkai distinguished by all, was to stupid for words and would bring no fun. However, a group of humans or, better yet youkai, would give him a fun game of cat and mouse. Especially because he didn't know exactly how many mice had come out to play.

Sesshoumaru silently watched as the humans dispersed. He was staring straight ahead toward the place Rin was located in and could not figure if he should make a run for her or play it off until he'd maneuvered there as if by accident. Before he could decide, another volley of blasts approached him from his left. Now that the surprise attack was over, Sesshoumaru and Osamu were easily able to dodged the incoming missiles.

However, with almost no distractions now, Sesshoumaru realized that he still could not track the attacks. And as the assault progressed, both Inu Oni clan heir and guard came to a startling conclusion simultaneously.

The retaliation from the Sieloma's silent recovery team had arrived. Once again they saw nothing, heard nothing, smelled nothing and up until that day, no one they'd come up against had possessed those abilities.

In the moment after he'd nearly come away with a missing right arm, Sesshoumaru cursed the moment he'd allowed himself to heed Kagura's damned game plan to go and offer a hand to the supposedly unprotected Sieloma's. Thanks to their interference that day, they were being bombed from all directions.

_Damn_.

Sesshoumaru found, as he dodged another invisible attack, that rescuing Rin himself was impossible. Whenever he made to gain some ground either toward or away from her, the blasts would gain accuracy and speed. And that could only mean two things. His attackers were toying with him or they planned to keep them separated. The chilling possibility only worked to renew the fierce determination which pushed him to get the hell out of there and closer to Rin. But he could not do this alone.

"Osamu." He called softly, knowing the other youkai would hear him and react as he needed him too.

Osamu did hear and dodged a small explosion before making his way over to his master. However, before he reached him a bomb landed right in his path. Osamu, jumped back and cursed. Those bastards meant to keep them separated. Osamu heightened his senses, determined to find the fucking culprits and end this now before his mistress got hurt.

Sesshoumaru landed atop an upended steel bench, using his great equilibrium to keep himself balanced. he surveyed the area, knew he would find nothing even as he tried to find the bombers and only managed to barely jump out of direct contact with the grenade that landed below him.

_Fuck this_. Sesshoumaru had had enough. He needed to get Rin out of there now. Even if Ryuu and Etsuko were with his mate, he would not rest until he knew she was safe. He could not have it any other way. He caught a grenade mid air and sent it back the way he thought it had come from, but the blasted thing exploded only three meters away from him, sending him to the ground once more.

Sesshoumaru growled, lifted himself and made a mad run towards the last shop Rin had been in. He had to get her out of there, period. He'd take care of the damned enemy later.

As he approached the flashy boutique, Sesshoumaru heard Osamu yelled from somewhere to his left. Sesshoumaru automatically turned and caught the missile headed his way. There was no time to dodge, the thing flew inches past him, the wings in back shredding his right side. It landed a yard behind him and blow up before he'd had time to righten himself.

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

Rin felt the tremor run through the ground and glanced up. She hadn't been the only one. Ryuu and Etsuko were looking back at her, confusion clear in their eyes. Rin was sure hers reflected the exact same emotion.

Ryuu was the first to react, pivoting around and making his way toward the front of the shop.

Etsuko dropped the garments she'd been holding and moved to hover over her fragile, mortal mistress. She could hear the chaos outside.

Ryuu returned to them then. He was tall and had not needed to go even half way toward the front to see what was happening. "We have to get out of here. Now."

"Right." Etsuko replied and began moving a shocked Rin toward the back.

"Wait. Sesshoumaru." Rin protested, trying to turn back in the direction of her mate.

"No. Let's go." Ryuu said and pushed Rin from behind.

"He shall be fine, but we need to get you out of here." Etsuko said, trying to comfort her mistress as she pulled at her hand.

People were already running to the back entrance of the shop, making a small mob as they all tried to exit at the same time. Ryuu growled and shifted his mistress out of the way as he moved to pull people out of the way. His mistress came first.

Etsuko glanced back. "Hurry, the explosions are getting closer."

"Done." Ryuu replied and turned to pick up his mistress, leaving Etsuko to guard them against attack. "Go."

Etsuko did not need further instructions, she rushed through the door, her hands beginning to glow as the lightning she was born from began to manifest itself. Ryuu followed and heard an odd hissing sound as he crossed the threshold.

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

Hello, this is Yoru no Chandra

People, I almost didn't post this this week. Why? Well, I don't know, lol. Anyway, unless there are last minute changes to this story, this should be the last small chapter. the next chapter after this one? A huge 30+ page monster, I think.

Sorry to those that wanted more in this chapter, but it was hard to imagine Sesshoumaru doing more then what I wrote here. I wasn't quite certain how Sesshoumaru would react to male attention towards Rin so I decided to do it this way. I hope it meets with approval.

Review, Review and tell me what are your thoughts. Thank you.

Jane


	22. Chapter 22

Fake ch. 22

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

He couldn't breath and he didn't understand why.

Sesshoumaru gasped, fighting to take in air, but found he could inhale none. The burning in his lungs only got worse. He opened his mouth again, instinctively taking in more air, but instead of air, all he inhaled was toxic fumes.

The pain blinded him, or perhaps he was already like that. Nothing but strength-draining pain surrounded him, nothing else existed. He tried to take in air again, but got nothing more than a searing pulsation in his chest.

Sesshoumaru moaned softly, wondering if this was what death felt like. Surely not. But he was definitely dying. And he didn't know why. What had happened?

Another gasping gulp where he was rewarded with nothing worth using. Sesshoumaru bit back a pain filled groan. No use, he was incapable of taking in precious oxygen. With the lack of air, Sesshoumaru found that the other pain started to dissipate. He no longer felt even the pressure in his chest.

He breathed in again, more of a stuttering inhalation then anything. No usable air again.

Sesshoumaru exhaled, his body unable to continue without oxygen. He might be a youkai, but there were no living organisms who could exist without air. Youkai needed it less then others, but it was still vital and he could no longer take in more. A shudder crossed his body.

No more time.

"He's here."

_Who_?

Sesshoumaru felt a hand at his neck. Another at his chest, over his heart.

"He's not breathing."

Sesshoumaru felt the last of his massive strength fail him.

"He's got a heart beat."

"It's apnea, then."

"Jaw-thrust."

Sesshoumaru felt the hands disappear for a second before they were placed on his face. The thumbs of the two hands pressed on his chin to opened his mouth, efficiently followed by a pulling of his jaw forward.

"Where's the pocket mask?"

"In the side pocket. . . Connect the one-way valve to the ventilation port."

Sesshoumaru felt the fingers he was too weak to move shift for a second as they made way for the mask. Seconds later precious oxygen entered his starved lungs. His body reacted instantaneously.

"Easy." He heard when his lungs took in a large amount of air. Too late, the air he had inhaled was to much for him to handle and he started coughing it back, causing his battered chest to pulse painfully after each cough.

"Slow."

Sesshoumaru tried, but once he'd stopped coughing, controlling his lungs was hard. Time dragged by slowly as his depleted body was given air again. But with the return of his senses came the awareness. Pain throbbed everywhere, but significantly more pronounced in his chest, back, left leg and right side of his neck and head. But why?

"Change it to the partial re-breather."

Sesshoumaru blinked, found that the blackness was starting to wear off and managed to hold his breath for the twenty seconds he was without a mask. One of the two people gingerly placed the mask's strap around his head.

"Where's Elid?"

"Don't know."

"I'll hold the seal, begin a baseline vital signs check."

Another pair of hands began wondering down his body. Stopping and probing at each point where the pain concentrated. "Burns, open chest and abdominal wounds. I detect no fail segment. Minor wounds and scratches. More burns."

"Damn it, Elid. Disinfect and close the large wounds first. Apply an occlusive dressing."

Time passed. One individual giving the other directions. Slowly, Sesshoumaru began making sense of what was happening.

He was being treated by an emergency medical team. But why?

He couldn't remember for a long time. His mind wondered away from the ongoing repairs the two EMTs were doing but kept a careless watch over what they were saying. As they were finishing up, what Sesshoumaru heard brought him crashing back into reality.

"-everywhere."

"Yeah, no accident. It was a bombing site for L-JDAMs."

_Rin_.

He remembered.

That missile that had gotten him had exploded behind him. Time had frozen as he'd looked behind him and seen the blasted thing fly through a window like it was not there and crashing into a mannequin two yards away from the entrance. The missile exploded on impact. Sesshoumaru remembered the moment after impact, the flames and the shear heat of the explosion burning him as he was sent flying upward. The last he remembered was another missile flying at him and making contact with his chest.

Sesshoumaru struggled against the two EMTs and came out the winner. Amid frantic swearing, Sesshoumaru managed to get onto rubbery legs and took a look around his surroundings. Smoke and dust clouds hung heavy everywhere around him making it hard to recognize his exact location. He turned to the two people before him. "Where am I?"

When neither answered, Sesshoumaru took a threatening step forward and barely managed to keep himself upward.

"Careful, you have third degree burns in both legs and multiple lacerations on your left thigh." One of the medics warned, even as she took a step toward him.

"Where am I?" He questioned once more.

"Where? About three hundred and fifty yards away from the main Uedo shopping district."

"Matsuzakaya department store?"

"Huh? Sorry, talk slower. The re-breather was not made for talking."

Understanding the problem, Sesshoumaru lifted a hand to take it off only to have the male medic stop him half way there. "Don't. If you take it off, the dust particles will suffocate you again." Sesshoumaru narrowed his hazy gaze and for the first time noticed that both EMTs had their lower faces covered by thin ski masks.

"Matsuzakaya." Sesshoumaru repeated, slower this time.

"Gone." The female said, a minute later.

_"Yeah, no accident. It was a bombing site for L-JDAMs."_

L-JDAMs, Laser-seeking sensor equipped joint direct attack munition. In other words, laser guided missiles. No wonder the two fucking missiles had hit their mark. But that meant. . .

_No_.

Sesshoumaru turned, stopped and glanced at the two EMTs. "Where is Matsuzakaya?"

"You can't go anywhere in the state your in." The male said.

The female said nothing for a few seconds before walking forward and placing a calming hand over the male's shoulder. "We cannot stop him." To Sesshoumaru she pointed behind him. "South west, three hundred, fifty eight yards away."

Sesshoumaru turned, his shock keeping the yawning abyss at bay. He just had to get there. Rin was there. If he got there, everything would be alright. She and his pup were no doubt safe thanks to Ryuu and Etsuko and were worrying over him. He had to get there.

The walk was agonizing as each step pulled at his burned skin and prevented the healing of the various cuts up and down his body. The trek took many times longer and when he walked what he guessed to be the correct amount of yards, he stopped and glanced around. He did not know what he expected, but a completely destroyed area with no recognizable landmarks left standing was not it.

He limped forward, found that the immediate area visible through the heavy dust clouds did not change as he advanced, and stopped once more.

Nothing. No one. This wasn't supposed to be happening. Sesshoumaru inhaled shakily.

He'd finally accepted it. Rin and his pup were under his protection. And now. . .

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes as his body swayed. He had failed. They were gone.

He opened his eyes, a fevered glaze going over them. No they weren't gone, they were here. Somewhere. He had to find them. He staggered to a pile of rubble and began pulling at the heavy materials, quickly tiring but refusing to give up. They were here somewhere, he just had to find them.

Sesshoumaru tore at his partial re-breather. The air was to thickly contaminated to breath in, but he refused to put the mask back on. Instead, he scented the air, recognized human blood amid the rubble and nearly lost it before registering that it was not his mate's.

He backed away, glanced around and moved toward another pile. He shifted a few large pieces, scented the air again and was immediately overcome by a painful coughing fit. He was brought down to his knees.

"Here, you foolish man." The female medic said even as she pushed away his hand and replaced it with the partial re-breather. Sesshoumaru pulled away slightly, but the medic followed his movement, apparently prepared for his retreat and having none of it. He gave in, and spent the next few minutes kneeling in front of a large pile of concrete, metal and other indistinguishable parts regaining the strength and unpolluted air he'd quickly used up in his search for his mate.

"There."The female medic stood. "What are you searching for?"

Sesshoumaru stood, refusing the assistance of the medic and stared at the pile before him.

The medic shifted besides him and leaned into the pile. A sickening silence filled the air before the girl said, "Holy Mother of-"

A small dust covered hand peeked at them. A child lay buried before them.

The female medic staggered back. "Shit."

Sesshoumaru felt a unfathomable rage rush over him. It was their fault. Those fucking Sieloma's would pay. A savage need for revenge overtook him as he imagined his fragile mate just like this child, crushed under hundreds of pounds of concrete, building material and metal.

They and their fucking ghosts would suffer for this abomination. He would track them down and do to them what had been done to Rin and his pup. The screams that would pierce the night would only augment the fear of his prey because there would be nothing that would save them from his retribution.

They would pay with blood.

"Hey, help me, will ya? I need to take him out."

He glanced at the medic as she and her companion tried to remove a slab of concrete at the top of the rubble. "He's dead. Let the firefighters or rescue team get him out." Without further ado, he turned and walked away. Sesshoumaru Taisho, the killing perfection, was back. The male that he had been turning into disappeared as if he'd never been. The heart that had begun to soften, freezing over. Sesshoumaru became once more what he had been. Impassive, emotionless. The emotions that had engulfed him earlier disappeared behind an impenetrable wall.

Sesshoumaru pulled off the mask and dropped it as he made his away through the rubble. He scented the air, searching for his mate. He needed to see with his own eyes. He needed to personally witness the reason for his enemies demise. It would fuel his determination in the near future.

"Wait!"

"Hey, wait up!"

Sesshoumaru turned glacial cold eyes at the two EMTs, the amber orbs an impassive gold. They were the eyes of a killer.

"You can't keep going like this. Let us call someone for you."

"You should focus on finding more victims."

The female EMT shook her head. "Not our job, really." She glanced at her companion. "You were right, we have to let the pro's handle it."

"Who are you?"

"Friends."

"Now let us call someone. Where do you live?" The male asked.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his gaze on the two. _Friends? Just who the hell are you_? "Arakawa, Hakusan neighborhood. The Taisho residence."

"Alright, give us a minute to call your people." The male said.

Sesshoumaru turned and walked away again, sniffing the area.

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

Szelem watched the beaten form of the eldest son of the Grand General of the Youkai West and once more glanced at her partner.

"We should have let him be, Szelem." Kurama muttered in their native tongue, a long forgotten language few knew now a days.

"Hell, no. Akarat warned us not to. It would be disadvantageous to do so." Szelem replied before lifting her right hand and pressing her right earring. The diamond stud was no ordinary jewelery, but a very powerful wireless headset. "Akarat?"

No response, but that was expected. With the bombing, Akarat was busy scrambling to get a report ready.

"What?" Akarat responded a minute later, her agitated voice giving evidence to the hectic search she was conducting.

"We located Sesshoumaru Taisho. Contact his residence and let them know he's alive and needs a change of clothes and back up." Szelem reported.

"Can't you do it?" Akarat demanded, then muttered something that did not translate through the line. "Forget that. Alright."

The line went dead.

Kurama glanced at the youkai they had saved. "I'm not sure about this."

Szelem pursed her lips. "Neither am I, but we were given orders."

"If I were him-"

"Yeah, well, your not. I am so glad you aren't the bad guy."

Kurama's eyes crinkled at the edges, giving testament to the smile hidden under the ski mask.

Szelem glanced at Sesshoumaru Taisho as he made his way to the opposite direction he'd been going in. _What is he up to_?

"Done. Now, why does he need a change of clothes?"

Szelem rolled her eyes. "Thanks Akarat." She turned to Kurama and motioned for him to follow her before stopping and reconnecting with the intelligence director. "Contact Elid, will ya? We lost track of her when we spotted Taisho imitating a bird."

Akarat chuckled at the sarcastic description of Sesshoumaru's encounter with a L-JDAM. "On it."

"Taisho?" Kurama called as they made their way towards the wounded youkai. "We called in and had your residence contacted. Your personnel will arrive shortly."

Sesshoumaru turned to them, golden orbs narrowed. "Why did you not make the call yourselves?"

"We didn't know your number. You didn't give it to us, remember?"

The dangerous youkai eyed them, letting both know any misstep on their part would be catastrophic. "Just who are you?"

"Friends."

"Right." Sesshoumaru said, "I don't have friends."

Szelem narrowed her brown gaze, one of the very few details not hidden behind some cloth or another. "Look, we saw you flying over head and went to see if you were okay."

"And you happened to have re-breathers and a pocket mask. And you two know CPR."

"We didn't perform CPR. Kurama just checked for your vitals."

"Who are you?"

"Look, just what are you getting at? If you remember, we resuscitated you." Szelem countered, her anger simmering under a tight control. _Of all the_- They had saved the ingrate and this was how he repaid them? True, they had been on the opposite sides of a battlefield, but he did not know that.

"We can't find Elid or Pesa." A male voice said through the direct line.

Szelem turned to Kurama, raising her brow. In their language, Szelem asked, "Where are you?"

The speaker took a moment. "Not quite sure, but it is around the plaza's main court."

"Akarat-"

"Already on it, remember?" Akarat interrupted. "I can't get a good enough reading of their whereabouts right now, but I'm backlogging to their last known location. Wait a minute. In the meantime keep looking, Sora."

"Roger that, Ma'am."

"What language is that?"

Szelem looked over at the youkai. "We're descendents of foreigners. Sorry, it's easier to speak in the language we were raised with."

Sesshoumaru took a step toward them, obviously trying to threaten them. "You two are becoming more suspicious by the minute."

Kurama stepped toward Szelem, "And you are acting like we are the enemy. Just what have we done to deserve that?"

Sesshoumaru angled his face, refusing to continue this discussion. "Leave, your Samaritan work is done."

"Hold up, what about your people?" Szelem demanded, itching to give the youkai a taste of his own medicine, but biting it back down. She was made of sterner stuff. That she was known to have a short fuse in certain circumstances did not have anything to do with this. Besides, she just hated perverts and. . . Those were personal preferences, and she was working right now. The two did not mix.

"You told me they had already been informed."

"Yeah, well, you need to keep still so they can find you, don't you think? And what if you faint from lack of blood. Or-"

"I can take care of myself." Sesshoumaru told the pesky woman. "Leave."

"I-"

"I located their last transmitted signal. They were where Matsuzakaya had been standing an hour or so ago."

Szelem heard Akarat, cast Kurama a worried glance, but said nothing since Akarat was still giving instructions to the agent that had formed part of Elid and Pesa's unit.

"-See if you can spot them." Akarat finished.

"Akarat?" Szelem called, before the direct line went dead. "Do you know who did this?"

"Ask Sesshoumaru Taisho."

"I don't think he'd tell us anything he knows. That male is vile. He's going at us like he suspects us." Szelem said, wincing as she heard the complain.

"Well, KaNa said something to me that makes sense. He figures the Taisho's know squat about us, but have probably assumed we have something with the Sielomas."

"Only someone stupid wouldn't have figured that out." Kurama stated.

"True, but what really caught my attention was that in the possible outcomes he mentioned, he predicted that they might consider us their hunters."

"Because they found out about us?" Szelem asked, openly glancing at the youkai who looked as stoic as ever. In fact, even with his battered clothes, he managed to portray a regal image.

"Yep." Akarat answered. "With this, my modest opinion is that Sesshoumaru Taisho considers us his enemies now. And, at the moment, since he doesn't know who we are exactly, he views everyone as possible targets."

"Great, send us to the lion's den, why don't you?" Szelem muttered.

"You tamed it, remember?" Akarat countered.

"Ladies, the topic is interesting, but that male is eying us like we're road kill. Wrap this up." Kurama ordered, stepping closer to Szelem.

A breeze flowed into the area, fluttering the long scarfs wrapped around their heads and tied at the back. Szelem narrowed her eyes to slits, focusing on the youkai who still stood looking at them, apparently suspicious enough to refuse to retreat until they did. Under the thin material of the cloth that covered their lower face, Szelem bit her lip. What the hell was the Daiyoukai of the West's son doing here, anyway? "Akarat, is their any way you can find out what the youkai is doing here? He walks around, obviously looking for something."

"Sesshoumaru Taisho arrived there approximately five hours ago. He brought with him two females and three males." Akarat informed.

_Two females?_ "His mistress?" Szelem looked around, wondering if the mistress was buried somewhere in the rubble.

"No, when my program broke into the satellites overhead, I found a number of them that caught the entire conflict, but only a few were position to catch the events before hand, but I managed to get a visual on Sesshoumaru Taisho's entourage. I did a cross reference and found the women faster than I thought. Unfortunately, the two women were Etsuko Riko and. . . Rin Taisho Onizuka, Sesshoumaru Taisho's mate."

Szelem sent Sesshoumaru a startled glance. _His mate_? "I thought he treated her like shit."

"Yeah, well, I've monitored everything since we became embroiled with them and things are not what they appear to be, trust me." Akarat responded.

"Szelem." Kurama warned.

"Right." Szelem said, before dropping the conversation and looking over at the stoic youkai. "If he did not have that air of death around him, I would never guess he's contemplating murder right now."

Kurama sidestepped, a movement that generally meant Kurama was trying not to laugh. "We are in a grave yard, please take things more seriously, Szelem."

Brown eyes narrowed, "I can't help it. Maybe Juti or one of the angel twins should have taken this assignment."

"It is irritating when two people talk before me in another language, an obvious strategy to prevent me from learning what you are talking about which only makes me more suspicious." Sesshoumaru said in a monotonous voice, appearing completely opposite of what he was saying.

"Right, 'cuz we have done a lot of suspicious things." Szelem retorted. "Look, you're right. We have nothing to be doing here. We should be looking for more survivors or something since we technically are the first people allowed into the crime scene."

"Allowed?"

"Okay, so the authorities don't know were here. See ya, Sesshoumaru Taisho. Not a pleasant thing meeting you." Szelem said, then motioned for Kurama to follow her out of there.

"Why do I have this feeling that you two are involved in this?"

Szelem turned to look at the youkai, her curious gaze revealing no hint of any emotion that could alert the Inu Oni. "Why the hell would we-"

"They are buried under a large pile of rubble." Sora interrupted again, his voice edged with panic. "We can't get to them. Requesting help."

Szelem froze, fear paralyzing her for a second before she managed to snap out of it. "Can't be possible. They are both-"

"Szelem calm down." Kurama broke in, a gentle hand resting on her shoulder.

That's when Szelem noticed she had been speaking in Japanese. "Sorry."

"Akarat, have you pinpointed the positions of the remaining unit members? Does it match Elid and Pesa's last known standing?"

"Yes." Akarat said, but unlike Szelem she did not appear worried. "Those two, especially Elid, are too good to have been caught by surprise, so whatever happened was either a last minute change of plans or they directed themselves into a defensive position. My guess is the latter. I'm looking for images as we speak, but the results might reveal nothing, after all, the moment their signals disappear is an instant after the first L-JDAM explodes. I'll use thermal imaging to see if I can determine their position under the pile of rubble. It might give us a better understanding of what we're dealing with here."

"Sora, how did you know they were under the pile?" Kurama asked of the other operative.

"We triggered the close range monitor and it located them when one of the other agents passed close by. According to the monitor, their vital signs are stable, but we can't get them out and we are assuming they are in no position to get themselves out either."

"Szelem, Kurama head on over, I shall discharge any youkai and special talents we can spare." With that, the line went dead once more.

"Let's go." Kurama ordered.

Szelem sent him a cold glare. "I'm all right now."

"What is going on?"

Szelem stopped, glanced over her shoulder at the male. "You wanted to be left alone, we shall oblige. Good day, Lord Sesshoumaru."

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

Sesshoumaru glared after the retreating pair. Suspicions mounting inside his mind, but nothing concrete until the last greeting the woman had said entered his mind.

"_. . . Good day, Lord Sesshoumaru_."

He never told them who he was. And even if they knew of his family, mortals did not typically know he was the Daiyoukai's heir. Of course, they could have learned of his honorary title when they called his home, but he doubted it. Any one who answered would have never personally mentioned him unless it was a close acquaintance of his.

Not to mention the need to talk in another language. The fact they had the skills and tools to keep him alive. And, in the end, he knew nothing about them. Just like the ghosts at the blasted Sieloma estate.

Could they be part of that group?

Rage filled him at the prospect, but he was once more Sesshoumaru Taisho, the controlled youkai heir of the Daiyoukai of the West. He maintained the emotion under wraps as if it were a mild irritation he suffered and forced himself to concentrate on what was important.

Something was not right, to many coincidences. Not to mention that both were complete covered from head to toe, even their hair was hidden. And the fact both were here right after it happened, similar to what the ghosts had managed to accomplish.

Either way, he was not letting them go. They might be nothing more then well trained Samaritans, but he was going to make sure of it. Sesshoumaru sniffed the air, deciding to go after them now, to see what was the emergency they had refused to tell him about and met a startling discovery.

No scent.

_It was them_!

Sesshoumaru's gaze went red around the edges. He'd had them in his grasp and he'd let them slip away. _Damn it_! They weren't going to get away, not this time. He'd seen the direction they'd taken. With that decided, Sesshoumaru forced his raging emotions under control, refusing to lose his head. He had nearly lost it over Rin, he would not do so again. Especially not to track members of the group that had murdered his pregnant mate.

Sesshoumaru began walking after them, his burns and wounds already healing. He had not gone far when he felt the presence of fast moving youkai heading straight for him. He turned in time to watch as Shizuka, the twins, Yusuke and Jaken landed before him.

"My lord, excuse our tardiness. Here is the change of clothes you requested." Jaken said even as he glanced around. "Is the person that made the call no longer here?"

"Who was it?" Sesshoumaru asked, his stoic countenance in place as he made his way toward his personal retainer.

"Don't know, Sir. They didn't say."

"Male? Female?"

"Female, Sir." Jaken replied, as he handed over the outfit. Everyone of the youkai present except Jaken turned around to give their lord privacy as he changed as well as to keep an eye on the terrain.

"Young? Old?"

"Young, Sir." Jaken answered wondering why all those details were important. "By the way, mi-lord, on our way here, we did not scent Lady Rin. Where is she at, if you don't mind my asking. I just think it might be safer for her to be inside the palace."

Sesshoumaru stopped fixing his haori and silenced his personal assistant, before continuing. Once done, Sesshoumaru stepped out of the circle his highest ranking soldiers had formed. "We are going after the ghosts from the Sieloma estate."

Shizuka turned, her delicate brow narrowed over pale blue eyes. "Mi-lord, you've found them?"

"Two were here minutes earlier." Sesshoumaru volunteered even as he headed out after the one's who had been involved in his mate's death.

Shizuka frowned openly. "Understood, Sir."

Sesshoumaru lead his people after the duo. The terrain was almost unrecognizable. Whole buildings lay crumbled. Most other structures were ripped apart as if a tornado had passed through. But what complete destroyed the area was the fires that burned brightly and fed on all the destroyed materials. The closer they got to the epicenter of the attack, the higher the fires burned, the brighter and hotter it's flames.

The group made their way over and around toppled structures, their pace almost carefree. Yet not a one was calm, everyone had senses raised and were primed for battle. Sesshoumaru contemplated ordering someone to go for more soldiers, but decided not to bother. He was going to finish them off personally. His people were just witnesses.

"Up ahead, mi-lord." Yusuke called back to his master as he went over a low wall of rubble. "Are they who you're looking for?"

Sesshoumaru jumped the low barrier and gracefully landed on a near vertical metal pole. He took in the scene that greeted him and almost dismissed them as part of a rescue team if it wasn't for a particular pair working together to lift a thick block of concrete.

He'd found them. Sesshoumaru did not take time prepare his followers but launched himself after the one's responsible for Rin's death.

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

"Kami, this is heavy." Szelem muttered as she picked up her end of a jagged concrete piece. "Remind me again why I'm doing this?"

"Elid and Pesa are down there with some victims they rescued." Kurama said through gritted teeth. "And they are running out of time and usable air, I'd wager."

"Why?" Szelem asked before a friction of awareness raced through her. She didn't freeze up, was to well trained for that, instead dropped her side of the concrete pieceshe held and faced the coward's attack.

Sesshoumaru Taisho slammed into her, her quick reaction interrupting the death blow that had been aimed at her chest. She backtracked a step, taking the brunt of the attack and using it against her opponent then somersaulted back.

Sesshoumaru stood slowly, his eyes trained on her. "You are not a simple Samaritan, are you?"

"We should have let you die." Szelem answered stepping back as she prepared herself to take on the Daiyoukai heir. She lifted her hand to her earpiece earring. "Akarat, we need a shield. Now." Sesshoumaru disappeared.

"I do hate that." He said behind her as he lifted her by the neck and slammed her into the ground.

Szelem groaned. Her colleagues were not going to let her, the resident Taijiya, live this down for a long time. She opened her eyes and caught a deadly clawed hand aimed at her chest and reacted without thought. She lifted her legs over her and wrapped them around his neck then gathered as much strength as she could and pulled.

He didn't budge, but she did, flipping over him and landing a yard away. She tapped her right palm over her hip and sidestepped his next attack, then drew behind her as a time warp appeared and pulled out her weapon of choice. The hiraikotsu. She used the same momentum she'd gained when she'd drawn out the weapon and sent it flying at him.

Sesshoumaru dodged.

She came at him again and swung the giant boomerang but instead of throwing it like he'd supposed she'd do, she held onto it and barely missed hitting him in his still recuperating side.

Szelem grinned and stood from her fighting stance then turned around from him, dismissing him as if she'd won.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his gaze on the dead tramp. Cautiously he moved forward and found himself coming to a stop six feet later. He stepped back as his group joined him, raised his gaze and then looked around.

"What is it?"

Sesshoumaru turned glacial gold eyes and met troubled amber ones. "What are you doing here?"

Inuyasha eyed his brother, then pointed behind him.

Sesshoumaru looked over and found his father near the small rise that surrounded this place in two and a half sides. He turned back to face the shield and ignored his two relatives.

Unfortunately, neither was going to be ignored. "What is going on?"

His father stepped besides him and repeated the question. Sesshoumaru once again refused to answer. Inside the shield were a total of sixteen people working arduously trying to move the rubble. They appeared to be getting rid of the ridiculously high tower of parts. Why?

"Why did you attack them?" His father asked.

"He needs no reason. Remember that time he mutilated an entire human army because they were in his way? The better question is why he stopped." Inuyasha commented before stepping forward and finding his path blocked by a semi-invisible force. "What the-? A shield?"

Sugimi lifted his hand and touched a slightly flexible barrier. He pushed, but aside from an inch or two, it didn't budge. He glanced at his youngest son who'd bumped into the shield but had not fallen back like one would do if they'd hit an actual wall. "Can you go any closer, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha twitched his ears, but after a moment took a step back. "My body wouldn't cooperate with me, Sir."

Sesshoumaru jumped up and generated a thin, whip-like strand of yellow-green energy from his fingertips, then sent it at the barrier. The barrier took in the energy, flexing and undulating with the blow, but not shattering. He landed a second later and caught the disgruntled look the female sent him.

"Back away." Sugimi ordered, stepping back, brows furrowed over eyes just like his sons and withdrew his infamous Tessaiga. Both sons and all the followers present fell back behind him. Sugimi lifted it, held it a moment before slashing down, "Kaze no Kizu."

The shield held, once again blending with the energy attacking it and dispersing it throughout it's surface, effectively stopping it.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha demanded as he stepped toward the semi-transparent shield and using his own claws on it. Nothing. "How the hell can that be possible? It repelled the damned Kaze no Kizu."

"It didn't repel, _little brother_. It absorbed it." Sesshoumaru said, stepping forward again, his gaze maintained on the brown eyed female within.

"Explain what is going on Sesshoumaru."

"They are the unknown enemy we faced at the Sieloma estate." Sesshoumaru replied, his voice stoic.

No one said a word for a long time, taking in the news as they watched the people within making progress.

"How can you be sure?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshoumaru eyed his brother from the side of his vision. "No scent, among many other coincidences."

"But no concrete evidence." Sugimi said.

"I know it's them."

"Sir, did you not see the way they fight? Not to mention the barrier they are using right now. This could be the same barrier they used back at the estate." Yusuke said, bowing down to his master's father as he intervened for his master. Lord Sesshoumaru might be a cold blooded ass sometimes, but his intelligence was legendary.

Shizuka narrowed troubled eyes on the people inside. Why was his master so sure? If these people were the Numa or the Elite. . . no, it was just not possible. The image she had of those two groups did not coincide with such disorganized people. Sure, they had shields and training, but while she had to concede that no human had ever been heard to have shields like this one, there were still youkai exterminators who could move like that young woman.

"Sesshoumaru." Sugimi said, demanding his eldest son's attention. Once he had it, Sugimi continued. "We shall see this through, collect your mate and take her home."

Sesshoumaru turned to stare into the shield. Half of the rubble was laying around the structure. They were hurrying to do this, yet obviously trying to be careful not to collapse the structure on itself. Were there people inside?

"Sesshoumaru, I know young Rin is-"

"Dead." Sesshoumaru interrupted, his voice monotonous as it delivered the news.

"That's not something to joke about, dumb ass." Inuyasha said, not paying attention to his older brother. When Sesshoumaru said nothing more, his fixed gaze refusing to swerve, Inuyasha gingerly sniffed the air, getting a nose full of dust, but also of the truth his brother spoke. "What the hell did you do?" Inuyasha demanded.

Sesshoumaru did not defend himself, but motioned toward the people with a tilt of his head. "They will die, I just need to find a way in."

Inuyasha saw red. "You're more interested in getting even for the defeat we suffered at their hands then revenging your mate?" Sesshoumaru said nothing once more. "You fucking-"

"Inuyasha, stop." Sugimi ordered, observing his eldest's keen interest in the people within the shield. "Sesshoumaru, how do you know they killed your mate?"

Szelem caught his gaze, hearing what his father had asked. _Of all the_- "I saved your life, you damned ingrate!" She yelled at him as she dropped a large piece of a wall, "Don't put blame where it doesn't go!"

"Szelem, how much time do we have?" A kitsune youkai asked to her left.

She replied in the same language he'd used. "At the rate the blasted oxygen is going down there, about forty-five minutes before they become critical."

"Not much time at the speed we're going." He replied.

"No, but can we risk it?" Szelem asked, pulling at a foot wide pole sticking out of the pile. When the rubble shook, she let go immediately. _Damn it_! "Stupid Elid. Stupid Pesa. What were they thinking?"

"You can ask them that when we get them out." He said through gritted teeth, before backing off the pile and dropping the concrete block. "Unless we speed this up, they might not make it Szelem."

Now she gritted her teeth, but not because she was holding anything heavy. She knew what he was asking, but they were already in deep waters because of the two agents buried under the rubble. If there were more youkai available, maybe, but they could not risk using the talents. If they were used, those people could be endangered. "You-"

"Is it worth their lives?" Kurama asked quietly behind them. The tense situation only got worse.

Szelem groaned. "Akarat, please, do something." She pleaded into the open airway.

"Juti has to authorize it, Szelem, guys. You all know that." Akarat stated through the open line.

"Can't we just erase the extra eyes' minds later?" The kitsune asked.

"Juti has not said so. My guess is, she has plans for them.

"Then we can do-"

"Not without Juti's permission."

"So are we going to let them die?" Szelem demanded.

"How about you get back to work and have the youkai actually brake a sweat?" Akarat asked.

"What about the structure not being stable?" Szelem asked, motioning for everybody to begin working once more.

"Elid managed to hold off a L-JDAM. I think she can manage to keep them alive for ten minutes or however long it takes."

Szelem pursed her lips. "There is that. You heard the order guys, get a move on. Let's just hope Elid is up to the challenge."

"Hey!"

Szelem turned toward the group of people standing outside the shield.

"Would you like to be the mother of my children?"

She flipped him off.

"I could have told you that would happen, Miroku." Inuyasha said drily, used to his second's ill-timed propositions.

"I couldn't help it. That woman has a body. . ." The whimsical tone the monk used told Inuyasha his friend was already imagining things he shouldn't.

"Sesshoumaru, answer." Sugimi demanded again. Right after the female had interrupted their conversation, he had asked his son if it was true, but so far Sesshoumaru had refused to answer.

"Rin is dead and who else do you know capable of attacking from nowhere?"

"You were attacked with bombs. The attackers could have been miles away." Sugimi stated, his golden gaze showing just how irritated he was with his eldest right now. Why was Sesshoumaru so adamant these people had killed his mate? He was refusing to think straight.

"Come on, even I know they would not have bombed the place when members of their group were close enough to-"

"Hey! What are you doing here?" They turned and met a professional rescue team headed their way. "All surviving victims should leave this area if possible and render a declaration of the attack."

Inuyasha blinked, wondering where that man got thinking they were victims, then glanced around noticing the dirty clothing everyone was sporting. The dust and dirt floating about.

"What's going on in there? What do they think they're doing?"

Before anyone knew what happened, the six-man team fell unconscious. A second later, the male Sesshoumaru knew as Kurama appeared. "Can't have them seeing things they're not supposed to. We already have too many witnesses, ordinary humans simply cannot know about us. Keep an eye out for future intruders, will you? Thank you."

"So you are from the Sieloma estate?" Inuyasha asked before the green-eyed guy made his way toward the shielded area.

"I was not there." He said truthfully before jumping into the barrier.

Sesshoumaru shook his father's restraining hand off. "It is them."

"Apparently so, but you can't blame them for your mate's death. Come Sesshoumaru, drop the act." Sugimi muttered, looking away from his eldest. "Lady Rin meant nothing to you. Do not try to convince me otherwise."

Sesshoumaru glared at his sire, taking a predatory step toward him before Inuyasha's quick step forward caught his attention. he turned to see what was so interesting and realized the people had split into two uneven groups. One quickly picked up large pieces of concrete and threw them where ever, the other larger group took care of the smaller parts. They were hurrying up. He smiled. Once they took out who ever they were rescuing, Sesshoumaru would attack. The damned shield could not stay up forever and they had no other way of escaping. The same way Rin died, so would they. An eye for an eye.

"Look at her go." Miroku said, admiration in his voice.

Inuyasha hit his assistant, sending him flying toward the downed rescue team. "They might be the enemy, remember?"

"I really don't think they are." Miroku said, sounding a might confused. "She's to hot to be _my _enemy."

"You idiot!"Inuyasha muttered, grinding his teeth together, wishing he was his old reckless self so he could pummel his second into oblivion.

Minutes passed quickly. In less then eight minutes, the rubble had been cleared and formed a small wall around where the main pile had stood. Yet, there was still more to move as they continued picking and throwing, no apparent direction in their movements only a sense of urgency. Even outside the barrier, the mounting tension was felt and, to some degrees, experienced.

Every individual there had their eyes trained on the quickly disappearing mount of rubble in the center of the shield. Those inside sweating with the effort they were putting. Because anything could go wrong, especially the way they were going at the rubble. But it was either that or lose the people buried under it because they ran out of air.

Szelem bit her lip as she scrapped another knuckle, but this was no time to complain. The time was quickly slipping away and with it the lives of those buried below them. Death that close to her was not going to be as easily accepted as the dead child she'd discovered earlier. No, she was not going to be responsible for something like that happening to a peer of hers. Or innocent bystanders.

Surprisingly, no other rescue teams followed the first one.

Szelem stood and glared down into the two-feet in diameter hole they'd managed to create. "Elid, ya down there, you bugger?"

"Nice to hear you too." A very rusty voice answered.

The relief was heartfelt within the barrier.

"Don't celebrate yet. I'm at my limit and the air has been barely breathable for the last half hour."

"Hey, according to our calculations there was still about twenty five minutes of good air usage." Szelem said, but felt another wave of tension creep into her body. Elid never exaggerated at work.

"Did you forget to calculate polluted air into the equation?" Elid asked, a husky chuckle emanating from somewhere in the darkness.

Szelem thought about it, turned to Kurama with a raised eyebrow. "Apparently, yes." Elid did not reply. "Hey?" No answer. "Get them out!"

The kitsune jumped in first followed by a fire youkai. The kitsune carried Elid out and the fire took Pesa. Two more youkai jumped in and carried two females into the slightly safer area. The kitsune jumped back in and came out with a male youkai who looked worse off then the other two strangers.

Inuyasha glanced at his brother then back to the victims being brought out of the hole. Sesshoumaru was staring their father down, Inuyasha hadn't heard why but he hadn't seen the three individuals that had been brought out last. "You ass, turn around."

Sesshoumaru stiffened, cast the hanyou a malevolent glare and turned to his father once more. "I do not know what-"

"Fuckface, turn your sorry carcass around!" Inuyasha called again.

Sesshoumaru turned, but not toward the barrier. No, his half brother's life had just been cut short. He raised his clawed hand, ready to rip into the hanyou with his poison-tipped claws but found the youngest Taisho's eyes glued to the scene inside the barrier. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes on Inuyasha, but then glanced into the barrier. He turned back, took a predatory step toward his brother and froze. In slow motion, his petrified stare returned to the group within.

_Rin_.

Not enough air again, but Sesshoumaru didn't care. His mate lay motionless on the ground, a couple of feet away from her companion and her guard. Each was receiving CPR.

Szelem bent over Pesa, providing mouth to mask air, then shifting to pump her chest in a rhythmic manner. All five had been exposed to large amounts of monoxide. Until the professionals saw them, the best thing to do right now was to give them as much oxygen as possible.

It took time, but eventually every one had been stabilized for transportation. The two agents were in a bad way, much worse of then the other three though the male youkai was almost comatose. His signals were far below normal range, but there was nothing they could do. Already they had done much and had put themselves and everyone they worked with in danger.

Szelem stood, two others taking over Pesa's care. Unlike Elid, Pesa was not responding like she should and was already showing signs of severe hypoxia, lack of air. Of course, Szelem was no medic so she could not assess the situation accurately, but Pesa appeared to be suffering more then just hypoxia. She walked over to the three strangers. The youkai were bad off, but the young human woman was surprisingly responding better then the rest of her companions. She was even awake. Szelem knelt besides her.

"What's your name?" She asked the girl.

"Rin Onizuka Taisho." The girl responded, her voice husky and low. She was probably suffering from a sore throat.

Szelem focused on the girl, brown eyes, black hair, slim and averagely curved. She then glanced behind her and eyed the tall Greek statue male who could put females to shame. She turned to the girl. "You married to Sesshoumaru Taisho, right?"

Rin nodded, her pretty eyes dropping slightly. Szelem did not know if it was due to exhaustion or something else.

"Tall, amber eyed, white haired?"

Rin nodded again, but licked her lips.

"Cold, collected, but a pain in the ass?"

Rin's full lower lip curved into a semblance of a smile. "Yes, why?"

"No reason, just that he's standing over there pretending he's a statue." Szelem answered, pointing her thumb behind her, over her shoulder.

Rin turned, found Sesshoumaru looking right at her, a look of surprise on his face. "Yeah, that's him." And no doubt he was disappointed she was not dead. His life would have been easier had she died.

"Hey, once you get home, call a doctor." Szelem said, getting down to business. "We only helped a bit, but you and your two friends will still need to be checked. Especially the male."

Rin nodded, breaking eye contact with Sesshoumaru and turning to look at Ryuu who lay unmoving on her left. Poor Ryuu. He had taken the brunt of the first explosion.

"Alright, then, take care." Szelem bade her farewell and moved to rise, but found Sesshoumaru's mate gripping tightly to her black coat. She raised her brows at her.

Rin took in the black clothed woman besides her, whose only visible feature were brown eyes that glittered even in this poor light. She took a minute to observe those attention-calling eyes and realized the glitter were silver streaks around the pupil. "What's you're name?"

Szelem drew back slightly. Why did they always want to know that? "I-ugh- look-" She stopped, and glanced around. Pesa and Elid were already in the arms of two comrades, everyone appeared ready to leave. "Rin, I-"

"It's okay. I can't understand why you wont tell me your name, but thank you for saving my life and that of Etsuko and Ryuu." Rin told her, her grip on the dusty coat dropping.

"_Tell her._"

Szelem narrowed her eyes at the errant thought flashing through her head. It was not one of her own. Oh, no, that thought had come from Juti, the infernally multi-capable second in command of the Elite. Too many years had passed by having to deal with out-of-no-where ideas for Szelem to question the thought. Juti, for some reason, did not seem to mind revealing information that would have gotten others killed had they known.

"No, it's just, I'm not used to being asked that." Szelem took a big breath and winced. "My name's Szelem." Juti's orders did not need to be understood for them to be obeyed.

"And the other two?" Rin asked, deciding to ask for more, even though she realized the hidden girl was very uncomfortable.

"Elid is the black haired one, Pesa the teal haired one."

"Are they going to be fine?"

"I think so. Anyway, I got to go before your mate breaks out of his stupor." Szelem stood, withdrawing back as soon as she was on her feet. She looked at the girl laying down and thought of the long gone Kali clan of the Sieloma family. They had always smelled like the girl did under all that dirt. A faint alluring scent. Even the men had smelled like that. But the last member had died nearly eighteen years ago, with no surviving descendents.

"Bye." Szelem waved at the young woman who waved right back, a smile on her lips. Szelem turned and walked toward the center of the barrier, already asking Akarat to create a trans-dimensional gateway into her fourth dimension laboratory.

Ten seconds later a strong wind surrounded there bodies and drew them into the next dimension. Szelem grinned, knowing from personal experience that what the spectators would see was an instantaneous disappearing act without curtains to hide the deed.

Rin blinked and found them gone. How had that happened? They had been there a second ago and, now, not even a stirring of air was left to show they'd been surrounding her.

She shook her head, a smile briefly sitting on her lips, before the exhaustion took it away.

She couldn't believed she'd spent time under a mountain of building materials. And she was alive. Alive! No, more amazing than that was that she had survived a bombing.

She lifted a dead weight hand to her stomach, gingerly placing it over her her baby. Thanks to Ryuu, Etsuko, Elid and Pesa, she had suffered no major hit anywhere. In fact, she doubted she would have any painful bruising.

It had all happened so quickly that all her jumbled mind remembered right now was the moment she'd realized she was buried alive, seating in the middle of the small nearly dark, dusty chamber. Two females and one male kneeling around her while another female glowed faintly a pearly blue as she reluctantly slumped to join the group on the ground, her back to them. A moment later, the slight glow disappeared and they were plunged into deafening silence. Aside from her, everyone had been too exhausted to talk so Rin had spent the time gripping onto someone's relaxed hand, probably Ryuu's. She had later learned it had actually been Pesa's, which explained why the hand had been smaller then what she had expected Ryuu's to be.

Now that the ordeal was over, she was probably going to suffer some nightmares for a while, but she doubted they would be too scary. After all, the entire time she had been buried, she had never forgotten she was alone. But it was an experience she never wanted to experience again. On the bright side, she didn't have to fear dying in a thunderstorm anymore. It was more likely to be bombed and buried alive.

Of course, while the burial had not been so traumatizing, she was having a hard time knowing she had been bombed. Sesshoumaru, she understood. . . but her? What had she done to anyone to deserve being incinerated alive?

It was probably Sesshoumaru's fault. That guy collected enemies like the plague had collected bodies. He was going to get an earful when she got her hands on him because now that she had experienced this adventure, she found facing her mate was not as intimidating as she remembered it to be. That was not saying she did not feel trepidation as she thought about her mate, but she was certain it would not be enough to keep her quiet. She was a changed woman.

She smiled and turned to stare at her stoic mate who still stood in the same place he'd been and lost the smile.

Okay, she was not that changed.

Sesshoumaru stared hard at the human woman. His mate was dead. They weren't the same person. How the hell did all of them look like his dead mate now? He narrowed his eyes at her, tilting his head away. Forgeting about the two bodies besides the girl.

Rin gaped. He was dismissing her. The no-good-for nothing had not lifted a finger in her rescue and he still had the gall to dismiss her? His father was even there and he-

Maybe he had wanted her dead.

_Too damned bad, you dumb dog_.

Sesshoumaru nearly got whiplash as he looked at Rin. It was her. Who else disrespected him thinking she had done so mentally? A jumble of emotions resurfaced and he found himself incapable of controlling them. The dam he had built caved in as soon as he'd known his mate alive. Sesshoumaru was so involved inside his mind that he did not notice his father moving forward, toward his mate who was looking up at the sky, ignoring her mate, no doubt.

Sugimi moved toward young Rin, anger coursing through his blood. Sesshoumaru hated that his mate had not perished and was making no attempt to hide it. It was time he took matters into his own hands. Rin would be safer at his home. As for the title, Inuyasha would be a better holder then his older brother. Sesshoumaru would get no more chances.

The Daiyoukai of the West stopped by his daughter-in-law and knelt besides her, his arms cradling the mortal girl. She was as soft and light as his own mate. How had he mishandled his eldest so badly? Then again, Sesshoumaru had lived part of every year with his mother. Maybe she was at fault.

"Little Rin, how are you?" Sugimi asked her gently lifting himself to his feet.

"Not to bad, the other four took the brunt. Especially Ryuu. Could someone get him help?" Rin asked, casting her guard a concerned look, then shifting to look at her companion. "And Etsuko, please."

"Don't worry, they will be taken care off." Sugimi smiled at her. "I think you're not eating enough, little lady. My mate will not be pleased."

Rin's eyes widened at that. _What am I to say to that_?

Her father-in-law laughed and Rin realized she'd spoken out loud. A tinge of red bloomed under the dirt covering her cheeks.

"I don't know, but I would like to see my mate buzz around you like a mother hen. You will come to live with us."

Her father-in-law started walking before she could even think of a response. She glanced over his shoulder and met slightly wider than usual amber eyes before her mate disappeared. Rin blinked. Another one that can do that.

The next think she knew she was flying upward one second and landing in a familiar embrace the next. She looked up and met amber eyes identical to the last ones. However, this pair was in a less masculine face, accompanied by twin strips under each eye and a crescent moon in the middle of an otherwise unmarred forehead. Her mate. _The shallow, no-good emo-_

"Rin, you can rage at me later. Now, be quiet." Sesshoumaru ordered. He shifted his hold slightly to make her more comfortable in his hold. The bundle he carried more precious at that moment then anything he would ever hold again.

Sugimi lifted himself from the pile of concrete blocks his eldest had sent him into. He patted and dusted off as much dirt as he could while he gathered himself.

"Don't ever attempt such again." Sesshoumaru warned, his tone and face stoic, his people moving to back him up immediately.

Sugimi snarled at his impudent pup. "Give it up Sesshoumaru. Hand her over, the title is lost to you either way."

Sesshoumaru felt the earth crumble below him. It wasn't "hand her over or you wont get the title." It was, "hand her over" and, "no title period." After he'd lived all his life striving for that thing, to have it ripped out of his grasp. . . Sesshoumaru wondered just what he had done now.

"Hand me over." Run voiced in, then snorted, drawing everyone's attention. "Put me down. You wont gain anything anymore."

Sesshoumaru's amber eyes turned frigid. He set her down, but did not let her go. Instead, he leaned in until his glacial gaze met hers with a mere inch separating them. "You will not stray from my side until those damned new clothing arrive. Remember why?"

Rin flushed, indeed remembering why. Yet, he'd lost the title, so what did he want with her now?

"Sesshoumaru." His father warned, his impatience evident in his voice. "Even if you keep her and produce an offspring, the title will not be yours. I have made up my mind."

Sesshoumaru glanced over Rin's head at his father, then at Inuyasha. The hanyou looked ill while his second patted his shoulder in support. He looked down at the fragile woman he'd thought lost to him. "I am keeping her." He told his father and meant it. The earlier decision completely reaffirmed with everything that had happened. As for the title. . .

"Keep your damned title. I want absolute power, not just the Daiyoukai title. It was just a step in my plans, nothing more. I can succeed without it just as easily." Saying the words, felt strange. But it was true. The obsession that had clouded his mind for so long had lost him his focus on what he really wanted. This was what he needed. He was Sesshoumaru and this Sesshoumaru would succeed.

He bent and picked his wavering mate and cradled her to his heart. Rin heaved a sigh before blacking out. She was so trusting, this little thing of his. He glanced at his father, glared at the dumbfounded older Inu Oni then turned and walked away, his soldiers closing rank behind him. Yusuke carried Ryuu and Akio carried Etsuko.

"Go look for Osamu, Shizuka. As soon as you find him, report to me immediately. You have an hour. I expect a complete report from the both of you. " Sesshoumaru ordered.

Shizuka bowed, then stood and retraced her steps.

"What the hell just happened?" The Daiyoukai asked, his confusion reflected in almost everyone's faces. Inuyasha had dropped ears, eyes and shoulders while Miroku stood besides him, grinning at his leader.

"If I may be so bold to say, you stepped too far inside the boundary, Lord Sugimi." Shizuka told him, as she made her way toward him. Her annoyance with her master's father evident. _Foolish male_.

"Why?" Lord Sugimi asked, bewildered.

"Because Lord Sesshoumaru does consider Lady Rin his mate." Shizuka explained as she passed besides him. "He has begun to mate with her again, Sir."

The stunned silence followed her almost out of hearing range then a loud "What?" pierced the air.

"Yeah, Dad." Inuyasha nodded, his voice as deadpan as his brother's. "I could have told you that."

Lord Sugimi stared at his youngest in absolute mental chaos.

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

Sesshoumaru cradled Rin closer, jumping over a fallen metal post. His people moved around him, always keeping him in the center. The first sign of humans came with a second rescue team running toward them. The men spotted them when they were some thirty feet away from them. The heavily encumbered team began shouting and motioning Sesshoumaru and his people towards them.

"Mi-lord?" Yusuke called back, stepping in between him and the strangers.

"Let Jaken handle it. Find transportation." Sesshoumaru ordered, keeping his gaze straight. His main concern was getting Rin home so she could be seen by a specialist. And if any impudent human dared to get in his way, their bodies would be severed in half.

Yusuke and Jaken nodded, both leaving the group immediately. Yusuke disappeared from view, but Jaken only moved to intervene. Disguised as a human, Jaken presented an image of a grouchy old man stereotype. Short, bald, with glaring beady eyes.

"We do not need you." He called as the team reached him. "keep going forward, the place is a wreck and there might be more survivors."

"But, we are-"

"The first team already checked us, we are taking the young lady to a hospital. Move." Jaken shooed them away.

"The first team? We are in our way to search for them, we lost contact with them a few minutes ago." The voice of the team told them.

"Really? We left them behind some twenty minutes ago, they were fine," Jaken motioned them away again. "Go find them, the area is littered with dangerously placed building materials, they might have gotten into trouble." As he said this, Jaken began inching away. The group had already reached a less loitered area and were fast leaving him behind.

"Wait-"

Jaken turned back and glared at them, "Don't contradict an elder, impudent child! An old man just survived the end of the world, and you dare to keep me from the hospital? What if I die?" He turned, a grin forming in his thin lipped mouth as he rushed after Lord Sesshoumaru. _Oh, yeah. I am so good_.

Sesshoumaru shifted Rin as a crowd began to rush at him. EMT's, civilians and reporters. His people gathered close and lifted a hand out to keep the eager people from crushing their masters.

"Let us through, we are EMT's." Someone in blue said.

"We're taking her to the hospital, move." Akira pushed a too bold reporter, sending him a foot back. "Move, damn it! This is no circus! The Lady is hurt and needs medical care, move!"

Sesshoumaru felt his patience disappearing fast. They were getting no where.

"A question, please. You're Sesshoumaru Taisho, right? Son of-"

Akio pushed the rotten reporter away, moving with the crowd and managing to create a path across the mob. "This way, mi-lord" Akio said, stepping over the fallen reporter. He hadn't bothered to be soft like his twin. Etsuko grimaced, but fainted again in his arms.

Sesshoumaru followed Akio, his three followers losing formation for a second, then gathering together again. They moved fast, and found Yusuke waiting for them besides an ancient tanker that had once been a minivan. "This way, Sir." He said as he juggled an unconscious Ryuu.

Sesshoumaru glared at him, glanced behind him at the quickly approaching mob and moved into the van. His four followers and the two injured parties following him in. Jaken taking the seat besides the driver.

"Arakawa. Hakusan neighborhood." Jaken motioned for the driver to speed out of there.

The van lurched, but managed to stay on as it raced out into the clogged road, honking for the other cars to move.

"Fancy neighborhood." the driver said.

Sesshoumaru looked up, startled. The driver was an eighty-something year old woman.

"Fancy people." Jaken answered, falling into his persona naturally.

"Those damned reporters are giving chase." Akira said, frustration vibrating out of him.

The old lady cackled. "I've always wanted to be in a car chase, but I'm to old for that now."

"Get us there fast, woman." Jaken ordered. "My lady need's a medic."

She glanced at Sesshoumaru and Rin through her rear view mirror. "Lady? That little thing?" She looked at the road and said nothing for a minute, before asking, "Isn't she a little too young to be married?"

"Who said they're married?" Jaken countered.

"You just gave them up." The woman glared at the beady eyed old man besides her. "Besides, while only she wears a wedding band, he holds her like a cautious lover. I might be old, but I'm not blind."

Jaken grunted, refusing to answer the cantankerous old woman.

"So, how old is she?" She asked, refusing to let the question go.

"Why should we answer that?" Akio demanded. "We don't even know your name. Plus, I'm holding an unconscious female too, am I married to her? What about my friends back there? Are they gay?"

Yusuke kicked Akio's backrest.

The lady glared at him through the rear view mirror. "You should be thanking me, I took you out-"

"Drive faster, now." Sesshoumaru demanded, his patience at an end. The peal out had been pure show, the old woman drove like she was on a bicycle.

She glared at him now. "_You_ should thank me, you-"

"You were there to observe the death scene just like all the other harpies back there. Treating the attack as a morbid road show." Sesshoumaru looked down at his mate, shifting her slightly.

"No, I was not!" The old woman said, her tone low in anger. "I should just put you down here."

"Yes, do that." Jaken agreed drily. "Be the one held responsible for the deaths of these three badly hurt people."

"Shouldn't we be going to a hospital then?" The old lady asked.

"We have a private doctor capable of handling this." Jaken informed.

"Damned rich people." She said grouchily.

After that, no one said anything further, the ride tortuously slow. The ride took twice the time it would have taken Sesshoumaru's personal driver when he wanted to take his time and not cut corners.

Eventually, they made it to the palace's gates. His gate guard watched them warily, then, when he realized they meant to go in, moved toward them cautiously. "Who are you?" He asked the old woman.

"Open the gates, Matoko." Sesshoumaru ordered, his tone slightly off from the constant monotony he always kept it at.

"Lo-Lord Sesshoumaru! Sorry about that, right away." Matoko nodded at his master then rushed to open the gate. Within a minute, the gate was open and the old lady made her slow way in.

Long minutes later, the crew raced out of the van, only Jaken staying to deal with the woman.

Sesshoumaru walked into his palace behind Akira as he threw open the doors. "Call the doctor, Akira."

Once out of sight of the crazy old woman, he and his three companions rushed away into different directions. Sesshoumaru headed toward his rooms, taking the stairs flying. Once on the second floor, he moved with the speed that made him infamous. He was in his rooms in less than a minute. He walked toward the large bed and gingerly placed Rin at the center.

He pulled back and headed toward his shower. He needed one. The shower was the fastest he'd ever taken and was fully dressed eighteen minutes later. He walked into the room and found one of the maids seating beside the bed in a chair that she had pulled away from before his fireplace.

"How is she?" He asked, as he moved toward his mate.

"The same." Tsutsuji replied, her gaze trained on her gentle mistress. Without looking away she asked, "Can I change her into something less restricting, mi-lord?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and watched as the younger youkai made quick work with his lady's clothing and a surprising ten minutes later had her in a simple, comfortable sleeping kimono.

"I will wait in the study. Have the doctor come see me once he is done." Sesshoumaru ordered, then turned and left the room without waiting for her affirmative answer. He walked down the halls this time and some minutes later arrived at his sanctuary.

Jaken followed him in and stopped before the desk as his master took his seat.

"What is is?" Sesshoumaru asked, his gaze focused on the view outside the windows.

"Tsubasa-san left, reluctantly agreeing to keep quiet on her side of the story that is sure to hit the papers tomorrow."

"Tsubasa?"

"The old woman." Jaken responded. "I also gave her some money, mi-lord"

Sesshoumaru nodded slightly, knowing his retainer had done it to ensure the privacy, though money was not always enough to keep the tongues from wagging.

Jaken bowed and turned to leave.

"Once Shizuka arrives, send her to me. And have the doctor come after he checks on Lady Rin." Sesshoumaru reiterated the command to his retainer. He was not taking any chances. Not anymore.

Jaken turned back and bowed at his stoic master, then turned and walked out. He couldn't believe three people under the protection of his master were so severely hurt. What had happened? Could it have been an inside job? Of course, few people had know his master had gone out and only those that had been in the trip had known the final destination. _What had gone so wrong_? he just couldn't comprehend it.

Jaken shook his head, and moved toward the doorway to await the doctor and Shizuka.

Sesshoumaru looked down at his cold hands. He had just taken a bath, but he was still cold. He knew it was not the temperature, but the emotions he had first buried away and later been too preoccupied to revisit.

He leaned back and closed his eyes, refusing to let go of his tumult emotions. There would be enough time fore that later. Right now there were more important things to deal with.

The most important one: tracking down those damned ghosts and making them pay.

Then he would have to go over Shizuka's report. Osamu's, if he was capable of giving one and separate reports from the other individuals that had accompanied him. Not to mention, a full report from his staff and followers. He wanted to know what had happened while he and his entourage had been out.

Then there was the doctor's report to deal with.

Rin to take care off afterward.

He did not have time for ridiculous time-wasting emotions, which he was not supposed to feel.

He slid his eyes open and glanced around his room, a soft sigh escaping him.

_She's alive_.

He stood and walked toward the closest window and leaned against the glass.

His mate and child were alive. Not dead, not missing, not . . . They were alive. Sesshoumaru smiled as he remembered the first thing his lady mate had said to him.

"_To damned bad, you dumb dog_." So like her.

He breathed in deep and held it in for a bit. He was a dumb dog, alright. What had happened to him when he'd suspected she was dead? Why had he not believe her alive and gone looking? He would have surely found her.

So why had he given up without making the effort?

The phone rang. Sesshoumaru glanced at it, his gaze narrowed. Why was it ringing here? Jaken always answered and then passed it on if it was important.

He moved toward it, sat on his chair and then took the call.

"Hello."

"This is Juti."

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

This is Yoru no Chandra,

Hello, everyone, how was it? Looong, I know. Lol. What Can I say? I wasn't joking about the length, hehe. The story is going to take a turn some might see coming, some not. What's going to happen next? Tell me in a review. I do so love reviews.

By the way, the next few chapters wont be as long as this one, but they are no shorties either. And the next chapters are going to take a while, Im so busy I dont have time to edit them and such to upload them so dont expect the next one for a few weeks yet.

Aside from that, I'm not sure what else to write here. Hmm, until next time.

Ja'ne.


	23. Chapter 23

Fake Chapter 23

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

"Hello."

"This is Juti."

Sesshoumaru blinked, and opened his eyes only a fraction. "Who?"

"Juti. You attacked one of my people today when they were trying to rescue your mate."

Sesshoumaru froze, the rage from earlier beginning to pour into him again. He took a deep breath and leashed it tightly. "You dare-"

"I don't have time for that, buster. I can't have you attacking agents when they are trying to carry out a search and rescue. So, how about a partnership?"

"You are-"

"We did not attack you today. According to the vast reports I have in my possession, and am still going through, you did that to us. If we wanted a war, today's little show would have been enough to have us on your tail. But we don't have the time or the inclination to carry out such a stupid move. However, I find that what we do need at the moment is new allies. You fit the bill and we would not have to watch our backs from you as well, so, how about it?"

"You don't waste time, do you?" Sesshoumaru asked in a dry tone, meticulously tapping on the wooden top of his desk in a slow thought-out method. This was unexpected. To have those damned ghosts coming directly to him, for an alliance no less, was a brilliant move on their part. The question was-.

"Why should I? I have two agents in the ER, one of which is in critical condition. I can't beat around the bush when I'm down two of my best. Not to mention that my enemies are growing faster then we had predicted. I need to act quick if I want to eventually beat them at this game."

That answered that, however, "How can you think-"

"I-"

"Let me finish." Sesshoumaru growled, "How can you think we would go into an alliance with someone whom we know nothing about, _except_ that the few times we've had the misfortune of meeting we've been on opposite sides of a conflict."

"We have not been on opposite sides. _You_ have just had the misfortune of being misinformed or _un_informed as the case has been."

Sesshoumaru narrowed a golden-ice gaze. "I do not see this getting anywhere."

Juti humphed. "You want information, you'll have it when we agree on this. But I can guarantee this to you, we were not the ones causing the problems today. We were the ones under attack. You were just caught in it."

"I was attacked."

"Let me rephrase that, you were associated with us because of our unfortunate encounter at the main Sieloma estate. Your people were unfortunate bystanders."

Fury flared within him. Rin had nearly died and she was no more than an 'unfortunate bystander'? "Just what is your connection with the Sieloma?"

"All in due time, lord Sesshoumaru. First, your agreement."

Sesshoumaru pressed his fingertips onto the waxed surface of his desk, forcefully pushing down his roiling emotions so he could think clearly. Then he stood and walked around his desk back to where he'd been standing minutes earlier, his fertile mind producing scenario after scenario, plan after plan. "I am not able to make such a decision myself."

Silence met his answer after he finally replied. "Can you not do this alliance on your own?"

"Yes, but I think you would like an alliance with the entire Inu Oni clan. My half brother can get you access to places and information I cannot. It would be less trouble to add him on then to have to ask him for information through me."

"Well, yes. . . I thought you and he did not get along."

"We do not."

Juti chuckled. "You truly are terrifying, lord Sesshoumaru. However, I am happy to hear you are willing to accept the partnership."

"I am willing to consider it if I get the answers I seek. All of them."

"There are some things we will never discuss, however, what we are free to share will be yours to know if you ask." Juti answered, her voice dropping midway as if she'd pulled away for a second.

"That is no alliance."

"Even comrades do not confide everything to each other, Lord Sesshoumaru. However, do not worry. The information we keep will not affect you in any way. It is only a precautionary step we always take to keep innocent bystanders out of danger. Just like you, we have people we must protect."

"I suppose those innocent bystanders are the Sieloma?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I do not have time for your inopportune questions. Do you agree or not?"

"I need to confer with my half brother."

"And your father, I presume."

Sesshoumaru focused on the horizon in the distance. "What do you know?"

"More than you want. . . It comes with the job. Anyway, do so. I will call you in a few minutes for your answer."

"You do want an alliance, don't you?"

"It would be desirable, yes."

"This Sesshoumaru needs your organization's name."

"Only after we have your agreement to an alliance." Juti answered, then hung up before Sesshoumaru could make further demands.

Or before he could end the conversation first. _Damn her, just how many insolent fools were there_?

Sesshoumaru pulled the phone away from his ear, ending the call on his side. Then dialed Inuyasha's number. Like hell he was going to take this up with his father. Inuyasha could let him know of the events. Lord Inu no Taisho was going to have a hard time communicating with his eldest son for a long time.

The phone rang and was picked up on the fourth ring. "Damn it, what?"

"Busy, _little brother_?"

"More so than you, _big brother_." Inuyasha replied, with just as much pleasure in his voice.

"I have made contact with the Sieloma ghost's leader." Sesshoumaru stated bluntly.

"Yeah, right. After all the trouble I've gone through to get the bits I have, I doubt they would just pop out again."

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth, but kept his voice as monotone as always. "Fool, do you want a part of this or not?"

Inuyasha said nothing, the silence stretching until Sesshoumaru wondered if he should hang up now, before the lack wit said something stupid and truly irritated him. "You're serious, aren't you?"

Sesshoumaru closed his amber eyes for a second, opening them when the annoyance had disappeared. He was forever the consummate aristocrat."Are you done?"

"Feh!" Inuyasha responded, refusing to give his elder a clean victory.

_That dumb piece-_ "I need you to let father know we will be in contact with them soon and possibly contracting an alliance as well."

"Right. Now that is bull."

"Come again?" Sesshoumaru asked, his low tone abundant with frost.

"You! Agreeing to a damned alliance! Hah! How many times have we been approached for a clan alliance? Many! And you have refused each and every time. We have lost a couple of good allies because of that."

"I do not consider the Neko clan capable of being true to an alliance. Neither has the Ookami clan or Naraku's people been good prospects."

"Feh! I was not talking about Kouga, Naraku, or those damned cats. I was talking about clans like the Koumori, Tengu or Kuma clans. I still cant believe you refused simply because Kaguya-hime had the hots for you, dumbass."

"An alliance with the Kuma would have only made us responsible for their protection. The Koumori clan was attacking humans, if you will recall. Father and you refused before it ever made it into an actual inquiry. And Kaguya was not the only reason I refused that alliance. She and her mother were both impetuous half brained females. With their quick tempered personalities, we would have been garnering enemies faster then when you were a pup and knew not what the rules were."

"The bears weren't that bad off back then and you know it!" Inuyasha countered. When Sesshoumaru refused to respond further, Inuyasha huffed into the phone then fell silent for a minute. His temper under control, Inuyasha grumbled out. "Alright the majority of the alliances were not worth it, but you have never been one for partnering anyone. You never fight someone else's battle, Sesshoumaru."

"This Sesshoumaru has never had a strong enough reason to accept the dictates of another in anything. Much less, bear another's opinion in mind. And there has never been someone strong enough to make them worthy allies."

"And these ghosts are?"

"No."

"Then?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Can you get as close to them as we are about to if we agree to this?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Grumbling was heard from the other side, before Inuyasha huffed out a heartfelt curse. "I guess not. . . Are you sure?"

"There are always risks. Asking such only shows how much of a pup you still are, _little brother_."

"Go fuck yourself, Sesshoumaru." And with that, Inuyasha ended the conversation.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, waited a few seconds then closed them completely. His lips compressed into a hard uneven line and, almost immediately, he tasted blood. Ever so rigidly, Sesshoumaru set the mobile on the table and stood, his usual fluid and graceful movement stiff and abrupt. He opened his eyes and focused on the view through his window. His mind empty.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken called as he walked into the large nearly dark room, his demonic vision allowing him to locate his master even within the growing shadows without effort. When his master did not acknowledge him, Jaken stepped forward and bowed, but did not proceed farther. "Dr. Kuronuma has arrived, mi-lord. He is now with lady Rin. . . I took the opportunity to ask him to see to the other two afterward. I hope you do not mind waiting a while longer while he checks on Etsuko and Ryuu." Before his silent master could react, Jaken turned and fled his presence. He might be a low level youkai, but he could definitely sent the air surrounding his master. It was pure, unadultered mayhem.

Sesshoumaru swallowed again. The pinpricks his incisors had caused already healed. Maybe having Inuyasha part of the negotiations was not the most brilliant idea he'd had. He already had one impudent individual to deal with, he did not need another one.

The phone rang.

Sesshoumaru glanced at it and contemplated not answering. Inuyasha and Juti were personas non grata at the moment.

The phone rang twice more.

Then again only Juti had access to his private line. Sesshoumaru turned and walked the few steps back, once more his movements fluid. He didn't bother sitting down, but reached for the phone and answered it.

"Why don't you let father know?" Inuyasha's harsh tones came through loud and clear.

"How did you get into the private line?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

Silence greeted him. Then, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Why didn't Jaken pass you through?" Sesshoumaru asked, his voice soft and deadly.

"Cuz, bastard, he didn't answer. It was Shizuka, said she was busy and passed me on after she asked what I wanted." Inuyasha replied, his tone stating clearly what he thought about the conversation so far.

Sesshoumaru breathed, decided to let that pass and thought about answering his idiotic brother's first question. No, even if Inuyasha was to stupid to comprehend what had occurred earlier, the event did not need repeating, even in his mind, at this moment. "Do it, fool. Numbers might even out our position against them."

"Alright, fine. Feh! When?"

"I do not yet know. Keep your line open until I call again." And with that said, Sesshoumaru repaid the earlier favor.

Before he could put the phone down again, it rang. He lifted it to his ear and waited.

"Lord Sesshoumaru? Hello?" The husky, but very feminine voice sounded distant, distracted.

"Juti." Sesshoumaru said by way of greeting.

"We need to get together as soon as possible to meet each other and such. There we will also discuss the advantages to each and pan out the grounds for a concrete contract. Can we do it at four-fifteen a.m. tomorrow?"

Sesshoumaru glanced at his chair, dismissed it and leaned against his desk instead. "What makes you think we have agreed?"

"You're not stupid, but you _are_ very driven in gaining what you seek. Power, money, social status, us. I hazard a guess and came to the conclusion that you would be interested."

Sesshoumaru once again noted the certainty with which Juti handled everything. He was beginning to think that she would be a dangerous adversary. "A contract?"

"Yes, the written word is so much more binding, don't you think?"

"Why so soon? I thought you said two of your best would be incapacitated."

"Yes, precisely why we need to move. Even as the word spreads about my agents, we will already be steps ahead of our enemies. It is the best way to counteract unwanted actions." Juti explained, her voice never wavering from its calm cadence.

_Enemies_? "I thought you were near invisible, how can you have more than one foe?" Sesshoumaru asked, but did not expect much of an answer. Everyone had enemies, the more powerful they were the larger amount of foes acquired. But he needed as much information on these people as possible.

Juti chuckled, said something that did not come through the line, then said, "Just like we gained one enemy out of no where, we gain others. Besides, even allies turn."

"That is why you're demanding written contracts?"

"Among other things."

"Who will handle the written contracts?"

"I will, of course. Before you sign anything, you will be allowed to read it. Afterward, all three of you will keep a copy of the contracts and I will keep a fourth and fifth one. One for my personal records and one for a secondary individual."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his gaze. "Will we meet said individual?"

That husky chuckle came through again. "Yes, you will. Akarat usually gets our second copies. I just didn't think the name would be of much value to you now."

She was correct, though that name brought felt familiar, as if he'd heard it before. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes. He was tired. "Where?"

"Chuo-ku. Tsukishima area, in the Sumiyoshi Shrine."

"The Shinto shrine?"

"Yes. That one."

"Why?" Sesshoumaru was interested now. After all, why such an open area? Didn't Juti want anonymity?

"Why that one? Precisely because you asked that. No one will expect it. Had I chosen Ginza or Tsukiji or anywhere in Shinjuku, it would have been noted. . . That saying 'safer in numbers', as in meeting in places that are crowded, it does not work as well as you'd expect. While we will be harder to track once we are on foot, our activities are easier to observe. They might not know what we said, but they will know somethings up. So an unexpected location is better. They might be able to follow, but they can't track us all the way there or they will make themselves known. Also, Sumiyoshi shrine is immediately surrounded by water on two sides and since its on leveled ground, the entrances are better watched. Also, Tsukishima area is a bay island, very few ways to get in."

As in only two ways in to that area of the bay island. "I know." Sesshoumaru stated, his monotone sounding tight even to his own ears. "But I wonder, could it also be because the Higurashi branch controls it?"

Silence greeted him for a long moment. "You've done some research, I see."

_So, I was right_. "As much as I could."

"Yes, that's also a reason, though, that Shinto branch is not a direct subordinate of them. Osaka's Sumiyoshi Taisha controls it. They in turn have an alliance of sorts with the Higurashi, no more. We take advantage of the location on rare occasions. So long as we don't cause trouble, neither party minds."

Sesshoumaru bit back a curse. She'd handed him crumbs. Affirmed what he'd guessed, but had once again kept the Sieloma's true involvement shrouded in darkness. "I understand." He bit out, his voice clipped and cold. "Time, location. . . anything else?"

"No, just make sure you three show up on time. . . You may bring as many people as you feel you'll need."

Sesshoumaru hung up. He did not want to know if she'd ended the call before or after he'd done. He glanced at the phone and felt a twinge of annoyance as he recalled the fact that Juti had not given him her number. Again. Or the name of her group.

_Damn_. He punched in the numbers and brought the warm mobile to his ear and waited for the hanyou to answer. He picked up on the fourth ring.

"Damn it, bastard, give me some time to talk to the old man." Inuyasha barked, sounding vastly irritated, something that pleased Sesshoumaru more then he'd ever let on.

"You are not done, whelp?"

"Fuck you, asshole! You knew Pops was going to explode, didn't you? Especially when he found out you refused to have anything to do with him in this."

Sesshoumaru felt his lips shift ever so slightly upward. "I do not know what you are talking about." He said, his voice perfectly pitched, giving nothing away. "Has he agreed?"

"We don't have a choice, do we, fuckface?"

The nice feelings evaporated. "Chuo-ku, Tsukishima, Sumiyoshi Shrine. Four-fifteen a.m." He stated.

His younger brother muttered under his breath for a few seconds before falling silent abruptly. "Four-Fifteen a.m.?"

"Have a problem with that, whelp?"

"Damn it, no. Of course not! Who would? You do realize I have to wake up at three to get there, don't you?"

"It takes around half an hour by car to get there, fool."

"If I pay tolls, dumbass!" Inuyasha barked, a growl emanating from him and coming clear through the line. "Otherwise, it'll be around fifty minutes to get there! I bet you're the one who came up with that stupid hour!"

"I doubt you require as much sleep as humans do, _little brother_. So, quite whining." Sesshoumaru ordered, feeling irritation take hold. Honestly, how did Inuyasha provoke him so easily?

"Easy for you to say, you're fifteen minutes away, without tolls."

"It's the same time as you, fool. And I also have to pay tolls."

"Not as much as I do!" Inuyasha stated, sounding as if he could ill afford the charge of about half a dozen tolls _._

"Whose the one that entered Ryotokuji University?" Sesshoumaru demanded, a decided clipped tone to his voice.

Inuyasha fell silent for a moment. "Feh! Fine. Chuo-ku, Tsukishima, Sumiyoshi Shrine. Four-fifteen a.m. Anything else?"

Sesshoumaru looked toward the door, someone appeared to be coming his way. An unknown scent. "There will be at least two more meetings after this one. To finalize a written contract. Don't be late." With that, he hung up and replaced the receiver back. Then he moved off the desk and sat on his chair. When the knock came, he was ready to greet the newcomer.

"Enter."

The door opened and a tall, dark haired male came in. Light green piercing eyes behind slim stylish glasses, which Sesshoumaru suspected were more for show then anything else, met his.

The male did not stop and wait to be allowed in, but firmly shut the door and strode into the study. "Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru regarded the male before him with his coolest gaze, firmly putting the lesser youkai in his place. When the male didn't react, Sesshoumaru nodded, and waited. He was at his most regal.

"I am Keisuke Kuronuma." The voice was authoritative, cool and calculated. Cultured.

Sesshoumaru lifted a brow. _Kuronuma_. The doctor. He was not what he'd expected. Of course, he'd known the doctor was youkai and, as such, would be different from an average human. But this male radiated deadly intent. Kuronuma appeared to be the last person capable of caring for someone in any sense. Clearly he'd been remiss and would have to correct the situation at once. Sesshoumaru couldn't conceive that this male had been the one in charge of his mate's care for the last month.

"Jaken mentioned your desire to talk to me after I had attended your mate." Kuronuma stated, his deep timbre carrying well in the large chamber, making the slight emphasis on the last word clear in the quiet.

Sesshoumaru wondered how many of his patients were wary of the male based simply on his voice. "He informed me you would take time to visit the other two as well." He said, disregarding the fact the good doctor was tiptoeing the line that separated youkai like him and Sesshoumaru. He would be gone soon, after all.

"I shall see them shortly." Kuronuma replied, giving the topic little thought except to mentally correct the number of patients he would see afterwords. _Three, not two_.

Golden-amber eyes narrowed on the male before him. "It is good to know you understand the importance of keeping the mate informed." He waited a moment while Kuronuma stared back at him. "How is she?" He asked.

Kuronuma's gaze tightened around the edges. "When I was first called, I pictured a scene similar to a month's ago. Or the one a week or so ago or the one five days ago."

Sesshoumaru bristled inside. The male stepped over the boundaries with his unwanted opinion. What had happened a month ago and then nine and five days ago was not something that Sesshoumaru wished discussed, especially with a male who knew more than anyone exactly to what extent he'd hurt his mate. The physical and emotional pain he'd put Rin through would never be forgotten by him, but he did not need anyone telling him what they'd expected to find. But Sesshoumaru simply lifted a brow at the doctor, his expression portraying ennui at its highest degree.

"I came here with every intention of helping Lady Rin flee your power." Kuronuma confessed. "But I get here and am told an unbelievable tale. . . What exactly is your aim in this, _Lord _Sesshoumaru?"

"I asked how she was. This Sesshoumaru did not ask for uninvited inquiries into business that is of no consequence to you."

Kuronuma walked the rest of the way into the study and sat before the white haired youkai. The slight narrowing of the frigid golden gaze focus on him pleased him. "Why do you care now?"

Lord Sesshoumaru tilted his head to the left a fraction of an inch and simply waited for the answer he expected. If the male did not answer Sesshoumaru would simply contact another one and have him brought here as soon as possible. Either way, Kuronuma's days were counted.

"Why now, _Lord_ Sesshoumaru? Never before have I been asked to come see you. You never cared about your mate's injuries. Of course, you caused them in the first place, but you did not even keeping up appearances with me. So what has you needing to know now? What game are you-"

"If you can not give me the health report regarding Lady Rin, your services are no longer needed." Sesshoumaru said, dismissing Keisuke Kuronuma on the spot. He glanced out the windows and wondered if his father's doctor would be able to come in a moments notice.

Kuronuma grinned and settled further into his seat. If the Inu youkai thought he would be dismissed so easily, he was wrong. The little ningen female upstairs had suffered enough. If the pains she'd suffered today had not been caused by her mate, it did not mean that they wouldn't be caused by him the next time. And as her pregnancy progresses, things would only get more dangerous for the little ningen. Hanyou pregnancies were difficult for the human mothers, always. Lady Rin was tiny and possessed by a cruel mate. She wouldn't survive the months to come if Sesshoumaru Taisho was not taken out of the picture. "Lord Sesshoumaru," he began after another long silence, "I have been appraised of the happenstance. It is in my professional opinion that, in regards to the magnitude of the events, Lady Rin is very lucky to have come out safely out of the entire encounter. Let alone with such minimal physical damage. I have examined her, and though I would prefer to have her taken to a hospital for a complete analysis, _her_ life and health do not appear to be in danger."

Sesshoumaru quirked a brow, but did not meet the male's gaze. Even if he was willing to cooperate now, his disregard for the boundaries would have repercussion that no amount of cooperation would absolve.

Kuronuma felt his lips twitch, but not in humor. The Inu Oni was one tough skinned son-of-a-bitch. "But I do worry about the child."

A deadpan golden gaze met his. The heir of Taisho gave nothing away. Just as he'd suspected, the Inu had found out about the babe already. Maybe that was the reason the young cold-hearted lord was asking questions now. He probably wished confirmation that the pregnancy was going to be affected by this latest attempt at the young ningen woman's life. It could also have the added bonus of terminating his mate's life. If that were the case, he was a sick bastard, especially as his mate already ran the risk of dying without any of his interference.

"I am sure you are aware that a hanyou pregnancy where the mother is ningen is never a pleasant experience. The health risks to the mother are notoriously high. The child takes more nutrients and oxygen than a regular ningen child would. And unlike a mortal's pregnancy where the demand starts small and increases as the pregnancy progresses, your mate will be facing a dangerous battle for survival for herself and her babe from the very beginning. Especially as her body tries to accommodate the increasingly high demand." Kuronuma paused, and for the first time saw a flicker of something cross the other male's tightly censured expressions. Or rather, his supposedly nonexistent expressions."A hanyou pregnancy begins with the fetus demanding what a ningen child would demand midway in the second trimester. And from there, it only increases. Your mate will have a shorter pregnancy, of about twenty-seven to thirty weeks. I'm not sure if you're aware, but a ningen female would just be beginning her third trimester if she were expecting one of her species."

Lord Sesshoumaru did not make a sound, but he no longer appeared to be disinterested.

"A hanyou child brings many complications, as I have already mentioned. Unfortunately, the shorter time is not advantageous to the mother. It leaves the developing fetus grasping for life as it takes almost everything the mother can ingest and then produce. The mother's body will usually react to this and begin producing excess amount of everything, far more than a regular ningen pregnancy would require. The fetus forces the mother to produce highly irregular amounts of nutrients, blood cells, etc. And takes near everything. Before the body manages to adequately replenish all of the higher demands, this could induce both mother and child to suffer from hypovolemia due to both's inability to get enough blood flow and oxygen. Then they could suffer from toxemia, more commonly known as preeclampsia. Though this condition is, unfortunately, a normal occurrence in these types of pregnancies, the elevated blood pressure and protein can turn into eclampsia and become lethal. And, unfortunately, preeclampsia brings its own dangers in any complicated pregnancy. However, in a ningen pregnancy, preeclampsia could lead to eclampsia if left untreated, but would disappear after the mother delivers. In this case the risks are higher. When the time for labor is reached, the mother could end up with severe hypervolemia and cause major internal damage to organs and even death. Hypervolemia is the reverse of hypovolemia. The body would not be prepared to cease making so much so soon and would overflow the patient's system with to much fluids and result in death. Though this scenario is not very likely, it would involve some deficiency."

Kuronuma took a breath and watched the male. Could it be his imagination or had Sesshoumaru Taisho paled ever so slightly?

"There is also peripartum cardiomyopathy, rheumatic heart disease, PIH, or Rh incompatibility. Everything an expecting mother could suffer, a ningen carrying a hanyou is more likely to have it. Especially, Rh incompatibility, or a variation of it. Ningens after all are meant to carry ningens, not hanyou. The one good thing is that she is not carrying multiples. I don't even want to think of the complications something like that would bring. We already have to face a probable hypovolemia, a likely preeclampsia or PIH. And Rh incompatibility just to spice things up." Kuronuma leaned forward and dropped his face into his hands. "And then this happened."

The doctor watched the Inu Oni across from him through a veil of hair and fingers. Lord Sesshoumaru appeared as calm and collected as when he'd walked in the door. Was he that good? Or did he simply not care a wit and he, Keisuke, was wasting his time. He pulled back and glared at the youkai behind the old, elegant, large desk.

"_Lord_ Sesshoumaru, you are an aberration to youkai. No male would ever do what you have done to your mate. Whether you tolerated her or not does not matter. And now with the lady in question carrying your child, your occasional physical brutality and regular emotional abuse, is a greater danger to her. As her doctor I cannot let this pass without petitioning the removal of your ma-"

"_She is mine_." Sesshoumaru growled out as he recalled the presence of the doctor. The dread that spread through him did not surprise or alarm him. He would not deny it either. His mate had become more than the ningen his father had chosen for him to mate. After the doctor had explained the dangers Rin was facing, Sesshoumaru had, for the first time ever in his life, experienced fear. At losing her.

"She cannot remain here, you are a risk to her health, and considering how much she already faces, the odds are-"

"_She is mine_." Yes, she was his. And he would do everything in his power to keep her safe and alive. He had already vowed once today to treat her as she deserved, as her position as his mate mandated. This only cemented matters fully into his mind.

"Will you deny that you knew she was carrying your child before today?" Kuronuma demanded, looking the aristocratic youkai in the eyes.

Sesshoumaru shifted forward, feeling the desire to rip this male youkai to shreds for daring to think of taking Rin from him.

Kuronuma saw the malice that had made a name of the heir of Taisho in the youkai world. It was a frigid emotion, methodically thought out and executed. Truly, killing perfection. That was precisely why Lady Rin had to be taken out of here as soon as possible. "You can't deny what is true. The completely out of character outing today wasn't a spur of the moment idea to please you mate, was it?"

Sesshoumaru stood and leveled a gold glacial stare on the youkai. The meaning wasn't lost on him. "Get out."

"Why do you take offense?" He asked, knowing he was pushing buttons that were normally left alone. But he wasn't the type to walk away when facing adversity or possible danger. His or his patient's. "It is the truth, you wished your mate's death and thought you found the perfect solution to your problem. That's what today was about. But she didn't die. And, what's more, if nothing further occurs, the only danger to her will be her pregnancy. It must infuriate you to know a lowly ningen bears your pup in her womb and she did not die today as you planned it."

Kuronuma drew in a deep breath and took a moment to composed himself. He had grown to care for the innocent young ningen and now that he had center stage, he had to fight for her. The little girl needed someone to fight for her, to make her mate understand. And if nobody in this house would do it, it was up to him."Typically I would not care what befell a ningen who'd been stupid enough to marry a youkai, but Lady Rin deserves much better than to die so young. If you do not want her, leave her. You haven't marked-"

Sesshoumaru was on him faster then the doctor could react. Within seconds, the doctor was flat on his back, a red eyed Inu Oni pressing him down by the throat.

"She is mine." _Mine._ That she was not marked was a matter of time. It would be corrected as soon as she felt up to participating.

_The facade was gone_.

Kuronuma stared up at the youkai, his hazy gaze narrowing onto the slightly wide, red edged, hard gold eyes. He seized struggling and gaped as understanding dawned on him. The out of control youkai on top of him froze as well when the surrender registered and began to regroup. Seconds later, Lord Sesshoumaru released him and slowly pulled away, eventually pulling away from him completely and gaining his feet. He was surprisingly graceful after having lost his senses to his predatory and primitive rage.

Kuronuma pushed himself up, one hand coming up to linger over the abused skin and sore throat. His green gaze following the other youkai as he made his way to his chair again.

Sesshoumaru paused on his way back to righten the chair the youkai doctor had been using then proceeded to continue one his way to his own seat. He did not spare the other youkai a glance, dismissing him as the low filth he was. Forgotten as soon as his business was done. He took his seat and shifted to look out the window, an act that was becoming a favorite habit. He didn't dwell on his lapse in control, but on the upcoming meeting. What he'd done was over, there was no use regretting the brutal instinct he'd succumbed to. He was a youkai after all and though he praised control above all things, another male threatening to take a cherished mate was something that pulled a trigger faster than a male could reaffirm his control. It was something he would have to grow to understand and accept. Especially if more asses came around looking to take Rin away.

"I still think Lady Rin should go to the hospital for a full check up, but over all I don't think her adventures today will have an adverse reaction now or in the future. A miracle, though I do not believe in such things. It is also a good think she is only so far along. Had this occurred even two months later, her life and, most definitely, her child's would have been in danger."

Sesshoumaru didn't acknowledge him.

Kuronuma understood all to well. He had found out something few people knew and the young youkai lord refused to confirm or deny it. With him, this episode was done. But when had this commenced to occur? Five days ago, Kuronuma could have bet a small fortune on the dislike Sesshoumaru Taisho openly showed his mate and would have won. Now. . . He rolled his shoulders and bent to retrieve the slip of paper that had fallen out of the pocket in his blouse. Inu Oni as well as a number of other beast youkai were known for the protectiveness that ruled there lives when their mates were breeding, maybe Lord Sesshoumaru's baser instincts had prevailed. Hard to believe, but if that were the case. . .

"Lord Sesshoumaru, here's a prescription for some vitamins and over the counter drugs. Give her plenty of water and have her rest for a couple of days. Definitely no walking anywhere for the next twenty-four hours. Don't give her the pain pills unless she truly can't bare the aches and pains any longer. She's sore now, but as the bruises begin to show, her discomfort will increase. Don't give her more than one pill every four hours. I don't want the medication to have a strong effect on her right now. The pills are only meant to take the edge of the pain, not take it away completely. More then one pill could have adverse reactions with the fetus. Hanyous might be strong individuals, but they are even more fragile then ningen fetuses at this stage." It was a good thing Sesshoumaru Taisho had decided to abuse his mate in an emotional way more than a physical one. Real beatings would have killed of the tiny offspring from the very beginning. One thing he could say about the youkai was that he hadn't actually beaten his mate. Rough housed her their first night, yes. Shaking her and a tendency to do so by his mate's fragile neck, yes. But beatings? Not once.

Kuronuma turned and made his way out the room. He stopped a step away from the door and, with a resigned air about him turned back to the other youkai.

Sesshoumaru glanced at him, one brow arched up. The abject heartfelt apology never came.

"As for sex, hold of for at least two weeks. Absolutely one week if you can't. And don't make it a marathon, your mate needs rest and relaxation, not half a day's continuous excitement. And be happy I'm only curbing this for two weeks. The ideal would be a month, then nothing after she began her second and final trimester." With that, Kuronuma exited the room and made his way to his other two patients. Really, after going after the Inu youkai like he had at the beginning, with all the intention in the world to remove lady Rin from here, and he still had to perform the 'talk'. But if Sesshoumaru Taisho now saw her as his mate enough to go into a rage over the idea of having her taken away, then making her his was a matter of time, _if_ he hadn't already done so. Though, come to think of it. . .

Sesshoumaru blink slowly at the closed door. _No . . . sex_?

The silence that followed seemed to penetrate every corner of the room and felt stifling to Sesshoumaru. _No sex_? The question was playing havoc with his mind and body. Images of what he had done and felt with his mate bombarding his mind, interspersed among them his mind blazed those two words in bright red lettering right at the center of his mind. _No sex? _

Rin and him, earlier that day. Her, afterwords. _No sex_? Last night, her refusing to stop until he was as sated as never before. _No . . . sex_? Their first time after a month long abstinence. The heavy, wet silk and her innocent touch as she washed him. _No_ . . .? On their wedding night. . .

_No sex, no sex, NO SEX_!

Sesshoumaru threw his head back against the chair's head rest and let out a long pain-filled groan as his mind roared uncontrollably. _This couldn't be happening_. At this point he wasn't sure at what he was referring to. His mind's appalling uproar, or the weeks of abstinence that awaited him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Said youkai opened his eyes and met light blue ones belonging to a blue haired female youkai. Shizuka stood by the door, her hand still grasping the handle her body within the room, but poised to retreat at any moment. Sesshoumaru quirked a brow, refusing to acknowledge the weird look she was sending him. "Osamu?"

Shizuka bowed and walked into the room, not bothering to shut the door. She anticipated a quick exit. When she stood a yard away from the master's desk, Shizuka gave Lord Sesshoumaru another shallow bow. "Gone, Master."

"Gone? Did he returned on his own?" He asked, even though he could already answer that question on his own.

"No, Sir."

"Where is he?" He demanded.

"I don't know. I searched as best I could, went farther than what I estimated was the range that he could have been sent flying. . . I neither felt, nor saw anything. And, though scenting was near impossible, I also tried that and lost it about a third of a mile from where the central plaza had been. That far away, there was almost no rubble that he could be buried under, though I also scouted the area just to be sure."

"Was there any other scent?" Sesshoumaru asked, his mind going over every possible scenario.

"Many, but none that were recognizable." Shizuka informed, her light blue gaze settled directly across from her, not on the stoic youkai.

Sesshoumaru glanced out the window, wondering if he'd have any better luck. Probably not. Shizuka was no Inu Oni, but she was damned professional. She would not have missed anything or anyone.

But then, where had Osamu gone? And how? As far as he knew Osamu couldn't do a dimensional loophole, he wasn't that type of youkai. In fact, aside from Naraku's second, Hakudoshi, Sesshoumaru knew of no one-

The ghosts. Could they have something to do with this? If they did, he'd get Osamu back when they'd meet. But if that damned hanyou had sent Hakudoshi to interfere, it could spell trouble.

"No scent?"

"None out of the ordinary. Osamu simply vanished."

"So it couldn't have been Hakudoshi." Sesshoumaru stated, more as a reaffirmation to himself then to his second.

"I don't think so, Sir."

"Then it must have been Juti's people. The same way I was taken care off, except Osamu was taken."

"Juti's people?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "The leader of the ghosts of the Sieloma family."

Shizuka focused on her master. He couldn't be serious. But as she caught his eye, she realized he was. But. . . This didn't make sense. _How_. . .?

Sesshoumaru stood and walked to the window, not taking in the sights, concentrated instead on the report Shizuka had made. He remained silent as he went over everything in his mind. Finally he turned and headed for his door. There was nothing he could do until he met with Juti. If she wanted an alliance and had Osamu, she would give him up. If she didn't have him, she would help find him. Wasn't that what allies did?

"Lord Sesshoumaru?"

He glanced behind him at Shizuka and paused on the other side of the door frame. "We have a meeting with Juti at four fifteen a.m. On the holy grounds of the Shinto shrine in Tsukishima, Chuo. The Sumiyoshi Shrine."

Shizuka narrowed her eyes as she tried to recall which one that was. "The Sumiyoshi Jinja Shrine?"

"Is there any other here in Tokyo?" Sesshoumaru asked, his deceptive calm hiding the annoyance over the correction. Why did he have such a captain of the guard? The female always had to have everything correctly pronounced. And that was only one of her less known traits. She had many more undesirable ones.

Shizuka bowed.

Sesshoumaru held back an uncharacteristic sigh. "It will only be you and this Sesshoumaru. No one else is to even know of it, ensure it is so. After you leave here, head towards the dorms and see how Ryuu and Etsuko are doing."

"Sir, I came across Ru Chen as I made my way back. He is not as bad off as Ryuu and Etsuko, but I have requested that he be looked over by the doctor as well." At Lord Sesshoumaru's nod, Shizuka bowed again, then followed him until he turned toward the inner sanctum of the palace and she went out.

Apparently, it would be another long night. Shizuka idly wondered who Juti was. Now that she was to meet them, the idea that this Juti and her gang were the Elite or Numa was sounding more preposterous by the moment. There was no way Lord Sesshoumaru and his hanyou brother would stumble onto such powerful entities and get to be meeting them so soon. Such powerful organizations didn't let outsiders in so easily. They wouldn't be able to keep themselves so hidden otherwise.

So just who were these people? Shizuka shook her head. She had bigger problems now. Ryuu, Ru Chen, Etsuko and one arrogant doctor, apparently. His scent was not fresh, which meant he was still attending to the two downed youkai and one roughened up. _Great_. She really didn't want to deal with him. But she doubted she would see the back of him exiting the grounds until it was her time to leave. Maybe he would still not be able to leave even then.

Sesshoumaru glanced back at the female, her mood quickly darkening as she opened the door and firmly shut it after her. He wondered what had her in an ill mood all of a sudden. If she were any other female, besides his mate, he would not have even noticed the darkening air behind him. But Shizuka was very much his female counterpart so a quick mood change was very rare.

However, with one huge difference. He controlled his emotions with an iron grip. She simply didn't possess any. Period. Apparently, he and everyone else were wrong. The female had a nasty temper if he were to judge by what he had just sensed. Who or what had caused it, he couldn't fathom, and he wasn't interested enough to contemplate it further.

No, something else was troubling him now. A very dire situation.

He couldn't have sex with his mate. And that meant he couldn't mark her either.

Sesshoumaru glared into the darkness as he continued down the path toward his bedchamber. It would take inhuman strength of mind and body to keep himself from jumping her sweet and supple body. Now that he'd allowed himself to a willing taste and more, he found it hard to refuse himself the pleasure again. But he didn't have a choice. His mate would need the rest. It was a good thing he wasn't ningen.

As he silently opened the door and walked in, her sweet intoxicating scent called to him, and he trembled there in the darkness, by his door. He didn't bother closing it behind him, since no one would disturb them now and he would be leaving well before the sun rose. He walked toward the bed and to the small bundle hidden within the thick comforter. His mate.

Even in the deep darkness of the large bed, Sesshoumaru spied her long dark hair laying on the pillow. He stood there transfixed, imagining for one moment the terror of finding her under rubble and debris and only seeing those midnight strands. The emotion that clogged his throat and caused his stomach to churn was new to him and he found himself unable to give it a proper name. It was a combination of rage, dread, desolation, and an emptiness which he suspected nothing would ever fill.

Then he shook it of and began the long process of disrobing. Once he had removed his attire, he lifted the thick cotton spread and the cool linen underneath and climbed into bed. Sesshoumaru shifted under the light pile until he came into physical contact with his slumbering mate. Taking care not to disturb her, he shifted and arranged himself behind her slighter frame. Comfortable, he wrapped both arms around her and rested his chin on top of her fragrant hair.

_She's alive_. That one thought brought him peace and her scent made him feel alive, but her warm body reminded him all to clear that he could have lost her today. _Heh_, how many times had he wished her dead? And now, in such an impossibly short time, he found he could not live without her. He breathed in her scent and settled closer, closed his eyes in contentment when she wiggled around and murmured his name and allowed sleep to creep over him.

His internal clock woke him hours later, at around three in the morning. He laid there for some time, playing with his mate's dark tresses and drinking in her scent, when he felt Jaken approach the open doorway. The short parasitic youkai met his gaze in the dark, then turned and walked back out. Sesshoumaru nestled against his mate and breathed her in once more, before shifting away and stepping out of the bed. He moved toward his walk-in closet and began to dress in the typical outfit he wore here. A grand assemble of white silk, a red honeycomb and flower design at the collar and sleeves, with white sashinuki hakama and black ankle high leather boots. A mainland gold and azure long and flowing sash instead of the ordinary obi. He did not bother with his armor, though. It was not needed now and he was not quite sure where it was. Jaken would have to look for it. All in all, the outfit was old, but still in the same pristine condition as when he'd ordered it made a century earlier. The Inu Oni main family was an old one, and like most powerful Oni clans, the traditional wardrobes were regular custom.

Done, he walked back to his mate and stared at her through the darkness of deep night. She shifted back, grimaced and shifted again, seeming to find something missing. When she stilled again, it was with a wary sigh, as if she'd given up.

He knew what she sought. Him. He placed a knee on the bed and leaned close, rumbled deep in his chest, a sound his dormant mate would subconsciously understand, and placed a tender kiss to her warm cheek, his hair a thick curtain on both sides of their faces. She shifted once more and sighed again, her hand creeping out from under the bed linens and sought him. Finding one of his clawed hands on the pillow besides her head, she grabbed and caressed, the motion artless and quick. Sesshoumaru leaned further down and shifted until his chest nearly touched her upper body and let that rumble sound vibrate in the silence. Rin stilled, her body relaxing as it finally understood what he demanded. Calm and rest from her until he returned or she had had full night's rest. Satisfied, he backed off and stood once more. After a last glance he turned and walked out, leaving the door open in case his mate should require something in the event he was not back before morning was fully upon them.

He met Shizuka by the cemented circular drive way, besides the Mercedes S 600 _Guard_ parked there. Missile-proof glass and over four thousand pounds of body armor and a twelve cylinder bi-turbo engine with five hundred and seventeen horsepower under the hood.. His captain of the guard stood by the opened rear passenger door. Sesshoumaru entered the lush back interior of the expensive black inconspicuous vehicle. Shizuka closed the door behind him, the doors pulling shut the last few millimeters automatically. She walked around and got behind the wheel. The car purred to life and pulled out from the circular drive smoothly.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and didn't open them until he felt the car come to a smooth stop. He saw no one. The area was all peaceful around him. He looked over at Shizuka. She kept the car running and met his gaze over her shoulder.

"We are five minutes early, Lord Sesshoumaru. Do you wish to wait in here?" She asked, her eyes focused outside, never on one place only. She expected trouble, no doubt.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer, but turned to peer out through the window again. The peaceful silence belied the confrontation that would take place in minutes.

"Someone's approaching." Shizuka stated as she through the rear-view mirror. Sesshoumaru opened the door and stepped out. The red Mercedes S 600 _Guard_ that pulled to a stop behind him was well known to him. Only one other owned a _Guard_ in such a conspicuous color.

Inuyasha and his second exited the vehicle. His hanyou half brother sauntered over, appearing relaxed and cocky, but the intense light in his gold eyes made it clear he was ready for anything. "Hey, Sesshy."

Miroku cringed behind his friend and slowed his steps. _Damned Inuyasha_. Couldn't he take anything in stride? He had driven the entire way here in silence, but as soon as he was within close proximity of Sesshoumaru, he reverted back to how he'd acted some years ago.

Sesshoumaru raised a brow, refusing to raise to the bait. Now was not the time, but that hanyou would pay as soon as they met again. Then again, ignoring his stupidity always irritated the hanyou.

Inuyasha glared, but kept silent. He greeted Shizuka then turned and walked toward his second. Both young men faced each other, but did not talk. Sesshoumaru looked away and in the silence caught the faint sound of an approaching car. He recognized the sound of a V12 engine almost immediately. Unwilling to greet the newcomer, Sesshoumaru pivoted and began to make his way into the shrine grounds. Shizuka was behind him almost at once. They stopped before the temple and waited. He felt the presence of his father and younger brother near him, but he did not turn.

Silence surrounded them.

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

"I thought you said Taisho was not interested in his mate, that's why you would eventually be his mate."

Kusatta glanced back at the delectable male ookami in her rumpled bed. "I did. He's been talking to his father about it." She explained, refraining from reminding him she'd already explained that to him at the beginning of the night. Truly, all males had memory problems. But that could be overlooked in circumstances like these.

The beast youkai shrugged his broad shoulders and repositioned himself on the bed. He did not glance over her way, but kept his dark gaze focused on the screen of her television set.

Kusatta pursed her lips, but focused on filling the glasses with the expensive brandy he'd brought with him. She'd let it slide for now, but she was not used to being slighted, especially for a monitor. When she had him beneath her again she'd make him pay.

Of course, if Sesshoumaru would hurry and call her back to his sumptuous palace, she wouldn't have to deal with this fool. A very well proportioned fool that knew his way in a bed, but a fool nonetheless. He did not compare to her Inu youkai. That male was. . . Everything about him called to her. His wealth, position, luxuries, but most of all, the male himself. And he'd be all hers when this was done. She'd make sure of it.

She wondered what was taking so long. He had said he'd have to get the chit to give him the title, so how long could that take? Not much, ningens were so stupid, after all. The girl might be wary of her mate's renewed attention to her, but she would be unable to fight him and would once more become putty in her mate's hands. Of course once she done so, that mate of his had to die. She was a stupid little piece of shit that had presumed to much.

Kusatta glanced down at the wine glass she was holding and placed it back on the counter, turning away from it to face the male. He still lay there, his attention still on the screen. She bared her teeth, but she wasn't sure if it was at him, at her decrepit little opened structure apartment, or at the ningen who was now halfway in love with Sesshoumaru Taisho again.

If she'd had her way, that ningen bitch would be dead by now. Sesshoumaru would have already gained the tittle and would have already done away with her and was setting everything in motion. If that was the case, Kusatta could well see herself as the next Lady Inu no Taisho. She might not have the male's full interest, but his body was hers. She was the only one who could give him what he needed. Each and every time. The other females had already understood that and stayed away from him. Sesshoumaru himself would see it as soon as she could get to him again. _Damn it_. She hated all this waiting for his call, but making a move to him had to come from him, he was a dangerous male to cross, even in intimate matters. He had to be in charge.

Or at least think so. Eventually, she would have guided him to where she wanted him and he would mate with her. And mark her. She wasn't going to be tossed aside like his first mate, or killed.

"You're sure he's still interested in you?"

Kusatta blinked, focused on the male whose attention was still not on her and grinded her teeth. He was becoming annoying. "Yes, he's dealing with family problems. Come, turn that off and play with me some." She said as she glided toward the bed, then crawled up besides the male, running her nails up his back and leaning close to blow on his ear.

He glanced at her, then focused on the television.

The female youkai focused on the male and reached for the remote. He was here for one reason and one reason only. Taking the thing from him she shifted and glanced in the direction of the TV, the did a double take of the film that was airing. _What the hell_?

"What is this?" She demanded as she pulled away and unceremoniously sat besides him.

"Images of earlier today, haven't you heard? There was a bombing on some shopping center."

"I know about that, I mean this?" Kusatta motioned to the screen, the images having sense shifted to something else, but she didn't have to make it more clear. The male knew what she was talking about.

"Sesshoumaru appears not to mind his ningen mate." He said.

Kusatta jumped out of the bed, turning of the entertainment set, then moving away. "Get out, I do not like the bullshit coming out of your mouth."

The ookami smirked. "Come on, don't be like that. You and I both know everything you've said is just your wishful thinking and I'm-"

"What?"

The ookami shrugged. "Face it, if you really were with that youkai, I wouldn't be here, in fact neither would you. Inu Oni are known for their proprietary behavior. If he saw you as more than a nice piece of ass, he'd have you at that huge place of his. He doesn't though, does he? And you're taking a break? Please sweetheart, don't make this more awkward, admit it and-"

Out! Get out or I'll kick you out without your clothing." Kusatta shrieked.

The male shrugged once more, then lifted himself off the bed and began dressing. Once he was done, he glanced at her and smirked again. "Call me." He laughed then turned and sauntered out of the room. Right before exiting the place, he glanced behind him, looking her over. "Keep the liquid." With that he walked out, closing the door behind him.

Kusatta scrambled to stand before the TV and turned it on, her frantic gaze taking all the shots of the destruction, but not seeing what she wanted. Time passes, and the report finally showed, the images that had caught her attention earlier.

Sesshoumaru carrying his ningen, the girl slumped against him, clearly unconscious. Around him were some of his people carrying their own burdens. They were all dusty, rumpled. But what had caught her attention was the way Sesshoumaru carried that bitch. He was careful not to jostle her, it was apparent to one and all. After all, he was walking in between the two that carried their own fallen and the contrast in care was visible.

Kusatta dropped the remote and walked over to the bed, dropping to sit on it. It was preposterous what she was contemplating. Clearly Sesshoumaru was implementing his plan to get rid of her. Things had gone wrong and she had survived. Now he had to act as the afraid mate, but. . . something about what she'd just seen, did not add up. There was something that was wrong, she was sure. Something had happened. She could be wrong, but. . . then why wouldn't this dread go away.

She bit her lip. Sesshoumaru wasn't the kind to develop feelings for a ningen. He hated them more so then the majority of youkai. And he simply wasn't the type to have emotions, even when he had to put on a show. He preferred people think him emotionless, than to catch a glimpse of what laid beneath. She glanced outside. The night was half way gone.

She would go tomorrow and visit him. Her suspicions had to be wrong, of course. But she'd go and explain to him she'd thought he'd like to know what she had seen. He'd most likely already seen the report, but he wouldn't think it strange that she go see how things were and commiserate over the failed murder.

Though wasn't it to early to kill her off? _Damn it_. She'd need to find out what the hell was going on. Sesshoumaru, just what the hell was he doing?

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

Hello, this be Yoru no Chandra.

Thank you all for waiting so long. I haven't had time to upload these chapters in a while. I've also done some revisions and changed some locations. Example, where Sesshoumaru lives. Hakusen is not in Arakawa, but in Bunkyo and he does not live there. He lives in Koishikawa, Bunkyo, sorry for the mix up.

SORRY. I get out of work late and dont have time to get online to update. The story's done, but the editing and revising is taking forever. I also add and remove content to make the story more real and less crazy looking. I will not promise to update next week, because when I do so, something usually goes wrong. Plus, for those that read Different, I have started writting that one and will update it as soon as this ones done. Sess-Rinlover123 I am continuing it, thanks for asking, sorry it's taken so long for me to get your email and respond to it. xxxpretzelxxx, thank you for the message. I know how you feel, I have stories which have not been continued by their authors and it really is sad. That will not be the case with this story. ITS DONE. Fluffy ninja bunny, thank you for the idea, as you can see you almost nailed it. Who knows maybe the old lady will give an interview later on? Lol. And thank you to all who've review and suffered my late undates. I will continue to update, that I will promise. The story is done after all. Agh, can you all tell im tired? Hehe, I keep repeating myself.

And no,before anyone asks, im not putting all the chapters up at the same time, lol. Each chapter gets an edit after I update the story. Sometimes I don't catch the mistakes I make and sometimes right before uploading, I change parts of the story that have to then be changed in the later chapters. I shouuld just leave it as it is and update, shouldn't I? But then I have to completely revise it again, like I did for the first 17-18 chapters. Work's slowing down now, keep your fingers crossed so I can update un the next 2 weeks, k? I'll see what I can do. THANK YOU.

I have no right, BUT PLEASE REVIEW. When I read them, I get even more motivated to hurry with uploading the next chapter. By the way, the chapters are going to stay this long or get longer. What do you think?

Ja'ne


	24. Chapter 24

Fake ch. 24

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

"Are they even coming?"

Sesshoumaru turned back and glared at the impudent pup. "If you do not wish to sit tight, leave. Your presence is not required."

"Sure. I'll go and leave you with the old man." Inuyasha retorted, then walked over to stand besides his older brother. "They're late."

Sesshoumaru glanced at Shizuka, who nodded back and stated. "Two minutes."

"Damn it, bastard! Don't doubt me!"

Sesshoumaru glanced at the hanyou, then scanned the area around him. "It has only been two minutes, Inuyasha. You can't honestly be that impatient."

Inuyasha glared at his older brother, restraining himself from taking a step forward and showing him just how impatient he could be.

"Inuyasha." Miroku called to him before his best friend ended up with a gaping hole in his stomach. It had happened already once three years ago. His leader didn't even turn to acknowledge him, but kept his narrowed gaze focused on his elder, apparently fully aware just how precarious things were at the moment and unwilling to turn his back on Sesshoumaru when he had already pushed him so far.

Sesshoumaru glared into the darkness in front of him before turning to the side and looking to the building where the deity was enshrined. _Where is she_? From what he had understood of the woman, Juti seemed to know what she was doing. She'd given the impression to have everything under control. So, how was it that she was late?

"Five minutes late." Inuyasha informed, irritation coloring his tone completely. No gloating in it at all.

"Yeah, I know. Juti's running late, sorry."

All six heads swiveled towards where the disembodied voice was coming from. The place was neither in deepest darkness or under an artificial street light, no shadow was out of place and nothing seemed to move withing them either. And, as was typical of their dealings with these people, there was no scent.

"Where are you?" Lord Inu no Taisho demanded, his gaze penetrating all the shadows in the general direction the voice had come from and finding nothing. Absolutely nothing.

For a moment nothing happened, then ever so slowly, the shadows started to shift and vibrate. Out of the darkness, almost instantly, a figure took shape. Female, medium height, but her exact body was still embraced by the darkness, still very much not there. As if she were a disembodied being. Her face and features were completely hidden. "Hello there."

Miroku was the first one to move, his attention completely focused on the figure. "It's you, isn't it? The girl from earlier."

The female's head tilted, but she didn't answer.

"Szelem?" Sesshoumaru questioned, also recognizing her now that the monk had made the connection. She had the right built and body language.

Miroku grinned, taking another step towards her. "I could never forget such a piece of heaven as you, beautiful. Do you remember me?"

Szelem did not move, did not acknowledge either comment. The more she stayed put the more she began to be swallowed up by the darkness once more.

"You're disappearing again." Lord Inu no Taisho stated, finding the situation to be eerily calm for such a meeting. Usually tension rode hard in situations like these.

Szelem shifted once more, becoming semi visible again.

"Where is Juti?" Sesshoumaru demanded, refusing to wait out the silence any longer. He had come for a meeting, not to watch as a female figure came and went in the darkness.

Szelem's head moved back down and seemed to focus directly on him. "Late."

"Why so quiet now? Earlier you were much more. . . disrespectful."

Szelem chuckled. "I am no longer dealing with strangers, but with allies."

"And that changes anything?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Everything."

Sesshoumaru shifted, taking a nonthreatening step towards Szelem. "As allies, such behavior as the one you are showing would be detrimental, don't you think? Besides, Juti said any questions we had would be answered." Sesshoumaru wondered if she would fall for it. It was a long shot, but if there was any chance to take the advantage in this, he'd go for it.

Szelem had stilled as Sesshoumaru had taken that step to decrease the distance between them, but at the question, she seemed to ease some. "Only questions that can be answered, will be answered. Juti did not promise anything else."

"How do you know? Were you there when we talked?"

"Don't need to know or have been there to know. It's standard policy. If she had promised something more, only she could answer. And she would not have given you a blanket promise anyways."

"Why?" Sesshoumaru asked, shifting again and taking another step in Szelem's direction.

Szelem did not answer, instead her form froze and dissipated into the darkness.

"Szelem? Sweetheart?" Miroku called out, frantically looking into the darkness. Nothing moved. He moved forward and when to where she'd been standing. Nothing. "Szelem?"

"Get back over here, pervert." Inuyasha ordered. "Can't you see she disappeared the moment dumbass here came too close. How the hell do you think she's going to reappear if you go over there."

Miroku moved back, his eyes looking over his shoulders longingly. Sesshoumaru glared at the hanyou, wishing there were no audience so he could beat him up some. Inuyasha ignored Sesshoumaru, his gaze intent on his second and making sure the perverted monk came to stand next to him. Lord Inu no Taisho sighed, his own focus on his two sons. Apparent the two were far more likely to come to blows then Szelem was to reappear and be a danger to them.

A minute passed, then two. Szelem materialized once more, this time closer to them and more fully visible. However, she did not appear alone. Three more females and one male appeared with her. Of the three other females, the second shortest stepped forward, completely leaving the darkness behind.

"Sorry I'm late, Lord Sesshoumaru." Juti said, though her tone belied the apology, taking another step towards them and away from the foliage that surrounded the property's semi-fenced area.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his gaze, recognizing the voice all to well, but unable to put it with the petite bodied female before him. Husky, feminine, completely in control. He'd imagined someone taller, more womanly, more robust, someone whose very presence commanded attention.

But, while she was tiny in stature, Sesshoumaru had to concede, she was womanly were she had to be and appeared toned everywhere else. She had the body of a female youth, not quite a full grown woman yet. Szelem, in figure alone, appeared older. And it wasn't that Juti didn't command attention the moment she'd made herself visible, but that the air around her didn't draw your eyes completely. As if she was just as likely to gain your attention and keep it as she was to hold none of it and disappear without a trace into a crowd. That, Sesshoumaru guessed, was what made the tiny woman so dangerous.

"You are Juti?" Inuyasha asked, taking a step towards her, then freezing as he remembered how Szelem had disappeared earlier at Sesshoumaru's approach.

Juti nodded. "Pleasure to finally make your acquaintance Taisho." She said, encompassing all three males before her in her greeting.

"Why were you late?" Sesshoumaru asked, putting as much arrogance as he could into it without losing his mien of aloofness. It wasn't that he cared, but that it seemed unusual for her. And he needed to get a full understanding of who he was dealing with before he could agree to anything. If tardiness was a trait of hers, maybe an alliance would not be beneficial. After all, bad traits present at the beginning of an acquaintance, only meant more were to come.

Her vocal expression never changed, pleasant and aloft, similar to his own mask. "Scouting. We need to make sure no one is close enough to hear."

Sesshoumaru quirked a brow. He did not sense anyone close by. "What did you find?"

"Two vehicles about two miles away from here, unoccupied." Juti informed.

"And?" Inuyasha demanded, wondering why this girl was wasting time telling them something so stupid as that. They were here on business, not to chitchat about delusional paranoia.

Juti turned a dark gaze his way, her eyes only black pools in the dark. "Think."

Inuyasha bristled, but Inu no Taisho stepped into the silence before his youngest son said something that could damn this. "You saying we were followed?" When Juti did not react, but turned her gaze to him, Inu no Taisho continued. "Impossible, I made sure I was not followed."

Juti shrugged. "It happened." She said, neither confirming or denying the statement. "We tracked the occupants to about a quarter of a mile east of here, on foot. Five men in total, steadily making there way here. One of them was a youkai. They will try to get close enough to overhear."

"You didn't dispose of them?" Lord Inu no Taisho asked.

"No. Would attract attention we do not want." Juti explained.

"Then?" Inuyasha demanded. "Will this meeting be canceled?"

"No, of course not. Akarat has already dealt with it."

"And?" Sesshoumaru asked, feeling as if he and his relations were having to pry every detail from her with a pincer.

"Akarat had already raised a partial shield around us, enabling us to hear and see the world around us, but in essence, not exist to anyone outside of it." Juti chuckled. "If those morons come here, ignore them. We don't exist to them for the moment."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow. "Who is Akarat?"

Juti shifted and pointed to the shortest person behind her. "That's Akarat."

The girl lifted a hand in a careless salute, then went back to absolute stillness.

"How did she do it?" Inuyasha asked, wondering if she had done it when they had been hidden in the darkness.

Juti shrugged again. "I do not know. Once she has been given a directive, I do not bother keeping track. It is her responsibility to carry it out in the most efficient way possible." When she said nothing further, everyone of the Taisho party wondered just what this meeting would end up as. Nothing of importance was getting said, and at this rate, nothing would _be_ said.

Juti shifted again, appearing to be far away even though she was physically there. As if for a moment, her mind had gone away. But almost immediately she seemed to regain focus. "Anyway, lets get down to business, shall we?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, wondering what the earlier lapse was about. "We want some questions answered first."

Juti tilted her face, but remained quiet. Waiting.

"Who are you?" Sesshoumaru asked, idly wondering if she would take the question literal or if she would finally be more open. After all, he still didn't know who these people were. Something that she had refused to respond to before.

"Juti." She responded. Then motioned behind her. "Akarat, Kyuu, Szelem, and Sarna."

Sesshoumaru quirked a brow, waited. He was not going to play games and neither would Juti. But he recognized the move for what it was, a test. If he made a move now, he was not sure he would come out the winner. So he'd take the trail he always marched down, he wouldn't fall for any ploys that way. He could only hope the hanyou or anyone else didn't succumb in the silence that stretched before them.

Juti nodded, slightly. Sesshoumaru wasn't sure it was an inward or outward signal to someone.

"I am the current head of the Elite and Kyuu here is a representative of Nu'ma."

Sesshoumaru frowned in thought, the names did not ring a bell. He glanced at his father and found the names did not appear familiar to him. He shifted his gaze toward Juti again and found her dark gaze focused pointedly behind him. He turned and looked behind him, not understanding what had gained her attention, expecting to find nothing only to meet the terrorized gaze of his second.

Her light blue eyes, were surrounded by white, her pupils dilated almost completely covering the light hue of her irises. Her face was pale and had broken out in a cold sweat. He vaguely noticed the movements around him as those of his own party turned to stare at the female youkai, whose unstable feelings began to permeate the surroundings in a thick blanket of fear, confusion and uncertainty.

He turned behind him, watched Juti for a moment as she stared back at his second. Neither she or her comrades had moved an inch, and they hadn't changed their quiet aura. They were still calm and collected bystanders. Nothing seemed off, so why was Shizuka paralyzed with fear? They didn't seem to be doing anything to her. . . Unless it was the names she had reacted to. "Why?"

At the question Juti took back a step, joining her comrades in the slightly deeper shadows. Sesshoumaru felt more then saw her dark gaze shift to him. "What?"

"Why is she reacting this way?" he reiterated.

"Ask her." Juti responded.

Sesshoumaru grounded his teeth, flinching inwardly when he managed to cut his inner lip with his incisors. He swallowed the sudden rush of blood and licked the injured areas before taking a step toward Shizuka and confronting her. He really did not have time for this. "Is there something you know that you have not informed me of, Shizuka?"

Shizuka didn't take her gaze away from the people before her, as if she were afraid they would attack. Sesshoumaru stepped in front of her, effectively blocking her view of them. Her eyes rounded, and she seemed to be about to bolt before her gaze met and held her master's. As his silent perusal, Shizuka bit her lip and seemed to gain some control over herself again, but Sesshoumaru did not move. Not when her body was wracked with shivers or when she expelled a long sigh and straightened fully to meet his gaze once more. A final shiver came over her, she let it, not bothering to conceal it or control it.

Sesshoumaru did not repeat his question. Knew Shizuka would take his position as inquiry in itself. Even if she had not heard his question, her reaction alone would demand an answer. She knew that so Sesshoumaru waited, his outward appearance as controlled as always. But he was, just like the others, just as curious over what had happened. He did not think Juti or her people could have caused that reaction. It was impossible. Shizuka had come from a much more dangerous environment then this. And he doubted Juti and her comrades had ever done anything to cause such a reaction if Shizuka had indeed heard of them before. So what had set her off?

Shizuka swallowed, but found her throat dry. A nauseating feeling came over her and she briefly wondered, in near hysteria, if she would have to look for a trash can. Dread, disbelief, and a suffocating amount of pure fear coursed through her blood. She, herself, did not understand what was going on. Lord Sesshoumaru was expecting an answer, but she could not find one to justify this even to herself. And that only seemed to feed the dark emotions rioting inside her. Shizuka looked away from her master's penetrating gaze, for the first time letting her eyes drop from his, uncomfortable with the aloof gaze meeting hers.

_Why? Why was this happening_? Nothing made sense to her. The Elite and Nu'ma, true she had heard of them, but why had she reacted so negatively towards them? Nothing of the images or information that flooded her mind was a cause for shear panic. Nothing. What little she had learned of those two, nothing had been concrete. Their information was even more elusive then their allies, the Sieloma. Most of what she knew were the rumors that had circled the grounds when she had worked for the Capos in Central America. And they had been hushed accusations from near deranged madmen who had seen these groups in every corner.

"_It's them, I tell you! They caused the partial dismantling of the drug business."_

"_I know it's them. . . They came last night and warned me I'm supposed to die in the next plane crash!"_

"_Those damned bastards caused the death of so many prisoners, my three son's included. They killed them!"_

"_No matter what we do, we can't outwit the damned police! Since when did they get so good? It must be them, they said we got to powerful, and just like the Cuban drug lords, we'd disappear too."_

For everything that went wrong, the men there had always blamed the Elite and Nu'ma. Though she and every other bodyguard had never found any clue that would lead them to the perpetrators. Not once, but their bosses had always accused them. A group of people who had never appeared before any of them had become the perfect scapegoats for their mistakes. Those Capos heard the name and the accusations that had rained down on the illusive group from Europe and had blamed them. _Yes_. . . That was were the rumors had originally come from. Europe. . . maybe, not originated, but they made their way from there into the Americas to terrorize the criminals there. Then a few years ago, a rumor began that the two group's leader had died and that had been that.

To think they actually existed and that Shizuka would come to meet them here, as second to Sesshoumaru Taisho, heir of Inu no Taisho. Those rumors had been true, yet all of the people, all the hands of the Capos, had never believed them. True, it brought a certain kind of exhilarating fear into play, but not what she had felt the moment she had heard Juti confirm who they were a part of.

Had it been the realization that the Taisho's had bitten more then they could chew? That they were going to enter into a world far deeper in the criminal underworld? It was no longer the youkai controlling the lesser oni, but something neither of the three males could comprehend. Something that, she suspected, had nothing to do with one species, but encompassed every living creature. An underworld that did not divide the species, but moved in all of its shadows and successfully stayed hidden.

Of course, these men were Taisho. Lord Sesshoumaru himself was very powerful, how could she have feared for his, let alone the other two's, safety? Why?

Then it couldn't have been that. Shizuka glanced up at her lord, met his glacial amber gaze. What had triggered the nauseating fear that had sent her into paralyzing panic? "I-"

"She cannot answer." Juti stated, drawing all eyes away from a slightly composed Shizuka back to her. She tilted her head to the other side. "You worked in the Americas?"

Shizuka felt the terror try to gain hold of her again. She pushed it down vehemently. Not again. She glared at Juti, wondering just how she knew. Only Lord Sesshoumaru knew because trouble had dogged her steps since she had left that life.

"Worked for one of the-"

"What are you getting at?" Sesshoumaru demanded, refusing to disclose further information about his second even to his family. It was clear Juti knew about Shizuka's past. He'd demand to know how she'd come about the information later. First things first.

A pregnant pause filled the air. "She was programmed to fear us at some point in her stay there. I'm guessing she came to work here some time after it happened. To escape from us, I wager, though I doubt she ever truly understood her motive to move here, on the other side of the world."

"What?" Sesshoumaru couldn't believe what Juti was saying.

Juti nodded. "A project to erase some of the criminal problems a while back. My predecessor managed to completely destroy the Cuban drug trade using that method sixty years ago or so. People who were exposed to the compulsion then still feel the effects now, I guess."

"I was never in Cuba. Nor did I work for anyone from Cuba." Shizuka managed to say, her stomach paining her as she stood her ground on that.

Juti shrugged. "A son or daughter of the trade could have passed on the suggestion to all who would listen. I'm not to sure of the method by which this compulsion takes hold, as you can understand, I wasn't alive then to see it's effects first hand or how they came under its power. Akarat, do you know anything about this?"

The shortest individual shrugged as well. "I'm younger than you. The best I can say is that continual proximity to us should dissipate the command engrained in her system since she appears to not have been put under by a direct means."

Juti shrugged one shoulder. "She shouldn't have, unless she herself ran a part of the Cuban illegal trade. She says she didn't so your diagnosis should be right."

"I'm no doctor, though." Akarat stated, her voice dry.

"You'll do." Juti replied, then locked gazes with Lord Sesshoumaru. "Now that that has been figured out, shall we move on?"

Sesshoumaru bit back a groan, this people were maddening. They provided information without really explaining things.

"What is your connection to the Sieloma?"

Juti turned to Inuyasha, whom had been the one to ask the questions. She shrugged with one shoulder again. "Nothing specific."

"You have a contract with them too?" Inuyasha demanded.

Juti shook her head. "No." She clarified. "We don't need one."

"Then?" Inu no Taisho demanded, feeling the frustration in his son's mount. Truly, even he felt at his end with the insipid answers they were getting. This was not turning out like he'd imagined.

Juti looked over at the patriarch of the Taisho clan, then focused on his heir again. "Lord Sesshoumaru, are we going to waste our time with these games? If this was your idea of a preliminary meeting, we will leave. We do not have time to waste."

Inuyasha took a step forward, his stance threatening, but was stopped by his father. Sesshoumaru narrowed his gaze. "Fine, tell us what you think we should know about you and outline the details of the contract. If, afterwords, we find we have more questions, we will ask them."

Juti nodded, seeming to relax, though she had never appeared tense. "Like I said, we are part of the Elite and Nu'ma. Two groups that have existed for generations. We work in the belly of the underworld. Neither a part of the criminal underworld nor a part of the law enforcement one. We monitor the balance in this world. Ensuring the scales never tip to either side."

Sesshoumaru focused on Juti, unsure of what she was getting at. What did she mean by _ensuring the scales never tip to either side_?

"What the hell does that mean?" Inuyasha demanded, refusing to remain silent like the others and hope she answered his doubts in her explanation.

Juti chuckled. "Just as it sounds. We take care that the world is forever in a balanced state. Neither ruled by criminals, nor ruled by peace." The voice had sounded pained at the end.

"Explain yourself." Lord Inu no Taisho demanded, wondering just what they had gotten themselves into.

"Humanity needs forever be at odds to exist and thrive. Peace, if cared for right, could last, but it would be devastating to planet Earth. It would not be able to care for so many greedy mouths. Earth would die. But we cannot let terror reign either. Beings are cruel if given the chance. If this world was ruled by the proverbial darkness, unimaginable suffering would occur. We limit either outcome, ensuring that all beings thrive."

"So what are you?" Inuyasha demanded. "The real rulers of this world? If that is so, why the hell do you need us?"

"What makes you think we are independent?" Szelem asked, gaining everyone's attention.

"Aren't you?"

"No." Juti replied. "Rulers?" Juti laughed, no warmth or mirth in the sound. "No, never that."

"What the hell! You're not making sense!" Inuyasha muttered, annoyance clear in his voice.

"Our life, and yours if you agree to this, does not make sense. We are not rulers. We do not want that power. . . Besides, it is impossible to attain."

"Why is that?" Inu no Taisho asked.

"Absolute power cannot exist, eventually there will be someone who will stand up and cause a rebellion. That is, if you can hold that power all by yourselves for longer than a few hours. There is a reason why kings and presidents have cabinets, people who aide him or her in their labor. Because they could never rule a country, let alone a world, by themselves."

"There is also the part about absolute power corrupting. We know it's potential, we are trained to see it from the start, but we also know, that when an individual has it in his hands, they will not remain true for long." Akarat volunteered.

"And as such, we do not seek nor demand for it to be ours. We are simply the ones to carry out the task in ensuring balance." Juti stated.

"Then who the hell's in charge? This is not making any sense, the more you talk about it, the more questions I have." Inuyasha cursed, his frustration mounting the more he heard. Just what the hell was going on? If these people weren't in charge, why had they made contact? Why were they going off on their own?

"That is usually the case." Juti agreed. "When new members are initiated into this world, the questions far out number the answers at first. But, truthfully, no one person is in charge."

"Once more to ensure that our goal stays as pure as possible." Akarat second again.

"Think of the western hemisphere. Democracy. More specifically, USA. It's government is divided into three branches: the executive, the legislative and the judicial. A system of checks and balances to prevent one branch to gain too much power." Juti lifted a hand and encompassed everyone in her group. "We are like that. In such a scenario, we would be a combination of the executive and judicial branches. We are responsible for the armed forces and carrying out the laws of our conglomerate. We also ensure the other branches stay within the code of responsibility to this world of ours."

"How many branches are there?" Inu no Taisho asked.

"You could say four in total. Or two, depending on how you look at it."

"And that means?" Inuyasha demanded.

"A youkai legislation, a mortal legislation, and an immortal legislation. And us. Or them and us. Whichever you prefer."

"If you have the power to keep in check the other branches, that means you are in charge." Sesshoumaru said, trying to understand the ground he now stood upon.

"No, because, you see, they are the ones who order _us_ about. We are their weapons. We are the armed forces that are deployed when something needs to be stopped. We do not exercise the power of keeping them in line unless we detect deception or malpractice of our laws."

"Then they sent you?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"No. Nothing is quite that simple. So long as we do not stray from our path and follow their edicts, they do not interfere with us. We can do almost anything so long as we follow the codes."

"What if you guys have strays?"

"We take care of them before the other branches find out. It is as simple as that. Yet it is vastly complicated." Juti said, her voice dropping away at the end, as if her mind drew away from the conversation. She took a step forward and lifted a hand gesturing around her as she continued. "It is a very precarious system of checks and balances. Of course, they do not completely rule us, we are an entity all our own. We carry on our own assignments and have our own schedule, however, after a conference, we are the only ones they can use to get a certain result. No one else."

"It's confusing," Akarat continued, her voice wary in the dark. "It's tiring. It's painful at times. But it needs to be done, else all living beings would end as they nearly did millenniums ago. The city of Atlantis ring a bell? The actual city is a fabrication, but the concept is the same. We work in this world to ensure that does not happen again."

Juti chuckled. "That's the legend anyway. Or it might just be that we are here because our predecessors were arrogant individuals and thought they should control humanity's way. It does not matter how we came to be, the result is the same. The Elite and Nu'ma are now here and our lives are invested in this." Juti brought her hands together. "Anyway, enough of all that history. You don't really need that now."

"Neither did they need a description of exactly what our position is in all this." Akarat said.

"We want them as allies, no?" Juti countered. She looked at Sesshoumaru. "In light of the fact that we will be dealing with each other, I thought it a good idea of giving all of you a basic sketch of who and what we are. I couldn't do that without saying something about the rest of our world." Her gaze narrowed. "Of course, they understand that I have not told them everything, Akarat. I have given them a simply map so they see clearly where they will land, but I have not given them details." She dropped her hands and looked at all three of the males. "I said to Lord Sesshoumaru I would explain everything I could and I have."

"Except why you chose us." Inuyasha demanded.

Juti sent him an arch look. "I didn't." She focused on the youkai heir. "By circumstances outside of our control, things began moving. We would have left you guessing after the Sieloma estate incident. Even if you continued searching and eventually made contact with a Sieloma, nothing would have come of it. Sieloma members are taught from birth to negate our existence. If they are secretive about their personal lives, we aren't even the proverbial skeletons in the closet. We. Don't. Exist. But then, somehow, yesterday happened. And once more, you were involved. I don't believe life is predestined, but when things like this happen, I don't ignore it either. Besides, your name has already been connected twice with our presence in the area. If I don't act now, your families would, erroneously, be put in danger. As allies, I can work my end and simultaneously direct you so the link is broken in a couple of months at most. Or if not broken, viewed differently."

"How so?" Inuyasha asked.

"The connection would be seen as being between you and the Sieloma's. Not between you and us."

"Mind explaining what that danger is?" Lord Inu no Taisho asked, feeling relief over the explanation. They finally had a direction to go, a motive for the attack on Rin and Sesshoumaru.

Juti sighed, the sound professing what none of them had vocally. Juti, and quite possibly her comrades, was close to the point of exhaustion. "We have been forced to instigate an investigation into a possible malpractice from within one of the legislations. Apparently, there are traitors in a branch. But before we even started the investigation, our agents were attacked. Already one of our agents is dead and another missing. Both formidable detectives, especially gifted and trained in that field. Two of our best. Yesterday, a third detective, whose skills are parallel to the other two's, barely missed the attack. He arrived late, and in his place two other agent's, who were there to meet with him, ended up as targets. Not to mention you, as well, Lord Sesshoumaru." Juti dropped her gaze for a moment, her posture relaxing some more. "The message is loud and clear. Our detective's identities have been compromised. We cannot move them into action now. They cannot even show they're faces in public or they will end up dead. They've been put to ground."

She looked up and met stoic amber orbs once more. "I have maneuvered a number of agents already on the outside for some weeks now. They report sporadically to Kyuu here and we compile reports and hand them over to our remaining detectives. But it is slow work. Without actual detectives in the field, the information isn't as reliable. Our detective's very nature enables them to ferret out information faster than any individual taught the craft. The other agent's talents simply can't compare. It is why the detectives were attacked first. Easier for the mice to move when the cat's are incapacitated."

Juti didn't need to explain further. All three understood fairly well what she wanted out of this alliance.

She took another step forward, appearing to completely come out of the shadows and entering the realm of the night. She lifted a hand, held it out to them. "What do you want out of this?"

No one uttered a word. Inu no Taisho, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha gazed at her, thinking of all that she had revealed. They were in to deep to back out now. They knew to much and by Juti's own words, these people weren't fighting for good or evil. They straddled both worlds, always working to keep a balance only they saw. What would they do if a potential ally backed out now? Sesshoumaru did not want to know. It wasn't cowardice, but the fact that they had come here knowing they were getting into unknown territory. Inu no Taisho would not ask that either because, whether they liked it or not, they had already become involved. And it wasn't because of Juti or her people either. It had been due to his own sons interference in Sieloma business.

Inuyasha wasn't so inclined. "What if we back out now?"

Both Taisho full blooded youkai turned and cast glares at the youngest one. He did not notice them, but kept his gaze on Juti.

Juti stayed quiet for some time, as if she was thinking it over. "We will erase this meeting from your mind and put a similar compulsion as the female youkai here in your minds. Then we will try to cover your tracks as much as possible so we aren't connected after this. We might be neither good or evil, but we have codes of conduct. Killing you all off would be breaking so many regulations it wouldn't be worth the effort."

Inuyasha grinned. "Just wondering, thanks."

Juti chuckled, nodding once. "No problem." She looked at him and asked, "What do you want out of this?"

Inuyasha lost his grin, a guarded look coming over his features. "I don't ask for anything in specific. I'd be happy with a typical alliance contract. We help you, you help us, kind of thing."

"Except, we will need more then typical help. We will need you to go where we cannot. We will need you to work with our agents in some situations. Right now, we need you more then you'll need us. Of course, after this is done, our alliance will be easier. . . but no less tangible. Is there nothing you want and think we can provide?"

"You're very. . . determined about this, aren't you?" Inuyasha asked.

"An equal alliance is what we are after. When an individual feels threatened or pushed into something, that's where trouble always starts."

Inuyasha pursed his lips. _What the hell_? "I can't think of anything at the top of my head."

"Alright." Juti turned to the other two. "And you?"

Inu no Taisho responded first. "My mate's safety, guaranteed."

"Of course, anything else?"

"What we do for you, if we ever need it, you will do for us."

"Of course." Juti turned to the last male. "Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"The same." Sesshoumaru stated, remembering how they had already protected his mate when he hadn't been able to. The he remembered another they might have protected. "I would also like my guard Osamu back."

"Osamu?" She cocked her head at an angle again. "What?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "He was with me when we were attacked earlier. Shizuka reported that his scent disappears without trace." He did not add that only they could do that. He knew Juti understood.

She glanced at Szelem.

Szelem shook her head. "I went after Lord Sesshoumaru, but I have not met with my entire unit yet, they might know where he is at since we split up when we noticed Lord Sesshoumaru."

Juti turned her gaze to Akarat. She did not voice out any question either. Akarat shook her head. "I do not remember them contacting me before we realized Elid and Pesa were under the rubble. After that, I received and made too many to remember one in specific. I'll check as soon as we get back."

She faced Sesshoumaru. "If he is with us, we will return him, otherwise, I will help you locate him."

Sesshoumaru nodded, beginning to worry over his guard's disappearance. _Where the devil was that beast youkai_?

"If you have no actual claims to make of us, I think we can come up with a clear and just contract within three days or so."

"I do want to know if you can do something for us." Lord Inu no Taisho stated.

"And that is?" Juti asked, her tone as stoic as the Taisho heir.

"I want at least one of my sons, Inuyasha, to work for you. As one of your agents."

Silence reigned once more. Inuyasha stared at his father, unable to comprehend what the hell was up with him.

"Why?" Juti finally asked.

"Call it insurance." Inu no Taisho said. "I do not distrust you, but having one, or both, working directly for you will ease my conscience and provide me with something more binding than a paper."

Juti tilted her head to her right, her dark gaze focused on the powerful youkai before her. "That's a double edged sword, Sir. I could just as easily double cross them and have them killed."

Inu no Taisho grinned into the darkness, his amber gaze so like his sons focus on the petite person he was starting to respect. "I trust that will not happen. Besides, the only written contract I trust now a days, is the marriage contract." He grinned. "You have one of those lying about?"

Juti's head moved sharply back into place, her dark eyes hidden in the dark as she moved her face slightly down. "I'm not authorized, but. . . I've had some reports that elude to Kagome Higurashi being targeted in the near future. Inuyasha Taisho has made contact with her, right? Maybe, if I state the petition right, I can get a marriage contract between Higurashi and your son Inuyasha."

Inu no Taisho lost his grin. Inuyasha looked as if he'd seen a ghost. Even those of Juti's own party focused on their mistress with stupefied horror.

"Why not?" Juti asked of no one in particular as if warming up to the idea. "As Inu no Taisho said, written contracts aren't always so trustworthy. But marriage contracts are, more so anyway." She stopped and peered at the males. "IF I can manage it, can I presume to have your agreement on the arrangement?" When neither male answer, gave not even one sound, Juti paused and considered the youngest and eldest Taisho. "Give me your answer in our next meeting, three days from now. I will call Lord Sesshoumaru with the time and location, if you don't mind?" She peered up at the Taisho heir. He nodded at her. "Great. I don't want to control everything, but we do have the more experience in this and the larger amount of areas for assignations. Well, then, be careful of those men."

With that, Juti and her comrades disappeared once more. There one moment, gone the next.

Sesshoumaru blinked at the area, wondering if he was imagining things. For a second there, at the last, Juti had appeared harassed. And, when they had disappeared, Szelem had seemed to take a step toward her.

"Now, Inuyasha. . ." Inu no Taisho tried to placate his youngest son as he came step by step closer. He did not need to be a youkai to sense the desire to kill coming from Inuyasha. "Calm down."

Sesshoumaru glanced at the hanyou and noticed the slight crazed look in his eyes. He tightened his lips and enforced a stronger grasp over his features before his desire to smirk overrode his stoic countenance. However, he also found himself in the rare position of understanding his younger brother. That didn't make the situation any less hilarious, though.

Inuyasha growled. "You damned old bugger! I should have guessed you would try to get me married off. But why with them? Why, damn it?"

Inu no Taisho stood his ground and glared at his son, his earlier sheepish look gone. "Wait one damn minute, pup. I never set out to- hey!" The grand general evaded a right hook. "Damn it, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha pivoted ever so slowly and glared at his sire.

"I was after having you join their organization. To have someone within their group. Remember I proposed that. I was just lightening the mood when I mentioned the idea of a marriage, I didn't think she'd take it seriously." Inu no Taisho stated as he pulled his haori in a jerky move, belying the calm state he was portraying.

Inuyasha inhaled sharply and launched at his old man, missing just as he had earlier. "That reminds me, you damned old geezer! Don't volunteer me without consulting me first. Do you understand?"

Taisho sighed and nodded, wondering what had happened to blind obedience. When he had been Inuyasha's age, it had been demanded at the end of a switch from one's parents. Now, one couldn't even paddle a youngster's bottom without having the government up one's spinkster over it. "It was a great plan. Or do you think we will find more information by ourselves?"

"Feh! They have promised to give us information if we seek it. Plus, they told us quite a bit about themselves today. What more do we need to know?"

"You are satisfied with what we were given?" Sesshoumaru asked him, his bored tone grating over Inuyasha's short-circuited nerves.

"You are not?" he countered.

Sesshoumaru looked to the sky, at the deep darkness of the night sky. "For the moment, I am. To start off, they have given us quite a bit to digest, but I doubt they will provide us with more in the future. I don't get the feeling they are chatterboxes, so getting more from them will be like a visit to the dentist. Difficult at best, traumatizing and shear impossible at worst." He looked directly at the hanyou and met near identical amber eyes. "Which do you think will be the more common of the two?"

Inuyasha cursed. "Fine!" He glared at his father. "How the hell are you going to get me out of the mess you got me into?"

Inu no Taisho coughed.

"If you think about it, your marriage with the Higurashi chit would be even more beneficial." Sesshoumaru stated, earning a bewildered look from one pair of amber eyes and a fulminating glare from the other. He didn't acknowledge either one. Not only was he beginning to enjoy himself, he was starting to realize just how . . . appealing this idea was. "As a member of Juti's group, you'd have access to everything they do. But that would then put you at their mercy. However, marriage with one of their precious Sieloma would keep you alive in the event they would desire to eliminate you."

Inuyasha grounded his teeth together, seeing very well how such a scenario would be perfect for a path he was unsure of following, but didn't see himself being able to avoid. _Damn it! Marriage! . . . No way_! "No, even if it will keep me alive, I refuse." He scoffed and looked away into the darkness where new scents were beginning to filter into the sky. "I am only seventeen, bastards. Even Sesshoumaru was allowed to live close to two centuries before he was forced to mate." He faced his father. "I will accept entering into their group and taking on the risks that entitles, but I refuse to marry just so you two can get even more information out of them." With that, and keeping a tight leash on his infamously volatile temper, he turned and walked toward his _Guard_. He did not wait for Miroku, sure the monk would follow immediately. Oh, how he wished he was fifteen again and didn't have control over his temper. A good facer or three on both of their stupid faces would feel really good right now. He'd plant one on both eyes on both idiots and make them look like stupid raccoons.

Sesshoumaru watched as the hanyou walked away. Maybe, encouraging the hanyou to mate with the human wasn't such a bad idea. His sire might have hit on something, there. He had to think about this more carefully.

"Sesshoumaru, we need to talk."

He turned and walked toward his own car, Shizuka behind him. His father did not call to him again or even attempted to come after him. _Just as well_. He did not need that damned youkai interfering in his life. And Sesshoumaru still had a long time to go before feeling inclined to forgive him his attempt to take away his mate.

_Rin_.

He entered his car just as a male's scent reached him. Three human men with him. Before he closed the door he focused on the particles in the air carrying the scent. They were to far away to hear anything, but were now downwind of them. Apparently the four had passed by them and gone on ahead, at no time coming close enough to this place. Sesshoumaru looked in the direction he was sure they were in and knew they were still looking for the Taisho male they had been following.

Shizuka entered and started the car. "Home?"

"Yes." He looked over at his second. "Do you remember when your mind could have been-"

"No." Shizuka stated, making it clear the conversation was over. She still couldn't believe she had been put under a compulsion without her even realizing it. When the hell had it happened? She couldn't even remember when the rumors had started or how she'd first heard of them.

She turned down a street, deciding to change the topic and deal with that later. "What about Osamu, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru lifted a shoulder in a regal, aloof shrug. "If Juti has him, which is very probable, she will hand him back. I did not detect deceit at any point in our meeting. And I do not see why she would keep him. Even if he found something, my guess is they would erase his memories and return him. Why make him disappear permanently when they are able to erase memories and cause less trouble for themselves?"

"If she does not?"

Sesshoumaru kept silent for a while, watching the night engulfed streets pass by. "Send out a team of our people to search in the general area where he could be at. And to search further then you did. Have them search in every direction, including in the direction I was."

"Understood." Shizuka replied.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, wondering if he was erring in putting his trust on the young woman he had barely met. Not only was she an unknown, but she was also ningen. . .

However, the time for doubts was past. He had made his choice when he had agreed to meet. Besides, who had ever heard of Lord Sesshoumaru second guessing himself? It was not like himself to double guess any decision, but now a days he could not be to careful.

The tall daiyoukai heir suppressed a sigh. Since when had his decision making become impaired? Since when had he begun to think like every other being in this world?

He was Sesshoumaru Taisho, his abilities in every field were unmatched. Never had he doubted his moves until now. Then again, he was not stupid, he knew why he was acting like this. In this, no matter how great his abilities were, he did not stand out from all the other youkai males.

Rin was breeding. His mate was breeding. Carrying within her fragile body a life they had made together. Their first one. And no doubt their only one.

Sesshoumaru lifted a clawed hand and pressed long graceful fingers to the bridge of his nose. It was becoming very easy to lose focus of his objective and concentrate on his mate instead. He shook his head ever so slowly, a methodical move meant to focus himself again.

His new found inability to completely trust his decisions aside, Sesshoumaru knew he had choices besides joining Juti. No one was ever left without an option and this was not the exception. He could decide to forget all about this Juti. Whether she actually erased his memory was something he could deal with later. He could join Juti's enemies instead. That would, of course, necessitate a search he was not to sure of being successful of finishing. He could oppose both parties.

Was it a wonder he had chosen to join Juti? Any other choice would still mean danger for his mate. That was something he would not permit. Ever, so long as he breathed. So, his decision was correct. But that still meant he had maneuvered himself into a position he did not find beneficial. On the other hand, it was not damning either.

. . . _Wait a damn minute! Only one_?

Sesshoumaru opened glowing amber eyes wide as the realization hit him. _Only one_.

He and Rin would bear only one child. Only one pup to show the world she was his chosen mate. Sesshoumaru wasn't to sure what to make of this. Of course, he couldn't believe he had barely thought of it now. His own father had only produced one son with his ningen mate. The doctors had probably warned his father of the danger to his mate's health if she carried another. No doubt the doctors would warn him of the same thing when Rin gave birth.

He sheltered his golden gaze behind thick black eyelashes as he swallowed the sudden, and quite unexpected, painful reality he was facing. Only one child. He had never thought about a future, much less one with children of his own. Not even when he had accepted Rin and the pup. Rin had been there, in his present and the pup a quasi-ghost entity in the future. But now, as he absorbed the fact that he would only produce one child to carry his legacy, he felt as if he'd been punched in the gut. Because a very clear image of Rin with a litter of pups seemed to have engraved itself into his mind.

Only one child. One which he was unsure would be a full youkai or a hanyou. How ironic. He, no doubt the most arrogant youkai, faced a future with a possible hanyou as sole heir when he had hated his brother for that very fact. He felt a bitter laugh rise at the back of his throat, but he pressed his lips tight to hold it in. What the hell was he doing? He had already gone through all this. He had accepted Rin as his mate, had thus accepted the pup as his rightful heir.

Sesshoumaru bit back a curse. Apparently, he still had things to sort out. But one thing was for certain within his world now. Rin. She would always be a part of it from now on. And to ensure it, he had to mark her as soon as possible. Maybe, that would help her in the coming months in her pregnancy and later in her labor. Of course, he'd have to wait for two weeks for that to happen.

And that, out of everything going on right now, was what troubled him the most. Could he, an Inu youkai, truly hold off for two weeks without mating with his female? It was preposterous to even imagine it. Female youkai were capable of carrying on a healthy physical relationship until the last couple of weeks if her pregnancy. Then, all intimacies were slow and carefully executed. Youkai female's were what the male youkai biology was constructed for. Not weaker humans. Damn it, why was he being punished like this? Maybe, the real reason, youkai males who were mated to ningens did not impregnate them again was because they could not stand the celibacy at the end.

Especially when the mates were as lovely and. . . energetic as his own mate. Rin was his own brand of aphrodisiac. Just being around her distracted him, and thinking of her had him ready to go in search of her and willingly become distracted further. And just thinking about the two weeks coming, he could already feel the unfulfilled arousal. Damn it.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, we are here." Shizuka informed, turning off the car and getting out of the tense closed in quarters. She did not now what had set off her master, and she did not want to ask. She had a feeling she would only be asking to get her head bitten off. Then again, with everything going on right now, even she was feeling put out of sorts.

Sesshoumaru did not wait for Shizuka to open the door, but got out. He did not acknowledge her until both were inside his home. Then, he stopped in the entrance hall and turned to face Shizuka, who was already making her way towards the back of the palace. "See how everyone is faring. If those two are capable, I want a report from them."

Shizuka had stopped and looked over her shoulder at her master. "Anything else?"

Sesshoumaru turned and walked in his own direction, refusing to acknowledge that little show of disrespect. He needed to teach that female her place one of these days.

He made his way back into his bedchamber, the door still ajar. He closed the door behind him, making sure it made the minimal sound as it clicked shut. He sniffed the air, welcoming the scent of his sleeping mate. Her soft breathing filling his ears and bringing a relief he had not known he'd been seeking. Sesshoumaru stopped by the bed, deciding not to undress this time, since he would need to rise in a couple of hours at best. Of course, he could always just go to his study and begin his day now. But there was nothing that truly needed to be done, nothing that couldn't wait a couple of hours, while he lay a few hours and breathed in his mate's sweet scent. Assuring himself she was still alive.

_Heh_, to think that now, his greatest priority would be to feel his mate besides him, sleeping off her exhaustion. And it wasn't like he was waiting out her slumber so he could avail himself of her soft and warm body. No, he just wanted to lay besides her, expecting nothing back. . . Okay, so that was a lie. If he was honest, he truly wanted to just wait for her to wake up and then enjoy the best aspect of being alive. Hot, steamy, sex. He'd take her like he'd done in the limousine. Then he'd. . . Damn it, that was not helping him at all.

Sesshoumaru sat at the edge of the bed, silently berating his brain for heading down that impossible road as he made quick work out of his shoes when he felt a tiny hand land on his lower back.

"Where have you been?" Rin asked, her sleepy voice hiding the pain of waking up earlier and not finding her mate besides her. Even after she'd nearly died. What hurt the most was the dream she'd had shortly before waking up the first time. She'd dreamed her mate had slept with her, wrapping himself around her in a blatant show of protectiveness. Then playing with her hair and drinking her in. It had been an impossible dream, something she knew she could never have. And when she'd woken up, the dream had hurt her even more because he had not been there. It wouldn't have hurt so much, she was sure, if he had at least slept besides her. It would have meant that her dream might not be so far away. But she'd woken alone, and had realized just how far away such a sweet dream was. It had been a bitter pill to swallow. To know that her reality was far from what she wanted. To the point that her mate did not even sleep besides her on the night after she had nearly died.

Sesshoumaru glanced back, met chocolate eyes and felt the arousal he always felt around her escalate a notch. _Great_. And he could do nothing about it. Why the hell hadn't she remained asleep?

Rin withdrew her hand when he did not answer. The tension in the air was palpable. She had stepped over the bounds again. Demanding to know something Sesshoumaru though was none of her business. When would she learn to stop putting her faith in this male? She knew what was behind everything he did right now. And yet. . . He did and said things that got her hopes up. Like when he'd chosen her instead of following his father's dictates. Not that either outcome would have gotten him the Taisho title. According to what his father had said, Sesshoumaru would no longer inherit. Of course, her mate was stubborn, he probably thought that keeping her besides him would still eventually get him the title, especially after she gave birth. So, why did she always reach out for him? Her dream was just that. A very sweet, but impossible dream. Sesshoumaru would never care for her. Not so long as she was a ningen.

Rin bit back a bitter laugh. As far as she knew, no ningen could become a youkai. If that were possible, she was sure all the hanyou's would be first in line.

"Never mind." Rin said as she laid back down, giving her mate her back. Wishing it were just as easy to do so emotionally.

Apparently, she had to remind herself once more that she could never trust him. An act she constantly did, but seemed to never quite get it engraved in her heart because she always ended up getting hurt. She had to remind herself, time and again, that she knew Sesshoumaru's intent, and so, could never trust him. Not with her heart and not with her baby's life. Never again.

That dream had only brought to the forefront everything her relationship with her mate was not. Everything it would never be. And, if she were starkly truthful, as she rarely was because of her blasted optimism, she hated him for that. Hated him as much as she'd loved him, and unfortunately for her, still did. He had made it impossible to trust in him again. He had destroyed the love she'd cherished the most. And even if he were sincere now, she could not put her full faith in him once more, not when the bit she did offer, because she could not help herself even though she knew better, kept smashing into the cold wall surrounding him. Not when he shut her out at almost every turn she made toward him. She had to remind herself she was well aware why he was doing everything. Yet she was so stupid, chasing after him when the only crumbs she got was the sex he no doubt forced himself to go through. Of course, it was great sex. For her, but she doubted it was so for him. After all, didn't he loath ningens?

Maybe if he were honest about his desire to use her to get the Taisho title instead of keeping quiet and trying to make her believe she was beginning to matter to him. Maybe then, with him completely honest and treating her as an intelligent equal, maybe then she could begin to trust him again. At least she'd be able to trust him as far as his desire for the title extended. But not as he was now when he thought he could manipulate her through a physical bond that did not truly exist. No matter how much she stupidly put herself out for him to hurt in a vain attempt to get him to care for her, so long as he remained the same, she was well aware that that closeness she strived for would never be hers. That fact was ever present, even when she could not help herself and surrendered to him in the most intimate way.

She was a stupid masochist when it came to him, wasn't she? Time and time again, hurling herself against him. It never brought her anything but more lies. More of the fake life she wanted no part off. Didn't she already known this? Hadn't she already made a decision about this? Hadn't she already decided to find a way out before he found out about the baby? How many times had she acknowledged the truth? How many times had she turned away from it, only to get what Sesshoumaru thought she wanted? How many times had she gotten lies for every bit of beginning hope she'd begun to develop?

Rin pressed her palms over her still flat stomach and ached for what would never be. The tears that had come at the beginning of the marriage were not flowing today. Not with the dream so clear in her mind. Instead, cold bitterness flowed through her veins, not even the resignation she had eventually managed to accept in the last month got a hold on her. No, the dream did not cause any tears because Sesshoumaru's coldness had shattered once more the budding faith she'd begun to feel once more. Bitterness reigned within her because her life was just so sickening, so miserable, that the tears no longer came. Oh, yes. She'd suffered through the pain, had railed against it emotionally, had pitied herself, and had eventually accepted it and had then become resigned to her life as it was until she could get away and start anew. Almost like a terminally ill patient accepted his fate. But when someone went through all that, and when she stupidly put herself in that same boat again, she did not go through the steps anymore. She either stood once more on her own and climbed up, or stayed in that darkness. At the moment, with Sesshoumaru's latest snub still so fresh, and the dream so very real, Rin did not want to be optimistic. Maybe when she woke up, in the bright light of the sun, when darkness was once more held at bay.

Sesshoumaru sat there, staring at the small lump under the covers for some time. He didn't understand what was going on. Because of his stupid arousal and his inner struggle to push it down, he had caught nothing of her emotions but the bitterness at the end. And now his pup was once more permeating the air with his scent, making it impossible to identify the other changes in the air his mate's emotions had left behind. But a strong need rose in him to reach for her and take away the pain. Yet, his own uncontrollable emotions and his pup were blinding him to the information he needed to know.

Then again, who was he kidding? Lord Sesshoumaru did not comfort anyone, his own mate included. It was not in his make up. The desire riding him hard now not withstanding, he didn't even know the first thing about providing anything more than the physical needs of a person. And he was sure he knew that much because it was common knowledge.

Nevertheless, this was frustrating. A need he'd never experienced pushing at him to do things he knew not how to provide. Only to meet a wall his mate had erected between them for a reason he could not fathom. And, to top it off, he was still aroused and there was nothing he could do about it.

Sesshoumaru did not like it at all. Not the cold shoulder he was receiving or the desire in him to give his mate what she clearly did not want from him. Apparently, he'd been the only one who'd changed. She would not let the past be and she appeared to have no desire to give him a second chance.

_Damn it_. He was always in control. He did not like feeling this, especially when he was the only one feeling too much. . . Where the hell had he gone wrong? Shouldn't she be the one needing him while he brushed her off? What more did he need to do for her? How much did she expect him to provide for her before she could open herself to this? To them? He couldn't give her any more, not without becoming something he was not. And that was the very thing he was trying to avoid now. Couldn't she see and appreciate that? Wasn't the real him enough for her?

Apparently not.

Sesshoumaru's amber gaze turned glacial and narrowed on the small almost hidden form under the covers. Frustration, anger, resentment boiled inside of him. Emotions he had never allowed himself to feel, had thought himself above feeling. And he hated it. He absolutely loathed his current position. So he did the only thing he knew how, he withdrew. He allowed his cold stoic persona to take charge, here where he had begun to think he would not need it. He retreated, unwilling to own up to the fact that he was also hurting, deep under all the other emotions. So he shut everything down, to tired and stressed to deal with it now.

But he knew one thing for certain, if he hadn't accepted her, he wouldn't be in this situation. He'd turn a blind eye to her objections, go on with his plan as if her reactions did not matter so long as they were what he wanted. Or he could simply give up, something he could do if he found the goal no longer relevant. After all, there was no shame in giving up when the final outcome no longer appealed to him or benefited him in any way. But he had. And even now, his body drummed a reminder within his blood. It called to him to take her, to submit her in the most essential way. In the most intimate form.

So, he could no longer leave her, could no longer force her, either. And yet, he was forever bound to try and make this work. He had no choice anymore.

Sesshoumaru bit back a uncharacteristic sigh. He would start again later, or tomorrow, or the day after. He had a life time to get it right. To get her to accept and be happy with what he could honestly give her and not expect more.

Decision made, Sesshoumaru contemplated leaving the bedroom. The protective youkai within him urged him to, so she could continue rest after her ordeal of the day before. His logical side also leaned that way. Distance would settle his burning body for a while. It wasn't like he could sate himself in her anyways. Not for-

But his instincts demanded he stay. Demanded he stay and teach her who was in charge. Teach her he was not going to be dismissed from his own room. Or from his own bed. Of course, it would be agony, he probably would not get any sleep now.

Peace or an agony he could not ease?

The answer was already there, since he could not even look away from her. Sesshoumaru laid back and put his feet up on the bed, his shuttered gaze never leaving his mate's form. He inhaled deeply, took in the sweet herbal aroma emanating from his mate and felt himself relax. _Hah._ His mate might tense him up, but his pup's scent countered his reaction to his mate.

He stayed awake until he sensed his mate fall asleep. Then he allowed himself to drift as well. He was half asleep when his body turned and shifted towards her, once more coming behind her to keep her safe within his arms. He didn't fight it. He fell asleep breathing in both his pup's and his Rin's scent.

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

This be Yoru no Chandra,

Hello. . . Agh. . . Hello. . .

What can I say? I did warn the chapters were going to get huge. . . Right? Agh, what do you think? All I have to say is this: This is why conversation is important in relationships, people! Lol. Btw, Lord Inu no Taisho opened mouth, inserted foot. I think there's a time and place for everything, especially when you do not know the people very well. What do you think is going to happen next?

The chapters are a hassle to go over. Especially because I have to make all this make sense. When I edit, I realize just how confusing my mind and thinking process actually is, lol. Did I succeed in making all the intense conversations and monologues understood? Hopefully. If you have questions, I'll try to answer them in the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, YOU MADE MY DAY. Also, I will not promise once more to upload soon. It seems to work out better when I don't. But hopefully in the next two or three weeks, I might be able to upload again. Keep fingers crossed.

Please review, it is greatly appreciated, even though I can only read them when I have time to upload the new chapters. But they make me feel good, lol. REVIEW. Thank you.

Ja'ne.


End file.
